xXxBurn your fat with me xXx
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Mirarse en el espejo no era lo que solía ser. Le daba asco el ser repugnante en el que se había transformado. Su orgullo masacrado quería hacerle sollozar. -¡Soy un cerdo!- exclamó Draco horrorizado. -Cálmate y ven aquí…- murmuró antes de que el otro reprochara, acallándolo con una sugerente mirada –déjame a mi hacer mi trabajo, que te haré sudar como nunca en tu vida…-
1. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! espero que este fic sea de su agrado! Por favor no sean muy duros conmigo, soy nueva en así que ya me estaba saltando esta parte de escribir las advertencias y Disclaimers jeje. (con razón no encontraba en ningún lado aparte donde hacerlo xD)

 **Advertencias:** SLASH H/P. Debido a decisión personal, este fic contendrá Lemon (claro, más adelante) y un lenguaje subido de tono.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. solo la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡¿Qué &%$#"! haces aquí?!**

 _"_ _Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido"_

Un mudo sollozo.

Desasosiego.

Infinito Pesar.

Sangrante Dolor.

Eso y más podía sentir en su interior aglomerarse como una inamovible montaña, tan imponente y pesada, aplastándolo poco a poco entre mas días pasaban. Constreñía sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente; pero deshacerse de ella sería imposible.

¿Cómo llegó a tal punto? ¿Él? Entre todas las personas…un heredero, sangre pura, humilde (bueno, no mucho) y sumamente atractivo ¿Qué había de malo con él?

 _"_ _Como si no fuera obvio"_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza con reticente aceptación. Sería un puzle si fuera una persona sin fallos y errores, sin aquel estigma de la guerra manchando de negro y muerte su brazo izquierdo…que por si fuera poco la sociedad le reiteraba con constante crudeza que ni de lejos lo era, de hecho estaba seguro que si preguntaba, cualquiera diría que tenía su merecido "Es el karma seguramente" sería lo que le contestaran.

Tomando las sabanas descuidadamente jaló de ellas para poder salir de su cálido nido. Con abatimiento arrastró sus pies por su costosa alfombra persa pateando las envolturas hechas bola y las cajas vacías de chocolates que comenzaban a invadir el terreno con paso apresurado. " _Incluso podría hacer pirámides con ellas"_ pensó con amarga burla.

Tal vez podría pedirle a algún elfo del demonio que se encargara de ese basurero, pero, sabía que su madre por demás preocupada por su bienestar no dudaría de tratar de inmiscuirse en su desolación para hacerle entrar en razón.

Pasando frente al espejo más que chamuscado casi deshecho, le lanzó un nuevo _incendio_ para acallar el absurdo recordatorio de su condición y su pérdida; sus pilares de egocentrismo y vanidad hechos trizas dejando solamente tristes escombros…

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó encerrado, pero era lo que menos importaba. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su habitación. Su mullida cama, su amplia colección de libros, la perpetúa oscuridad que le acompañaba y docenas y docenas de dulces, chocolates y pasteles esponjosos con confite.

Rebuscando entre el reguero de cajas abiertas entremezcladas con las vacías, encontró sus dulces favoritos. Cubitos de coco cubiertos de helado de chocolate que no se derrite. Con una creciente hambre, uno a uno los comía sin degustarlos menguando un poco su malestar…

" _Los Malfoy no entregan su corazón fácil, pero cuando lo hacen, será para siempre"_ eso era lo que su madre le repetía incontables veces en su infancia, aunque en un principio no lo creyó pues ¿Cómo algo como el amor podría importar si aquel sentimiento solo debilitaba a las personas? Pero hora caía en cuenta de que tan verdaderamente irónica era su vida pues cuando por fin resultó ser cierta la condenada advertencia, se arrojó en el absurdo juego del amor y cayó de cabeza para que después le patearan más que su bello trasero.

Su orgullo marchito, pisoteado y macerado por aquella criatura en quien planeó depositar toda su confianza e ilusión, la perfección encarnada (o que el juraba que era), su hermoso ángel de brillantes ojos azules y esponjoso cabello castaño con la que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida.

 _-_ Astoria…- repitió su nombre como una letanía, echándose un dulce más a la boca, tragando mecánicamente -¿enserio soy tan despreciable?- mirando el abismo de su pared esperó que aquello solo fuera un muy mal sueño.

* * *

-¡Lucius, tenemos que hacer algo!- exigió Narcisa Malfoy poniéndose de pie frente a su esposo. Era increíble que notando todo lo que sucedía en la mansión no tomara cartas en el asunto, es más, estaba más que encandilado obsequiando sonrisas a sus hojas de su nueva empresa, en lugar de centrarse en el bienestar de su unigénito –Draco no puede seguir así ¡Es absurdo!-

-Calma Cissa, todo está bien, es solo una fase, está tratando de llamar la atención, ya se le pasará- la mujer arrugó el ceño molesta.

-Pero es que tu no lo entiendes, sé que hay algo mal, tenemos que ayudarlo- el hombre solo se alzó de hombros restándole cualquier importancia.

Conocía a su hijo y lo caprichoso que podía ser. Sabía que gustaba de la pequeña de los Greengrass y eso no le suponía ningún problema, es más, consideró más que beneficiosa su unión, ambos sangre pura, con bastante dinero (claro, los Malfoy eran mucho más ricos, pero solo un par de millones de galeones mas, una nimiedad) sin embargo después de tanto tira y afloja entre los jóvenes, se enteró que la chiquilla nada lista botó a su hijo al parecer por una tontería y la familia prefirió cortar por lo sano el lazo con los Malfoy a dar explicaciones más a fondo.

" _Pues pobres de ellos"_ fue lo que pensó en su momento y lo reiteraba. Rechazar a un Malfoy de tal manera eso solo dejaba ver que no eran tan respetables como se hacían creer. Mejor para ellos, no tener que ver con malas compañías.

-Déjalo en paz Cissy, seguro en un par de días vuelve a ser el viejo Draco- Tragándose un comentario nada apropiado para una dama, Narcisa apretó los labios en una línea recta fulminándolo con la mirada y salió del saloncito sin despedirse. Si Lucius no haría nada, pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

 _"_ _Una ananá confitada. Dos sapos de menta. Tres plumas de azúcar. Cuatro pastelillos de calderos, cinco ranas de chocolate, seis babosas de gelatina, siete varitas de regaliz, ocho bombones explosivos, nueve grajeas de todos los sabores…"_

-Draco- llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo su conteo. Frustrado rodó los ojos y dejó sus dulces de lado.

-¿Si padre?- preguntó volviendo a subirse a su cama a su nido de sabanas y edredones, acurrucándose lentamente. No tenía la menor intención de abrirle ni aunque se lo exigiera. De ser así tendría que esperar sentado.

-Tu madre está preocupada- dijo en tono neutro girando el pomo de la puerta sin lograr abrirla. Vociferó por lo bajo –abre la puerta-

-No- contestó secamente. No podía abrir y que le viera en su actual estado. Sus manos ya no eran lo que solían ser, mucho menos su cuerpo… podía imaginar las palabras ofensivas e hirientes que su progenitor le dirigiría, así que no era prudente arriesgarse.

Reforzando su hechizo para sellar su portal, se acomodó su bata apretada a su condenada cintura, o lo que quedará de ella…

 _"_ _¿Amarte? Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, jamás pensaría en unirme a alguien tan desagradable como tú"_

Aquellas palabras desgarradoras con tintes burlones seguían rondando por su mente, repitiéndose en una ridícula ciclicidad; una y otra vez sin querer detenerse. Apretó sus sienes tragando con fuerza la saliva que se atoró en el nudo de su garganta. Haciéndose un ovillo se cubrió hasta la cabeza tratando de alejar esa dulce voz de su linda Astoria y la de su padre que comenzaba a perder la paciencia del otro lado de la puerta.

Aquellas voces que comenzaba a desfigurarse haciéndosele más lejanas para su tranquilidad. Con un suspiro se sumergió en uno de esas placenteras noches sin sueños.

* * *

Un sonido a su puerta lo despertó.

 _"_ _¿Qué no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer?"_ se preguntó irritado. Seguro su padre hizo berrinche al no obtener lo que quería y su madre ahora vendría con la misma cantaleta; pero con el doble de ímpetu y cuádruple de fuerza.

Suspiró revolviendo su largo y desaliñado cabello platinado decidiendo ignorar el sonido. Seguro y ya se cansaría de tocar, pues por muy insistente que fuera su madre, sabía que terminaría por cansarse con su misma negativa.

Con pesadez cogió una rana de chocolate y se dirigió a su estantería a escoger un libro para leer. No le apetecía nada, pero no sería la primera vez. Tres meses encerrado era bastante tiempo pero sabía aprovecharlo a su manera. _"¿Acaso han pasado tres meses? ¿O han sido más?"_ se alzó de hombros siguiendo con su búsqueda.

Con su índice recorrió los lomos de los libros perfectamente ordenados y recayó en "Grandes esperanzas" el libro preferido de Astoria. Aunque él lo consideraba algo bien escrito pero demasiado sentimental para su gusto, no pudo evitar sentir el estrujamiento de su corazón con el simple recuerdo del tan grato apasionamiento de su ex –novia al hablar de sus escenas favoritas.

-Estas peor de lo que pensaba- dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas. Con infundado horror se estremeció, su pulso se aceleró y con mecánica inseguridad viró en cámara lenta para observar de quien se trataba.

Por más que trataba de negarlo, su mente presuponía quien era aquella persona. _"¡Merlín no! ¡Por favor que no sea, que no sea él, por lo que más quieras, maldita sea!"_ rogaba a los más altos patrones de los deseos malogrados.

Su mirada desorbitada se plantó en él y maldijo entre dientes. Era imposible. ¿Cómo atravesó sus barreras? _"claro, hasta la pregunta es idiota, si es más que obvio que pelos de escobeta podría quebrar mi hechizo con un simple movimiento de mano"_ pensó con hastió.

No podía articular palabra más que rejuntar sus cejas en señal de irritación. ¿Cómo osaba invadir su privacidad? ¿Con que derecho?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- se irguió lo más que pudo con todo el orgullo quebrado que pudo juntar y escupió su pregunta con el mayor desdén posible. Desdén que pareció divertir al ojiverde, porque solamente amplió su sonrisa.

-Vine a ayudarte, gordito. Espero que estés dispuesto a colaborar-


	2. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

**Capítulo 2: ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?**

Cuando recibió una lechuza de Narcisa Malfoy a muy temprana hora citándole en las tres escobas, presupuso que no se trataba de nada bueno. _"Seguro quiere cobrarse la deuda de vida"_ pensó dando un profundo suspiro acomodando su túnica de auror antes de entrar al lugar.

No es que le molestara aquello, para él estaba claro como el agua que se la debía por salvarle el cuello esa vez en el bosque… aparte, él no consideraba que evitar que los traseros de su esposo y de su hijo terminaran en Azkaban como su deuda saldada, puesto que esa acción la había hecho más que gustoso por ser lo correcto.

Claro que si le preguntaban, seguía considerando a Lucius Malfoy un hijo de puta en toda la extensión de la palabra, en eso no le cabía duda (por más que comprendiera que todas sus acciones fueron a favor de la seguridad de su familia y que cualquier persona siempre busca el bienestar de los suyos sin importar las consecuencias, aunque este se excedió en sus errores) y no cambiaría de parecer… aunque si decía de Draco Malfoy, eso era otro cantar que ni el mismo comprendía.

Así que por el momento estaba más que interesado en lo que la rubia mujer le pediría.

-Buenas tardes señora Malfoy- saludó haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza a la par que estrechaba la delicada mano enjoyada.

-Llámame Narcisa, por favor- sonrió elegantemente para sorpresa del moreno.

-Está bien… ehh… Narcissa…- carraspeó rascando su nuca, extrañado como se escuchaba el nombre de la madre de Malfoy en su boca. Era definitivamente raro y más la sonrisa que le dedicó, tan enigmática que solo le provocó más curiosidad.

Con un movimiento de mano le indicó a Madame Rosmerta que les trajera hidromiel; al parecer eso iba para largo y Harry se acomodó mejor en la silla frente a la aristocrática mujer.

-Seguro te preguntarás el motivo de nuestra reunión… pero no sabía a quién más recurrir…- aquello hizo sonar las alarmas en la cabeza de Harry que la miró expectante y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que continuara –es sobre Draco… necesita tu ayuda…-

* * *

Su vida tal vez no era el lecho de rosas, ni mucho menos; pero en el pequeño lapso entre la derrota de Voldemort y sus estudios para auror, consideraba que era lo suficientemente agradable.

Tenía una nueva y mejorada Grimmauld Place (con mejor tapiz, mas luminosidad y sin el bendito cuadro de la cacatúa de Walburga Black vociferando improperios a diestra y siniestra ya que este pasó a mejor vida por accidente/apropósito de un poderoso _diffindo_ ), no le rendía cuentas a nadie, tenía el apoyo incondicional de sus mejores amigos y de los Weasley y era tan libre como quería ser.

Sin embargo al ponerse al corriente de la situación de Draco por una sollozante Narcisa Malfoy, no fue fácil y le dejó demasiado absorto.

Hacia cerca de dos años que no lo veía y su estado actual sí que era un verdadero shock. Aunque al concluir el octavo año en Hogwarts su relación terminó algo mejor que "enemigos declarados a muerte", cada quien siguió su vida sin cruzar caminos; apenas miradas y cordiales movimientos de cabeza de lejos.

Mientras él se dedicó a lo que tanto amaba y lo que la comunidad esperaba de él, Draco optó por la seguridad de la contaduría haciendo que Harry pensara con cierto desánimo que tal vez jamás le volvería a ver.

Más de una vez pensó que el Slytherin sentaría cabeza como todos los diarios presuponían que haría con una de las herederas de la familia Greengrass y que sería más que rico y feliz como perdiz en la cima del mundo con lo que siempre quiso…y al menos por parte de Harry, pensaba que se lo merecía (por muy maldito grano en el culo que fue en la escuela).

Sin embargo… ¿Rompimiento desastroso? ¿Abandono? ¿Perdida de cintura? No podía creerlo ¿tan mal se la estaba tomando el rubio?

 _"_ _A no ver, no creer"_ fue lo que se dijo dirigiéndose a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Abrió a más no poder sus ojos. Su corazón retumbó en su pecho al verle. _"¿ese es Draco Malfoy?"_ Preguntó una voz incrédula en su mente, pero su sentido común le indicaba que era imposible que no fuera él; reconocería los cabellos de ese inconfundible rubio platinado en cualquier lado, esa nariz respingada, esa piel suave y nacarada…

Tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa y sardónica sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios al verle perdido en sus libros que recorría con la mano como sintiendo su tacto, tan absorto y dedicado, que no cayó en la cuenta de su presencia.

-Estas peor de lo que pensaba- las palabras escaparon de su boca sin siquiera meditarlo.

La mirada iracunda en el rostro del rubio no tuvo precio, ni mucho menos el tenue rubor que invadió sus abultadas mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- esa venenosa pregunta le pareció una bomba temporalizada lanzada a su cara. Con divertimiento pensó en cortar de tajo todos los cables esperando lo mejor.

-Vine a ayudarte, gordito. Espero que estés dispuesto a colaborar-

Para Harry fue más que un poema como desfilaban los colores por el usualmente pálido rostro. El blanco perdiendo terreno ganándole sumamente el rojo que comenzaba a virar en un perturbador morado.

Contuvo una sonrisa; era obvio que una vez verlo lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, estaba más que dispuesto a ello; pero consideraba que picarlo un poco no haría daño alguno.

-¡E-E-Eres un maldito imbécil, cuatro ojos! ¡Sal de mi cuarto en el momento!-

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré- dijo juguetón rodeándolo hasta situarse cerca de una ventana para abrir la gruesa cortina para dejar entrar la luz del sol. Como un asustado murciélago, Draco retrocedió para divertimiento del azabache.

-¡No tienes cabida aquí Potter! ¡Lo que sea que te haya dicho o prometido mi madre, podrás olvidarlo porque no quiero ver tu horrible rostro!-

-Pues tú no estás en mejor condición- un relámpago de dolor apareció en los ojos grises haciendo notar su metida de pata " _mierda"_ maldijo sobando el puente de su nariz.

El rubio apretó los ojos haciendo amago de limpiarse alguna basurilla de sus lagrimales, pero aquello no engañó a Harry –lo siento…- no podía permitirse hacerle llorar… al menos no por una de sus torpezas.

-Como sea, no importa, solo lárgate- dijo señalando la puerta, pero Harry le ignoró.

-Si te encierras así te perderás un agradable día….- trató de mejorar la conversación torpemente, ya que no decían "si no sabes que decir, habla del clima" pero aquello no hizo meya en Draco quien no dijo nada.

Harry algo incomodo, se dedicó a mirarlo esperando alguna nueva reacción, buscando algo que le diera mayor profundidad al relato de Narcisa. Aunque se veía bastante desaliñado con esa horrible bata de baño que no lograba cubrirlo por completo, sus largos cabellos llegándole a los hombros y aquellos gruesos círculos negros opacaban sus preciosos ojos grises, aun podía ver un atisbo del viejo Draco Malfoy bajo las incontables capas de… bueno… carraspeó.

-¿Qué aparte de ciego, estas sordo?- preguntó sumamente irritado como si de un momento a otro fuera a lanzarle un hechizo.

Ese era él Draco que le encantaba; que peleara. Es lo que necesitaba para sacarlo de ese círculo oscuro en el que decidió sumirse. _"Voy a ayudarte Draco, lo quieras o no"_ se dijo seguro de sí mismo sonriendo ante tal interesante reto que se planteó.

* * *

Draco no sabía dónde esconderse. Odiaba que el jodido-niño-que-vivió-para-meterse-en-donde-no-lo-llaman estuviera ahí, bailoteando por todo su cuarto como maldito hipogrifo en el valle.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo lo que le pasaba? De entre todos los magos y brujas, tenía que ser la última persona que quería ver la que estuviera observándole en su deplorable estado, analizando todo su esperpento y nauseabundo ser.

 _"_ _Espero que esto solo sea una alucinación por algún coma causado por chocolates…"_ pensó desamparado mirándole con nueva ira reforzada.

-¿Qué aparte de ciego, estas sordo?- esperó que con la misma cantaleta de siempre lograra cansarlo para que lo diera por causa perdida y se fuera… no quería tenerlo ahí.

-No tan sordo como ciego, pero no me voy porque no se me da la gana- dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama sin apartar la mirada.

-¡Esta no es tu casa para que andes campante por mi cuarto!-

Frunció el entrecejo cuando Potter con un movimiento de manos sin la necesidad de usar su varita desechó las pilas de envolturas y demás basura que cubría su piso dejándolo limpio e impecable. " _Como un vil elfo domestico"_ fue lo que pensó con desdén desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- reiteró peligrosamente. El cara rajada ladeó la cabeza y Draco tragó duro comenzando a asustarse.

" _Lo sabía"_ pensó dolido, angustiado. Ahora todo encajaba. Su madre ilusamente fue a pedir ayuda a aquel personaje considerándolo toda rectitud y demás estupideces con lo que lo llamaba el mundo mágico; pero debido a todo su pasado, aquel descarado sinvergüenza solo estaba ahí por un motivo…

-¡Si te vas a burlar, hazlo! ¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras del cerdo en el que se ha convertido Draco Malfoy y lárgate de mi casa!- lo retó.

Si a eso había ido, ya podía darle con su mejor insulto; no le replicaría ni nada pues el mismo era consciente de su propia desgracia y sabía que de estar en el papel de Potter, lo haría con muchísimo gusto.

Pero no hubo nada. Ni risa, ni burla, nada; solo una mirada que no supo descifrar. ¿Acaso era aflicción? _"no es posible"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Mira Malfoy, tal vez los términos entre nosotros no son los mejores, pero no me burlaría de ti, ni mucho menos ahora- la veracidad brillando como fuego ardiente en esos ojos esmeraldas lo estremeció. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ se preguntó asuntado por su propia reacción.

-Entonces si no es para mofarte de mi desgracia y mi apariencia ¿Por qué estás aquí?- arqueó una ceja escéptico, buscando aunque sea un poco de malas intensiones detrás de su carilla de niño bueno.

 _"_ _Nadie puede ser tan dadivoso"_ pensó analíticamente, pero al parecer estaba limpio de culpa; eso era, o aparentaba demasiado bien.

-Tu madre me contó a grandes rasgos lo que te pasó y pienso que no fue justo… no merecías que te tratara como te trató… así que te ayudaré-

Draco cerró los ojos pensando avergonzado que ahora Potter se sumaba al enorme número de personas que sabían de su penosa ruptura con Asti _… "Ay Madre, tuviste que recurrir al que es seguro, el único individuo del mundo mágico que no sabía de mi condición_ …" pensó acomodando su cabello enmarañado.

Aun si creerle por completo, suspiró decidiendo darle una oportunidad… pero por si acaso le dedicó una dura mirada de " _si tus intensiones son torcidas, yo mismo te arrojo a un acantilado"_ Más le valía a Potter no tenderle una trampa.

* * *

Harry tenía que recordarse no quedársele viendo, pues aun ese rubio (que en su momento de gloria fue terriblemente petulante y abusivo con él) seguía descolocándolo, haciendo estragos en él que eran por demás incontrolables y que solo se desencadenaban con su sola presencia. Nadie jamás logró provocarlo de esa manera… Por ello, que lo motivara a burlarse abiertamente de su desdicha, no le hizo para nada gracia; ni una pizca.

No lo consideraba repulsivo como Draco mismo se auto calificaba. Claro, estaba el factor de que subió unos cuantos… muchos quilitos, pero seguía siendo él mismo Draco Malfoy irremediablemente atractivo que recordaba; aunque un poco más lastimado y con su orgullo herido.

Aquello lo motivaba y sabía que lograría encausando su dolor, provocándolo solo como él podía, salvándolo de sí mismo.

-Entonces si no es para mofarte de mi desgracia y mi apariencia ¿Por qué estás aquí?- esa era el tono de pregunta que esperaba y sonrió más tranquilo, bajando sus hombros y acomodando su mochila en el suelo.

Saboreó sus palabras por unos instante " _¿Por qué estoy aquí por mi propio pie, pudiendo declinar así de fácil el pedido de Narcisa Malfoy?_ " sonrió más ampliamente y se contestó " _Simple y sencillamente porque así lo quiero"_

-Tu madre me contó a grandes rasgos lo que te pasó y pienso que no fue justo… no merecías que te tratara como te trató… así que te ayudaré- Contestó desviando el "querer" un poco avergonzado, aparte no es como si estuviera mintiendo, realmente ansiaba ayudarlo.

-¡No soy tu maldito experimento, Potter! ¡Ni un desvalido de tus lameculos que espera limosna de tu bendita mano!- el azabache rió pues esperaba eso y más de su archienemigo de la escuela.

-Ni quiero que seas mi experimento ni pienso que seas un desvalido- _"aunque lo de lameculos, no suena tan mal"_ pensó malicioso tergiversando el sentido de la frase –si te ofrezco mi ayuda es porque es sincera y así lo siento-

-San Potter tenías que ser…-

-Ni tanto- disimuló su sonrisa parándose frente a él -¿quieres demostrarle a esa tal Astoria cuánto vale Draco Malfoy y de lo que se está perdiendo? Este es tu momento-


	3. ¡Nada de berrinchitos Malfoy!

**Notas de la autora:** Buenas noches, espero que la historia les vaya gustando n.n!

Disfruten el siguiente capi~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Nada de berrinchitos Malfoy, te lo advierto!**

 _"_ _¿Quieres demostrarle a esa tal Astoria cuánto vale Draco Malfoy y de lo que se está perdiendo? Este es tu momento"_ recordó entrecerrando los ojos mientras el imbécil de Potter sostenía sus tobillos con ambas manos afianzándolo al suelo, a la par que hacia una flexión hacia arriba con total pesar. Desganado con una ronca exhalación se dejó caer al pasto.

-¡JODER!- exclamó jadeando sintiéndose asqueroso con su playera y pantalones pegados, su cabello húmedo en su frente y todo el sudor manando de su cuerpo a raudales que no tenía idea de donde salía tanta agua; el calor estaba intenso y él por su parte derritiéndose con prontitud como helado gigante puesto a pleno rayo del sol.

-Bueno, es sensacional que puedas hacer 10 abdominales como mínimo- dijo jocoso anotando en su libreta –muy bien, levántate que vamos a dar una vuelta a la casa- Draco sentía que quería apretar su delgaducho pescuezo para que dejara de mangonearlo y así poder regresar a la oscuridad de su cuarto –vamos globito, que no tenemos todo el día- sonrió dándole una palmada en sus mas que redondas nalgas "motivándolo" a avanzar.

 _"_ _En definitiva, lo mataré"_ gruñó para sus adentros siguiéndolo con todo el dolor de su corazón y de todos sus músculos… claro, donde quiera que estuvieran escondidos…

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*'Flash Back´*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Tal vez aquellas palabras de venganza sonaron bastante bien en sus oídos, pero sumarle "POTTER" a la ecuación, no le hacía nada de gracia y estaba casi seguro que prefería lanzarse de cabeza de la torre de astronomía a dejar que ese pedazo de Neanderthal le dijera que hacer.

 _"_ _Si permitirle a San Potter hacer su obra de caridad logra que vuelvas a tu antiguo yo… tendrás que tolerarlo"_ masculló una vocecilla sabionda muy parecida a la chillona voz de Pansy. Apretó los dientes conteniendo un mar de reproches.

Era una decisión difícil. No es que odiara al cuatro ojos, de hecho, eso pasó a la historia cuando en un acto Gryffindoresco los salvó de ese maniático melómano cara de serpiente que se atrevió a amenazar innumerables veces a su familia y para rematarla les salvó el trasero de terminar sus días en Azkaban; era lógico que no le odiara… aunque seguía sin ser de su total agrado.

 _"_ _Si tengo que hacerlo lo que dice, tendré que sacarle todo el provecho que pueda"_ pensó más tranquilo. Necesitado estaba, pero ante todo Slytherin de hueso colorado.

-E-Esta bien… permitiré que trabajes para mí- dijo en la pose más digna que consiguió. Si a cara rajada no le parecía su actitud, ya conocía la puerta por la cual salir.

Torciendo los ojos, Potter rebatió.

-No trabajaré para ti Malfoy y más te vale que eches por tierra ese orgullo que nada bueno nos traerá- hizo un mohín. " _Maldito,_ _¿Qué se cree?"_ pensó enfurruñado.

-Claro, San Potter cree que todo es fácil en esta vida y que todo el mundo va a arrodillarse a chupársela nada más porque él lo dice- ironizó.

Esperando aquello, el ojiverde solo hizo una mueca, clavándole sus ojos verdes.

-¡Tinny!- llamó sin inmutarse mirándole impasible, estremeciendo a Draco en el acto; en definitiva no la respuesta que esperaba, lo cual era raro porque en la escuela, con menos podía provocarlo.

El elfo mas obediente de su madre hizo acto de presencia y profirió una exagerada reverencia. Eso solo podía traer problemas.

-Amo, señor Potter… la ama Narcisa ordenó a Tinny hacer lo que el amo señor ordene- dijo la pequeña criatura apretando sus manos entre sí mirando hacia el suelo; mitad temeroso, mitad embelesado por tener al elegido liberador de pobres elfos domésticos oprimidos frente a sus ojos. El rubio rodó los ojos.

–Tinny, te prohíbo dejar que el amo Draco consuma cualquier dulce, chocolate o chuchería y si has de encontrar algo de ese estilo, te deshaces de ello inmediatamente ¿entendido? -Draco enrojeció por la expresión de satisfacción del moreno ante tal sentencia.

El elfo los miró a uno y a otro con creciente terror. La mirada encolerizada de su amito Draco era de cuidado, pero tenía órdenes de su querida ama. Apretando los parpados como debatiéndose, asintió.

-Tinny así lo hará. El amito Draco no comerá más dulces- Draco quería tragárselo en ese momento o mínimo obligarlo a que se planchara las orejas por tal aberración. " _Traidor"_ murmuró y notó el temblor de la insignificante criatura.

-Y Tinny… aquí te dejo una lista de las comidas que prepararas para el amito Draco… nada de grasa, lácteos, aderezos, azúcar ni carnes rojas- sonrió con suficiencia. " _¿Y que se supone que comeré?"_ pensó con creciente horror.

-Eres un malnacido…- rezongó por lo bajo ampliando la cínica sonrisa del cuatro ojos.

-También consíguele ropa más adecuada, que con su bata de baño, dudo que pueda salir de aquí…-dijo ignorando olímpicamente al rubio y haciendo notas mentales, asintió satisfecho -eso sería todo Tinny- el elfo asintió antes de hacer de nuevo la exagerada reverencia y desaparecerse.

Harry ladeó la cabeza mirando detenidamente el intenso rojo sulfúrico del Dragón hasta las orejas y prefirió acallar una risotada -y como te ves de de humor, Malfoy, vamos a pesarte- exclamó con una nota de júbilo sacando una especie de bascula miniatura de su morral.

Rechinó los dientes tragándose toda la sarta de insultos y maldiciones que quería lanzarle _"Maldito sádico de mierda…"_

* * *

Tal como una banshee histérica, Draco se negaba fervientemente a subirse a tal cosa muggle.

-Deja de lloriquear, Malfoy, necesito saber cuánto pesas para tener un registro de un antes y un después; te recuerdo que tu accediste a ello- El rubio entrecerró los ojos y seguía como animal receloso en una esquina mirándole desafiante como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza o mínimo desmembrarle algún miembro. Aquello no podía causarle más que hilaridad.

-Vamos, la báscula no te morderá- más ofendido que otra cosa, Malfoy dio el primer paso lanzándole miradas cargadas de veneno.

-Lo que sea que pese, no quiero saberlo, ¿me escuchaste Potter?- el azabache asintió condescendiente. Ni que hacerle, estaba seguro desde antes que saber a ciencia cierta su descuido alimenticio, solo conseguiría deprimirle.

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo tratando de darle algo de confianza.

Realizando un movimiento con toda su dignidad hecha jirones a cuesta, Harry tuvo que evitar sonreír bobamente al mirar como del heredero de los Malfoy se subía al aparato con los ojos cerrados.

Con un movimiento de varita, le midió el largo y ancho tratando de ser lo más imperceptible posible para no irritarlo o entristecerlo; cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir primero o las dos al mismo tiempo, con Draco Malfoy jamás se sabía y era mejor estar preparado.

Mirando la báscula contuvo un jadeo con su mano, bastante sorprendido por la lectura arrojada. _"Merlín, bendito… 120…"_ intentó que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro. Era increíble que se haya descuidado tanto, pero ver para creer. Esa mórbida subida de casi el doble de lo que debería de pesar un hombre de un metro setenta y cinco.

Eso lo decidió, lo ayudaría como fuera y por más caras que le hiciera y comentarios mordaces, si así se la llevaba, el sabría contestarle.

-Ya puedes bajarte Malfoy….- el chico miró con desagrado como volvía a encoger el diabólico aparato y lo desaparecía de su vista –ahora, viene la parte divertida- Draco abrió mas los ojos extrañado por esas palabras –vamos a medir tu resistencia-

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*´Fin del Flash Back´*´¨°°¨¨´*_

-¡Maldito zángano de tu rejodida madre que te parió!- exclamó jadeando incontrolablemente; eso era más de lo que un Malfoy podía soportar.

Con el horrible dolor de sus brazos, secó como pudo su frente. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y el cínico Gryffindor no parecía tener en el panorama próximo ceder. De hecho tuvo el descaro de reírse de su ofensa y tenderle la mano para ayudarle a parar.

-¿No quieres una mano?- preguntó con media sonrisa echándose aire con su camisa.

-No te atrevas a burlarte…- siseó y Harry le dio su mejor mirada inocente.

-No iba a hacerlo- lo miró venenoso y quiso creerle, pero no por ello se animó a tomar su mano.

Sus piernas escocían palpitando frenéticas, distendiéndose y punzando en su interior provocando más dolor. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte; estaba casi seguro que moriría en el intento de regresar a su figura ideal; si no era por el esfuerzo sobrehumano, seguro de un paro cardiaco… solo esperaba que de hacerlo se llevara al jodido niño que vivió, así le haría un favor al mundo.

-Nada mal, Malfoy, tienes potencial- asintió más que nada hablando para sí.

-¿Ya puedo ir a ducharme? ¿O tengo que esperar a que el omnipotente salvador de descarriados me dé la orden?- Harry puso los ojos en blanco y siguió escribiendo.

Draco esperaba que fuera rápido, pues sus piernas no parecían muy a gusto con permanecer mucho tiempo de pie soportando su peso.

-El salvador de descarriados te da la orden, puedes romper filas Draco- haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la mano comenzó a alejarse y solo pudo escuchar una carcajada haciendo eco a su espalda.

* * *

El agua del grifo a veces obraba maravillas y extrañamente se sentía mejor. Aunque su agotamiento físico equivalía a un por demás merecido baño de esponja, consideró más rápido usar la ducha.

Dejar de sentir el agua caliente bañar su cuerpo le recordó el terrible dolor de huesos que presagiaban que no se irá así como así, o al menos sin una poción. Bufó molesto. No creía soportar más medicina de ese mismo calibre, que su ya no tan bello cuerpo seguro y se desensamblaba antes de llegar a su meta.

Con desgano secó su enmarañado cabello húmedo y con un movimiento de varita sacó un piyama lo suficientemente cómodo color negro y perla. Refunfuñando entre dientes y un jadeo avergonzado se deslizó su ropa agrandada mágicamente y miró lo que quedaba de su viejo espejo chamuscado.

Odiaba su cuerpo, todo el musculo en reposo bajo su suave piel era una aberración, pero como no quería echarse la culpa por su actual condición, comenzó a insultar mentalmente al Potter entrometido; al parecer eso pasaría a ser su entretenimiento favorito a partir de ese día y los demás que tuviera que ver su desaliñado semblante.

Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera llegar temprano al día siguiente, no era una persona madrugadora; de hecho todo lo contrario y su humor no menguaba hasta tener entre sus manos una buena taza de té ingles y un plato de bísquets de mantequilla.

Dejando caer su toalla al suelo se quedó pegado en su lugar poniendo los ojos de plato -¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó horrorizado.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, Malfoy? Instalándome- dijo por mas quitado de la pena acomodándose en su maravilloso sillón cedrón de catalogo, ahora transformado en una cama individual de muy mal gusto.

-No dormirás en mi cuarto- esa era su última palabra. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio que el muy sinvergüenza se desprendía de su playera y comenzaba a sacar unos frascos y una caja negra de su mochila con un hechizo expandible.

-Vamos Draco, deja de chillar –

-No me llames por mi nombre que no te he dado permiso- dijo ofendido dando un paso hacia atrás por inercia. No le gustaba el tono que estaba usando, ni mucho menos que se le acercara de aquella manera invadiendo su espacio personal –y-y no estoy chillando… los Malfoy no chillan…-

-Deja de comportarte como doncella virginal que no te comeré ni mucho menos robaré tus joyitas familiares- boqueó súbitamente iracundo por su comparación y su sinvergüenzada majadería –si me voy a quedar en tu casa es porque considero que necesitas un ejercitamiento intensivo y si no te hecho un ojo, no lo vas a seguir-

-No me conoces…-

-Lo creas o no, lo hago y ten por seguro que se que nada mas me te dé la espalda, te abalanzaras a encerrarte nuevamente en tu cueva de auto lamentación a tragar dulces hasta que no quepas por la puerta- las esmeraldas brillaron de una manera perturbadora que lo acaloró.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió el rubor crecer en sus mejillas –eres un… un…- _"¡qué pena me doy, ni puedo hilar una sola frase correctamente! ¡Estúpido cara rajada, seguro es culpa suya!"_

-Así que tomas mi intensivo por las buenas o por las malas- ya no pudo reprocharle, por más que las palabras bulleran en su boca por salir –bien, te aseguro que si sigues mis indicaciones, nos desharemos de este sobrepeso en menos de seis meses, tan seguro como que me llamo Harry James Potter…-

-Pedante…- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y Malfoy… calladito estas más bonito- apretó sus labios en una línea severa –ahora, desvístete- se escandalizó por la insinuación en sus palabras y como lo veía.

En definitiva lo asesinaría mientras dormía con sus horribles gafas chuecas.

* * *

 _*xXx*A 50 kg. del peso ideal (y a 182 Días De enamorarse)*xXx*_


	4. ¿Qué quieres que haga qué?

**Notas de la autora:** Buenas queridas personitas! muchas gracias por leer y por aquellos que me dejaron un pequeño rr! Gracias Dragón de mala fe, Sylvanie, SakuraAli y AlphaLuna1999! Los adoro! Espero que disfruten el siguiente capi! Nos leemos prontito~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?!**

Ok, una cosa era mangonearlo todo el santo día con "has unas sentadillas", "intenta hacer lagartijas" "sube y baja las escalera" con la mugre escusa de "probar" su resistencia. _"Sí, claro, todo eso sin una pizca de venganza"_ ironizó en su interior.

Pero otra cosa muy distinta era permitirle a Potter recostarlo en su cama mientras este sin camisa se trepaba sobre sus muslos con una maldita botella de aceite en sus manos…

-¿Te vas a quitar la playera, volován?- puso los ojos de plato ante tal ofensa y más por el descaro de que sus ojos resplandecieron maliciosos.

-Jodete, idiota…- siseó entre dientes.

-Vale, es un no, pero ya tendremos tiempo para discutir sobre eso más adelante- se alzó de hombros y comenzó a aplicar una generosa cantidad de aceite en sus manos.

Draco se tensó cuando sin previo aviso las manos del tan bendito salvador del mundo mágico comenzaron a embarrarle el aromático aceite de pachuli sobre su brazo derecho. Apretó los ojos en acto reflejo. _"No lo veas, piensa en algo más, concéntrate en otra cosa… ¡Salazar que deje de mover sus nalgas sobre mi polla!"_

-¿Y e-esto es necesario?- procuró sin éxito que su voz no temblara, estaba más que frustrado con esa invasión a su espacio personal, pero no le iba dar la satisfacción de verlo despotricar, claro que no… aunque por dentro se moría de ganas pues el muy maldito se veía muy cómodo, como si nada, a horcajadas de él.

-¿Lo dudas?- por entre sus espesas pestañas pálidas pudo notar una sonrisa bailar por sus labios y eso solo contribuyó a su enfurruñamiento.

-Supongo que el hecho de que me estés manoseando con tus aceitosas manos, no es algo que consideraría normal proviniendo de mi estricto carcelero…- Harry rió sin descuidar sus movimientos por todo su brazo.

-Digamos que es mi manera de relajar tus músculos agarrotados que perezosos acaban de despertar de su taaan largo letargo- Draco frunció el ceño por la inútil remarcación del "tan", pero no abrió los ojos.

-No fue tanto…- rumió –aparte no es como si fuera la primera vez que hago ejercicio… tenía que ejercitarme para el quiddich ¿recuerdas?- se mordió el interior de su mejilla para contener un jadeo. Era jodidamente agobiante.

-Ya…-contestó Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza dedicándose a sentir la suave piel alabastrina ceder ante la presión de sus dedos masajeándola y notando el ligero estremecimiento que provocaba cuando su toque se reducía a caricias de alas de mariposa. .

-Esto es mas incomodo que relajante Potter… b-bájate de encima-

-¿Quieres que te duela el cuerpo mañana? Porque por mi puedes quedarte con tu envaramiento- hizo una pausa ante el silencioso bufido como si lo estuviera considerando -pero eso no será escusa para la sesión de mañana- no hubo respuesta más que la rotunda resignación –bien, entonces cierra la boca y déjame a mi seguir-

* * *

Con todo su autocontrol siguió repasando sus manos por toda la suave y rellenita longitud de sus brazos hasta llegar al cuello inmaculado que prácticamente gritaba a gritos ser marcado. Negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio buscando un poco de concentración. Volvió a deslizar sus manos hacia la playera delimitando sus bordes.

Draco comenzó a reír y Harry sonrió disimuladamente al notar ese punto interesante entre su cuello y su hombro que tantas cosquillas le provocaba.

-Vamos Malfoy mueve un poco tu cabeza…- el rubio reticente se negó a obedecer –vamos, ni que fuera a estrangularte, relájate-

-Como si fuera así de fácil…- murmuró pero Harry lo ignoró y se dedicó a relajarlo. Asombrado por la rígida expresión en su rostro quiso tentarlo un poco más y siguió su camino hacia abajo hasta encontrar una nueva locación de piel expuesta.

-¡¿D-D-Donde crees que estas tocando?!- chilló cuando sus dedos tocaron sus pálidos muslos y Harry solo pudo contener su risotada disfrazándola con una risa entre dientes.

-Tranquilo Malfoy ni que quisiera meterte mano- las mejillas adquirieron un nuevo e interesante tono carmesí y Harry con diversión se le quedó viendo trazando círculos en esa tersa zona –por como estas actuando, pareces ser una doncella virginal que teme ser desflorada…- su punzante comentario cumplió el cometido de enardecer de furia al rubio –ahora, abre las piernas para mí- el sonrojo inundo las pálidas mejillas.

-Solo muérete… le harías un bien al mundo…- Harry rió sin afectación, aquello podía seguir y no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario.

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*Ese día mas tarde*´¨°°¨¨´*_

-¿Qué es esto?- su tono ofendido hizo suspirar a Narcisa Malfoy quien solo negó dándole un sorbo a su té con un delicado movimiento. Regresó a ver el reloj y pensó que acababan de batir un nuevo record de 2 horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos sin que Draco alzara la voz.

-Tu cena- contestó Harry mordiéndole a su enorme sándwich de roastbeef con pan de albahaca y parmesano _"mi favorito"_ pensó con tristeza para después fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Pero es… es solo…- ni siquiera sabía dónde empezar, aquella cena en su plato estaba simplemente mal.

Su estomago comenzó a gruñir desesperado. Tenía hambre y el maldito idiota vengativo solo le había dejado en su plato media manzana hervida con canela y una tostada con miel –¡esto es el colmo!- miró su humeante té y pudo percibir el delicioso aroma de la yerbabuena y con esperanza rebuscó en su plato algo que en definitiva no estaba.

-¿Y los bísquet? Este té va con bísquets-

-Pues ya no más, Draaco- canturreó Harry relamiéndose la comisura de su labio donde quedó una deliciosa mancha de aderezo de mostaza dulce que le hizo agua la boca a Draco quien moría por probarlo… o algo de chocolate, mínimo una pizquita de azúcar…

 _"_ _Están injusto_ " pensó queriendo jalar sus cabellos de una forma que su madre tacharía de inapropiado.

-Pero es inaudito, la tradición inglesa decanta que el acompañamiento primordial del té son las galletas o los bísquets, es un bien social-

-Pues lamento informarte que dicha tradición ha expirado, así que si tienes hambre come lo que está en el plato- se cruzó de brazos, eso era ofensivo y se negaba a ser partícipe de ello, ¿Quién en su sano juicio cena solo media manzana? ¡Ni siquiera la manzana completa! ¡Quería matarlo de hambre y su madre iba a permitirlo!

-Draco querido es mejor que obedezcas a Harry- dijo la voz severa de su madre reprendiéndole con su mirada azul por arriba de su taza. Cual pequeño hizo una comisura ofendida.

-Descuida, Narcisa, si no quiere obedecer por las buenas, será por las malas- Harry hizo el amago de quitarle el plato y Draco se apresuró a sostenerlo en su lugar de la mesa -¿cambiaste de parecer, pimpollo?- sonrió triunfal y el ojigris solo le sacó la lengua juntando todo el orgullo que le quedaba y le dio un bocado a su manzana.

Narcisa suspiró cuando Harry comenzó a reír y veía el humor de perros de su hijo casi sollozando por cenar tan pobremente. " _Niños…"_ pensó levantándose de la mesa con una inclinación; era más sano dejarlos juguetear entre ellos que verlos en primera fila.

* * *

Tal vez por ese día el cuatro ojos ganó todos los encuentros, pero la guerra no estaba perdida. No se doblegaría tan fácil, por mucho bien que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle " _claro, según él"_ rumió para sus adentros.

Aun sentía su piel brillosa y babosa por las exageradas cantidades de aceite puestos en él y con cierta vergüenza comprobó que casi se gastó la mitad.

" _Masa sebosa, barril de manteca"_ ya se imaginaba a su padre escogiendo uno de esos apodos u otro más original, o peor aún, Astoria; regocijándose en su miseria. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cerrándole la garganta en un nudo, no se permitiría flaquear, mucho menos frente al león que ahora custodiaba su cuarto.

Golpeteó simultáneamente sus mejillas para apartar pensamientos negativos y se acomodó el ceñido pijama agrandado.

-Cualquiera diría que tendrías mejores cosas que hacer un día sábado…. O cualquier día, siendo quien eres- dijo en su tono ofendido mientras acomodaba su mullido nido de frazadas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- arqueó una ceja amoldando su almohada en la cama transformada y se dedicó a mirar a Malfoy con curiosidad.

-Pues simplemente que eres el famosísimo Harry-Jodido-Potter, seguro deberías de estar ahorita divirtiéndote con tus mascotas en alguien lugar muggle, salvando el trasero del mundo como el "grandioso" auror que eres o echándote una encamada con ella-comadreja. No sé, usa tu imaginación- Harry bufó entre ofendido por la ofensa a Ron y Hermione y divertido por la imagen que Draco tenía de él.

-¿Y no es mejor estar ante la grata presencia del ¡Oh! gran Draco Malfoy?- por un momento vio el atisbo del viejo Malfoy inflándose de orgullo ante esas palabras, pero fue fácilmente desinflado con una mueca desdeñosa.

-Claro… a otro kneazle con ese hueso…- dijo secamente –ya enserio, ¿el auror estrella del Ministerio, cumpliendo una misión samaritana con el controversial ex –mortifago de mierda Draco Malfoy para que baje de peso?- Harry se tensó ante la palabra mortifago y apretó las manos en puño, no quería que se refiriera a sí mismo como tal pero no pudo rebatirle. Draco le restó importancia e insistió -Tiene que haber otra cosa detrás de ello… ¿Qué estas planeando Potter?-

-Simplemente quiero ayudarte ¿está mal?- nuevamente el semblante incrédulo. _"Estúpido Slytherin desconfiado"_ pensó Harry abatido y mas que cansado con la misma cantaleta.

-Pero…-

-Ya hablamos hace rato de ello y te dije que no es por un malvado y truculento plan de venganza ni para hacerte la vida imposible. Así que si vuelves a insistir con ello saltaré a tu cama y te advierto que me gusta abrazar y refregarme contra lo primero que caiga en mi mano cuando duermo- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco. ¿Si eso no era malevolencia entonces que era? y negó con la cabeza. –Bien- más que tranquilo sonrió -Que tengas dulces sueños Draco-

-Pues yo espero que tú no… así podrías dejarme descansar mañana…- Harry rió bajito y con un _nox_ sin varita apagó la luz.

 _*xXx* A 50 kg. Del peso ideal (y a 181 Días De enamorarse)*xXx*_


	5. ¡No lloraré en frente de ti, Potter!

**Notas de la autora:** Hola pequeños! ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi que espero que disfruten~ les mando muchos besitos y saluditos especiales a Dragón de mala fe, SakuraAli, Sylvanie y lalala por comentar! muchas, muchas gracias!~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¡No lloraré en frente de ti, Potter!**

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*3 semana después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Después de muchas protestas y discusiones, Draco se hallaba corriendo en la banda de la caminadora fulminando con la mirada a cierto moreno que estaba cómodamente desparramado en un sillón crema frente a él, tomando una bebía helada. Movía rítmicamente sus pies enfundados en botas de cuero siguiendo el "son" de la ridícula cancioncita muggle que sonaba en todo su esplendor en el salón de verano de Malfoy Manor _"¡Merlín! ¿A quién se le ocurrió? ¡¿Qué es eso de jorobas femeninas?!* Los muggle sí que están chalados"_

Esa diabólica verborrea con sonidos de "thump, thump" no le ayudaban a concentrarse en sus ejercicios como Potter aseguraba, pero el muy sin vergüenza estaba en su mundo de ensoñación tarareando la canción.

Con jadeante determinación siguió su encomienda de seguir corriendo. Miró su reloj y maldijo entre dientes, apenas habían pasado 7 malditos minutos y ya no podía y aun así el bendito niño-que-vivió-para-joderle-la-existencia no le daba la indicación de pasar a otro aparato. Lo siguió fulminó con la mirada y comenzó pensar en el que se había convertido su pasatiempo favorito; las mil maneras de planear el asesinato de él elegido, alias, Potty Potter.

 _"_ _Definitivamente lo asesinaré de la peor manera posible… Nadie señalará como principal sospechoso a ese horrible chaleco deshilachado que destila mal gusto por cada maldita hebra mal tejida y que ruega a gritos una cristiana sepultura…"_ rechistaba en su mente entrecerrando mas los ojos.

Sentía las saladas gotas de sudor marcar su piel y pegar su cabello a su frente, como detestaba esa sensación pegajosa y sucia, los Malfoy no estaban hechos para el ejercicio mundano, eso era más que obvio, pero ¿Qué hacerle? Su entrenador personal que era mitad muggle (y seguro mitad elfo domestico, por ello la magia sin varita, o eso sospechaba Draco) lo había obligado a correr en esa estúpida banda como un vil ratón y para colmo no había recompensa. _"¡Ni siquiera una mugre rana de chocolate!"_ pensó enfurruñado.

-¡Detén este infernal aparto Potter!- chilló entre jadeos. Era lo más que podía soportar.

Ya no podía más. Llevaban cerca de diez minutos con el mismo aparato y sus piernas ya estaban protestando, se sentían torpes y pesadas, estaba seguro que de un momento caería cual tronco… solo esperaba, si llegaba a desplomarse por el esfuerzo sobre humano, caer encima del malnacido que parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento _"al menos podría aplastarlo… o romperle algo. Aunque sea los torcidos fierros en sus ojos"_ se consoló.

-Pero si apenas comenzamos Draco, aguanta otros 5 minutos- dijo sacando una revista "El quiddich de hoy" de su mochila sin fondo y comenzó a hojearla cruzando sus piernas arriba de la mesa de madera tallada, herencia de su tátara abuela Capella Malfoy.

-¡Cómo te detestó!- Harry sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano, aumentó la velocidad de la caminadora.

* * *

Las sesiones de masaje siguieron llevándose a cabo diariamente y Draco aun no lograba acostumbrarse a ellas. _"Aunque creo que es lo mejor del bendito día"_ pensó con desgano pues su microscópica alimentación daba mucho que desear. Su estomago protestaba y Potter solo le daba de vez en cuando horribles barras muggle de salvado de trigo.

 _"_ _Maldito su estampa, seguro se está vengando por todo lo de la escuela"_ vociferaba entre mordida y mordida. Por más que le doliera admitir ese cartón era mejor de nada por muy insípidas que estuvieran.

Como si estuviera presumiendo el muy creído se ponía a correr en la banda durante media hora y en lugar de agotado y despatarrado siempre terminaba empapado de sudor pero tan fresco como una lechuga; _"que envidia"_ bufó Draco.

Pareciera que su mirada era intensa porque el moreno le regresó a ver mientras se secaba con una toalla las saladas gotas que escurrían de su cabello y le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero no una sonrisa triunfante como las que solía dedicarle cuando lo ponía a hacer flexiones o le daba de comer toda esa pastura cual vil conejo, no. Esa sonrisa de completa dicha que enmarcaba una felicidad tan brillante que le parecía desconocida.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Pasar tanto tiempo en semejante compañía le estaba afectando su percepción.

-Métete a bañar, que apestas- reprendió arrojándole una botella con agua. Con un mohín le sacó la lengua antes de que el otro se retirara con su estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

Durante esas semanas compartidas de sumo trabajo en donde un Draco más o menos colaborador seguía su ritmo, le llamó mucho la atención que no mencionara ni una sola vez a Astoria Greengrass; razón primordial de ese aberrante peso que se cargaba encima.

Bueno, de hecho casi no quería hablar con él más de lo necesario, pero lo poco que se animaba, negaba el factor "Astoria" y eso irritaba en sobre manera a Harry ya que cualquiera pensaría que a pesar de ser tan estoico como aparentaba ser, comenzaría a lloriquear en sus momentos de soledad o cuando dormían, pero.. Nada… parecía que las primeras semanas prefería guardárselo en lo profundo de su ser y quiso darle tiempo.

Sin embargo Draco no emitía ni pio con respecto a ello y cada que intentaba abordar el tema, prefería salir campantemente por la tangente dándole de paso un insulto, que seguro consideraba bien merecido.

Pero Merlín que quería ayudarle y sabía que la única forma de asegurarle que daría todo de sí era librándose de la maldición latente de la Greengrass de una buena vez por todas y solo había una forma de hacerlo y era: desahogándose.

" _Por Godric que empiezo a sonar como Mione_ " caviló sobando el puente de su nariz.

Draco hacia sus enfriamientos sentado en el suelo, con la vista clavada en sus pies y podía escucharlo maldecir de que no se alcanzaba la punta. Eso le causó gracia y enternecimiento a partes iguales, que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Muy bien, buen trabajo- le dio una palmada en el hombro, ya que cuando lo hizo en la cabeza días antes, lo fulminó con la mirada siseándole peligrosamente que no era su mugre perro para palmearle la cabeza y decirle "buen chico".

" _Pero que delicadito es"_ sonrió relamiéndose los labios pues sabía que sin todas esas capas de complicado entramado, no sería Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido Malfoy?- preguntó inocentemente caminando a su alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?- arqueó una ceja y se le quedó viendo. Se veía en guardia como si esperara la menor oportunidad para atacar. –Ya lo has visto, sigo al pie de la letra tu rutina y fíjate que lo hago con rechistar y sin ofenderte, que ya es ganancia- Harry rodó los ojos con un _"si claro…"_

–Aunque si me preguntas diría que eres un tirano sádico que le gusta verme sufrir…- comenzó a decir con acidez y un deje divertido que a Harry le dolió cortar y se armó para pararse en el ojo del huracán.

-Me refiero a como llevas lo de Astoria- se quedó de piedra y solo pudo percibir su quebrado jadeo desdibujando esa irónica sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Draco se puso en pie con sus murallas filosamente infranqueables en alto y una mirada cargada de veneno dirigida solo a él. Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que venía.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, Potter- escupió con todo su desdén -trabajas para mí y tienes que obedecerme… ahora, retírate-

Aquello no lo podía dejar pasar.

-En primera, no trabajo para ti _Malfoy_. Estoy por mi propio pie en este lugar ayudándote. Y segundo, yo soy el que te da las órdenes ¿quedó claro?- tragó duro, pero no se amilanó y siguió retándolo con la mirada –Pregunté como estas llevando tu problema con Astoria-

-Estoy bien, perfectamente- murmuró apretando su mandíbula.

-¡Claro que no estás bien! ¡No te he visto reaccionar en todas las mugres semanas que hemos convivido, Draco! ¡Jamás la mencionas, siempre finges que no sientes nada! ¡Sé que te duele, pero guardándotelo no solucionas nada!- sabía que explotar no le serviría de nada, pero ahí estaba, contestándole y erizando mas al escurridizo Slytherin quien lo miraba furioso.

-¡No estoy guardando nada! ¡Y eso no te importa!- chilló alejándose cuando el ojiverde se intentó acercar.

-¡Claro que me importa!- se quedó sorprendido cuando lo acorraló contra la pared; tal vez por la cercanía o la fuerza de convicción en sus palabras, pero Draco frenó su lucha y se le quedó viendo. No importaba la causa de su reacción pues ya tenía su atención, estaba casi seguro de que lo tenía donde lo necesitaba, solo necesitaba un empujón más.

–A lo que me refiero es que esto es un vil circulo si no cierra tu herida, si cumplimos el plazo de seis meses, ¡nada te garantiza que no volverás a caer en depresión y subir de peso!- Draco desvió su mirada e hizo un puchero, apretó la boca y así se quedó -¿sabes cuál es tu maldito problema?- instigó.

-Yo no tengo problema alguno- dijo en voz baja, aunque estuvo tentado a contestarle que él era su maldito problema, pero no pudo; se sentía enclaustrado y que le faltaba el aire.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres un maldito bloque de hielo! Con toda tu coraza de indoloro cabezota que aparenta lo que no es…-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Tienes que llorar para purgar tus penas!- insistió Harry tomándolo de las manos, instigándolo.

-¡Qué no voy a llorar, maldita sea!-

-¿Crees que no dolerá tan fuerte el golpe si lo disimulas? ¿Que si pretendes que no te duele desaparecerá la herida así como así? Pues te tengo noticias, ¡no es así! ¡Esto a la larga te carcome!-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca, tú no sabes nada!- se cubrió los oídos y se libró del brazo que bloqueaba su paso, pero Harry lo seguía de cerca, no dejaría que se fuera y se escondiera bajo su coraza. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Pues dímelo! ¡Dime lo que no se para enterarme! Ya que yo no sé nada en comparación del gran Draco Malfoy, conocedor de todo lo habido y por haber, gran señor poderoso e intachable, tan inalcanzable que…-

-¡Soy despreciable! - Harry se calló a mitad de su afrenta. Las palabras hacían eco en sus oídos _"¿acaso dijo despreciable?_ Draco temblaba y en su fragilidad Harry lo atrapó para que no callera – Ella me dijo que jamás… se casaría con alguien tan despreciable como yo…- los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a rodar sin cesar por sus mejillas.

-Draco…-

-¿Ya estas contento?- preguntó entre sollozos -No soy nada y Astoria lo sabía… iluso de mí que creí que veía algo bueno en mi… al fin y al cabo, un Mortifago, es un Mortifago hasta la muerte, ¿verdad?- hipó desconsolado abrazándose a sí mismo –no tenía nada que ofrecerle…- se veía tan derrotado y mínimo, tan vulnerable que la sangre le hervía en sus entrañas

 _"_ _¿Maldita desgraciada ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?"_ maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a esa chica que en definitiva no valía la pena, pero que tanto daño causó intencionalmente a Draco, justo donde sabía que más le dolería; en su orgullo y amor propio.

-¡¿Estas de coña?!- sorprendido el rubio puso los ojos de plato -¡Eres una gran persona! aunque un poco pendenciero y agrio… pero tienes una infinidad de cosas a tu favor… eres inteligente, dulce… Merlín que eres tantas cosas que ni idea de cómo comenzar…- lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras temblaba en su lugar, acarició su espalda tratando de acallar su dolor.

Draco rechistó con las primeras palabras que más que un cumplido le pareció una ofensa pero ahogó un sollozo con lo ultimo preguntándose ¿realmente piensa eso de mi?

-Tienes mucho más para ofrecer de lo que crees Draco y si ella no lo supo ver cuando lo obtuvo sin siquiera merecerlo, ella se arrepentirá al ver a qué gran partidazo dejó ir- sonrió secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Eres pésimo para consultor sentimental Potter…- sorbió su nariz de una forma nada Malfoy, que en ese momento no le importó en lo absoluto- –pero gracias… por… lo que sea que haya sido esta disque charla motivacional-

-Ya sabes Draco, cuando quieras- dijo con alegría dándole un beso en la frente que estremeció al rubio. " _Mierda, fue demasiado pronto"_ pensó retractándose un poco de su acción inevitable que tenía que encubrir.

-¿Y eso?- Harry se mordió la lengua ante el semblante sonrojado e incrédulo que lo cuestionaba.

-¿Apoyo motivacional?- contestó no muy convencido y estirándose con un bostezo lo encaminó a la puerta -Bueno, ehh… ya aclarado ese punto y cerrado el ciclo, comienza a mover esas lonjitas que no se limpiaran solas para su sesión de mimos-

Draco se ofuscó como felino salvaje enrojeciendo hasta la punta de su platinado cabello -¡muérete idiota!- vociferó comenzando a alejarse a grandes zancadas para alivio de Harry. " _Eso estuvo cerca_ " pudo suspirar aliviado.

* * *

 _*xXx*A 45 kg. del peso ideal (y a 160 Días De enamorarse)*xXx*_


	6. ¿Realmente crees que puedo lograrlo?

**Notas de la autora:** Buenas noches, ya estoy nuevamente por aqui con la entrega semanal! yey~ me alegra que siga siendo de su agrado! muchas gracias por comentanta Dragon de mala fe, lalala, AnataYume, Jess Granger s y Janivera! les mando un beso enorme w!

Pues bueno en este capi seguimos con las partes dramaticas que tanto me gustan (sip, soy una drama queen de lo peor xD) Espero que les siga gustando~

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Realmente crees que puedo lograrlo?**

Harry estaba más que feliz porque las cosas estaban resultando bastante bien. Claro que Draco seguía quejándose como nunca y rezongando todas sus órdenes, pero se veía de un mejor humor (más genuino al menos), más abierto con él y a regañadientes hacia sus ejercicios imprimiéndole todo su esfuerzo; esfuerzo que valió la pena pues ya había bajado 5 kilos en 1 mes y eso ameritaba una celebración (aunque cada que quería sacar eso a colación, el rubio lo interrumpía con un poco de verborrea acida acerca de su sweater favorito que aseguraba "dañaba la vista y la sanidad de las mentes pobres"; ni que hacerle.

Con un movimiento de varita sacó su báscula y pudo percibir un chillido por parte de Draco y una amenazante mirada dirigida al pequeño aparato. Estaba seguro que la pobre báscula ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra con esa punzante mirada y que él sería el siguiente.

Draco siempre parecía escreguto de cola explosiva listo para atacar cuando terminaba de sacarle medidas y de pesarlo. Tal como acordaron no le decía su progreso y no es que se negara a decírselo, si no que el otro se negaba a saberlo.

Nada más terminar, se bajó corriendo evadiendo su mirada (como era usual) y con un mohín tomó una de las barras energéticas de la mesa para hacer una mueca antes de darle una mordida.

Se veía a leguas que detestaba las barras de granola que le regaló, que refunfuñaba cada que podía sobre lo insípidas que sabían. Pero Harry se negaba a complacerle pues si quería evitar que recayera, no podía darle cosas muy dulces por el momento, por mucho que lo lamentara.

Fuera como fuera, estaba orgulloso por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas, Draco ya parecía más a gusto con su presencia y su semblante estaba mejor (nada que ver con la amenazante sombra de Astoria Greengrass que andaba cargando sobre su espalda) y podría asegurar que cumpliría el plazo de 6 meses para que regresara a su peso ideal y no dejaría que se apagara su animosidad, ni aunque le siguiera picándolo con eso que tenía en su mano…

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios es eso?"_ se preguntó observándolo con divertimiento. Parecía muy entretenido picándole el estomago con lo que sea que traía en la mano, haciendo una comisura como niño chiquito que le parecía endemoniadamente adorable, pero como ya le estaba causando cosquillas decidió detenerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- como si fuera una aberración que no se enteraba de su intensión lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Obvio, trato de apuñalarte, cuatro ojos – ante su seriedad trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener una risotada, mal lograda por cierto, pues el rubio bufó y comenzó a hacerle más fuerte.

 _"_ _Sip, igual que un escreguto… puede picar, arañar y lanzar acido al mismo tiempo"_

-Pero es una espátula de plástico ni siquiera tiene filo- ironizó para los oídos sordos de Draco.

-¡Deja de resistirte y sucumbe de una vez!-

* * *

Como detestaba ese día de la semana. Decir que estaba irritado era poco.

Tener que subirse al endemoniado aparato muggle para exponerse desvergonzadamente frente a Potter era demasiado y luego estaban esas horribles barras que podría asegurar que era alimento para cobayos en lugar de personas, porque claramente podía sentir virutas de madera en él _"y se atreve a dárselas a un Malfoy! ¡Eso ya es una ruin blasfemia!"_

Pero lo que realmente lo tenía de pésimo humor era haberse mostrado todo Hufflepuff y expuesto ante Potter y para colmo llorando, ¡Sí! ¡El duro e insensible Draco Malfoy llorando a moco tendido en el hombro de san Potter! _"pero no es como si fuera la primera vez"_ le dijo la vocecilla con voz de Pansy, tan burlona pero tan cierto… _"aunque esa vez terminó con un hechizo de su parte casi matándome…_ _así que esto ya es ganancia"_ ironizó para sus adentros.

Y viendo la espátula de plástico pensó en eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, así su momento de debilidad moriría con él. El plan perfecto.

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*1 semana después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Haciendo su ejercicio de calentamiento mientras tarareaba la pegajosa letra de la canción de su radio, una lechuza voló sobre su cabeza hasta posarse en su hombro. Era fácil reconocer a esa pequeña alegre lechuza y sorprendido le acaricio la cabeza.

-Hola Pig- la lechuza gorjeó jubilosa y le extendió la pata.

Ron al parecer estaba organizando una pequeña reunión y prácticamente lo obligaba a ir, asegurándole con letras claras que si no lo hacia lo acusaría con su madre diciéndole que ha estado quien sabe donde sin comer bien y que dejó el cuerpo de aurores por gusto.

 _"_ _Por Godric Ron, que solo pedí un año sabático"_ rodó los ojos con divertimiento.

No sabía si ir o no. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Hacia 1 mes que solo estaban Draco y él, lado a lado durante 24 horas al día… y no es que le molestara _"por supuesto que no"_ pensó con una bobalicona sonrisa; sino todo lo contrario. Había sido bastante divertido mirar el mal humor de Draco al despertar, sus jubilosas sonrisas disimuladas cuando comía todas las fresas que quería y las rabietas sonrojadas que hacia cuando le daba su masaje. ¿Quién podría cansarse de eso? Al menos, él no.

Pero por otro lado pensaba que tal vez estaba siendo algo egoísta pensando solo en su gusto de estar a su lado y no consideraba las necesidades del rubio…suspiró _. "seguro Draco ya quiere respirar otros aires, visitar a sus amigos, estudiar o algo así"_ se sintió súbitamente desanimado. Aparte, se la estaba apañando bien y no se veía con la constante necesidad de ingerir algo dulce… se rascó la nuca y regresó a ver a la puerta donde se encontraba Draco duchándose.

 _"_ _No le haría mal un poco de libertad de vez en cuando… a parte siempre puedo recurrir a Tinny para que le eche un ojo"_

Así que tras meditándosela, decidió que lo mejor era presentarse un par de horas que no haría daño a nadie.

 _"_ _Aparte seguro que si no voy, Hermione va a venir a derrumbar Malfoy Manor cuando se entere que estoy viviendo temporalmente aquí, seguro pensando que me tienen secuestrado"_ rió ante su idea y garabateó enseguida su respuesta.

* * *

Draco se alegró un poco de no estar bajo el ojo vigilante del elegido. _"Al parecer sus mascotas no pueden estar más de un mes sin verlo porque enloquecen sin el"_ rió con fuerza queriendo ver la cara pecosa del Weasley cuando se enterara que su precioso Potter se la pasaba todo el santo día con él. _"Eso sería invaluable"_ sonrió de muy buen humor.

Poniéndose su mejor bata (que no había sido impregnada con magia para agrandar) le dio un sorbo a su té chai y se preparó para una buena tarde- noche " _y creo que sonsacaré a Tinny para que me de unas galletas de chocolate"_ pensó malicioso.

Decidido a pasar un gran día, decidió encerrarse en su biblioteca a leer un buen libro. Hacía tiempo que no le dedicaba un momento a su libro de "la máquina del tiempo" o a cualquier otro, gracias a cierto alguien que se instaló en su cuarto para apagar las luces a las diez en punto.

 _"_ _Idiota"_ pensó con media sonrisa mirando al sitió que le gustaba tomar Harry en el marco de la biblioteca como si fuera un lugar toxico para él y su incultura. Su sonrisa se desdibujó cuando no lo vio ahí. Con una mueca, se negó a admitir que una parte de él se sentía extrañamente solo sin la presencia del Gryffindor y sus bobaliconas palabras.

 _"_ _¡Por Salazar, Que solo han pasado un par de horas desde que se fue!"_ se dijo hastiado frunciendo su entrecejo _"Es solo nostalgia por alguien con quien charlar… o mínimo hablar"_ pensó subiendo sus pies descalzos al sofá acomodándose el libro en sus rodillas.

La quietud en el ambiente le recordó un poco sus tarde en Hogwarts en su sala común de Slytherin, como con una sola orden su sequito se quedaba acomodado a su alrededor y lo acompañaban en animosa conversación si así lo quería.

 _"_ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que contacté con ellos?"_ se preguntó. Extrañaba a sus amigos, por muy convenencieros que fueran, eran Slytherin, era lógico que solo se juntaran con él por su alcurnia y posición económica… pero la camaradería y complicidad de aquellos tiempos más simples antes de que se desatara la guerra, era digno de añoranza.

Aunque si lo comparaba con la extraña relación de ¿amistad? (ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era) que tenía con Potter, era muy diferente, pero bastante interesante. Con forme pasaban los días, más se convencía que el niño-que-vivió-para-estar-a-su-servicio, realmente esperaba lo mejor para él de manera genuina, se empeñaba tanto en ayudarle que era abrumador.

Suspiró dándole una mordida a la nueva barra de avena (mejor que la de granola y salvado de trigo cabe recalcar) y pensó que tal vez la compañía de Potter no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

Harry por su parte no se la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. La animosidad de encontrarse con sus amigos se esfumó casi tan pronto como llegó. Tras saludar a Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville, el primero comenzó a atacarlo con preguntas que no estaba seguro si quería contestar, pero sabía que de hacerlo, contestaría con la pura verdad.

 _"_ _Al parecer los hábitos de Hermione no solo a mí se me pegaron"_ pensó dándole un sorbo a su whisky de fuego. Por más que Dean y Seamus trataban de desviar la plática a lo que ocurría en la oficina de aurores y lo que se estaba perdiendo, Ron insistía en saber que era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

-Ya enserio hermano, si ser auror era lo que siempre soñaste ser, ¿Por qué tomarte un año sabático? Digo está bien querer descansar, pero, es demasiado tiempo, ¿para qué? Sabes que puedes decírmelo cumpa, para eso estamos los amigos- Harry ya conocía esa jugada de la carta de "amigos" pero no quería ceder.

-Déjalo, Ron, que no es nada-

-¿Será que ya te encontrarse a la futura señora del niño que vivió?- preguntó Dean no creyéndose mucho el "no es nada" dándole esa mirada cínica alzando ambas cejas. Harry rió sin ganas.

-¿Enserio hermano? Que genial ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Es por Ginny? Sabes que ella está muy feliz con ese tal búlgaro Kristoff que conoció, claro que me hubiera gustado que ustedes dos se quedaran juntos, eran tal para cual… aunque fuera un poco raro para mí al principio… pero eras un gran partido para mi hermana-

Harry procuró no rodar los ojos. Su relación con Ginny definitivamente tenía que salir de la mesa. Aunque solo duró un par de meses y ambos acordaron que estuvo mal en muchos aspectos, tanto de atracción como de madurez, no se sentía cómodo que lo mencionara.

-Esto no es por una chica- Seamus soltó un "aja" incrédulo y reiteró –no lo es… sin embargo si les interesa saber, estoy trabajando en un proyecto que me gusta mucho… junto con Malfoy y debido a que absorbe parte de mi tiempo preferí dar mi baja temporal… aparte ya tenía tiempo que me estaba meditando lo de pasar de ser auror de tiempo completo…-

-Espera… ¿dijiste Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Neville mirándolo con ojos desorbitados como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

-¿Enserio, hermano? Seguro y es algo sumamente "excitante" con ese Slytherin estirado- rió Dean siendo imitado por Seamus y Ron. Harry dejó caer su trago en la mesa apretándolo más de la cuenta y al parecer el único que lo notó fue Neville.

-Escuche que Malfoy está como albóndiga gigante, lo que daría por tomarle unas fotos- dijo Ron dándole un codazo amistoso que no le caía nada bien por el momento.

-¿Y qué tiene que este gordito?- preguntó en tono peligroso.

-¡Harry! Es castigo divino por ser tan hijo de puta durante la escuela, apuesto que por eso es que la Greengrass lo botó, bien merecido se lo tiene- dijo muy seguro el pelirrojo poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Ron- advirtió.

Harry procuró mantenerse en sus casillas. Como detestaba que Ron se pusiera en ese plan. Sabía que para él la palabra "Malfoy" era un detonante de alto calibre, pero, por Morgana que ya no eran unos críos de Hogwarts que a la menor provocación sacaban las uñas.

Ron no lo había visto esforzarse al máximo dando todo de sí, trabajar religiosamente confiando ciegamente en su ayuda, desmoronarse frente a sus ojos… así que no tenía invitación para burlarse de él.

-Vamos Harry, no me digas que no te divierte-

-Pues no y a ti tampoco debería- Ron dudó cuando la cara de Harry se mantuvo impasible con esa mirada que reafirmaba que él era el elegido que derrotó a Lord Voldemort y borró su sonrisa.

-Harry estás hablando como si te interesara mucho ese hurón oxigenado- hizo una pausa y regresó a ver a los chicos buscando respaldo -¿sabes lo que sería gracioso Seamus? que dijera que le gusta el cerdito Malfoy, eso sí sería hilarante- dijo como si fuera lo más tonto que se le hubiera ocurrido y Harry más que arto de todo eso y las risas que bullían en la mesa; se acomodó su abrigo de lana y depositó cinco galeones sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie acercándose a Ron.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo más gracioso, Ron? Es cierto. Me gusta el cerdito Draco Malfoy como lo llamas y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-

* * *

Draco en la comodidad de su sillón y la calidez de su chimenea estaba muy aburrido.

No podía concentrarse en nada y aunque técnicamente ya había terminado su libro (lo cual sería bueno, si pudiese recordar cuál fue el final) pero, ajeno a todo, no sentía más que pesadez.

Así que tras torturar al pobre de Tinny y castigarlo con plancharse las manos por negarle una rebanada de pastel de queso y zarzamora, comenzó a vagar por la Mansión, esperando encontrar la dichosa mochila del salvador del mundo mágico para robar/tomar prestada su bascula y por fin desaparecerla de una vez por todas (incluso ya había ideado una escusa cuando Potter se preguntara donde estaba)

Mirando por la ventana del salón principal notó que ya era bastante tarde y Harry aun no regresaba… ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para su masaje…

 _"_ _Tonto Harry ¿Cómo puedes faltar a tus labores?"_ se dijo cruzado de brazos pensando que si fuera verdaderamente un elfo se aparecería si lo llamaba, eso sería practico… _"¡Espera! ¿Lo llamé por su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo es Harry? Maldición es Potter… siempre Potter y siempre será Potter"_ se reprendió abochornado por su lapsus momentáneo.

Moviendo su mano apartó esos extraños pensamientos y se puso a ver entre las cosas regadas de Harry. Hojas sin sentido con garabatos de patas de araña, revistas de quiddich y algo prohibido.

Se había prometido no leer ni un ejemplar mas del Profeta, pero debido a que su curiosidad insistía en llamarlo donde no debía y el idiota Gryffindor la dejó a plena vista como tentándolo a echar un vistazo, trató de contenerse.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó jalando el odioso periódico hacia sí y comenzó a hojearlo _. "pura basura escrita, siguiendo la escuela de Skeeter, que mal gusto"_ pensó pasando con rapidez las paginas.

Sin embargo algo captó su atención. Sin meditarlo dos veces echó un vistazo al dicho artículo; artículo que lo dejó boquiabierto al instante con una incipiente desazón, que sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. _"Astoria…"_

-¡Draco!- la voz acelerada de Harry lo asaltó y lo regresó a ver secando su rostro con el dorso de la mano sin cuidado. Los protocolos de elegancia podían irse a la mierda ese momento, el solamente quería que no lo viera llorar… _de nuevo_ …-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- asintió y permitió que lo abrazara, sin importarle si sus manos se tocaban tras de su espalda o no.

El moreno no siguió insistiendo, ya no hacía falta una vez viendo el ejemplar del profeta y una Astoria Greengrass con su cabello firmemente acomodado en un peinado alto, sonriendo a las cámaras abrazando el brazo del que el encabezado anunciaba que era su prometido.

Harry se maldijo una y mil veces por dejar ese ejemplar tan al alcance del rubio que en plena fase de recuperación, no debía ser sometido a tal estrés.

-Tranquilo Draco…- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Como se odiaba ser tan malo con la "charla motivacional" y no poder ayudarlo a no sufrir por alguien que no lo merecía.

Draco no dijo nada y solo apretó los labios mirándole con su mercurio líquido, resplandeciendo con algo nuevo y bastante excitante. _Determinación._

-¿Realmente crees que regresaré a mi viejo yo?- preguntó en un quedo hipido que enterneció a Harry quien con su pulgar apartó sus lagrimas de sus ojos y acunó su rostro acercando su rostro al suyo dándole todo el apoyo que podía.

-¡Por supuesto Draco, estoy segurísimo de eso! Te vengarás de esa arpía sin corazón y ya nunca más podrá volver hacerte llorar- dijo secando sus lagrimas con devoción que calentó su corazón.

Draco se dejó consolar dando un asentimiento, perdiéndose en su calidez. Harry volvió a besar su frente y esta vez no tuvo la fuerza de apartarlo; solo se quedó viéndolo ahí tan cerca como lo tenía y suspiró.

 _"_ _Sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes y reconfortantes, no son feos…"_

* * *

 _*xXx*A 43 kg. del peso ideal (y a 152 Días De enamorarse)*xXx*_


	7. ¡Decaída desastrosa! ¿Qué estas mirando?

**Notas de la Autora:** Buenos días pequeños! vengo de rapidito porque ya me tengo que ir a la escuela! xD Me alegra que sigan leyendo mis desvarios y muchísimas gracias a SakuraAli, lalala y Chlaisa por comentar el capi anterior! se los agradezco muchísimo~

Espero que este capi les guste y prometo que será el ultimo capi triston! pinky promise ;P

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¡Decaída desastrosa! ¿Qué estas mirando cuatro ojos?**

Ese casi cumplido comenzó a hacer mella en su cabeza. _"¿Cómo que sus ojos brillantes?_ " una nota de pánico lo invadió.

 _"_ _Potter no tiene nada lindo… ni es jodidamente atractivo… digo, ya no es la lagartija chaparra de Hogwarts… de hecho tiene músculos marcados y su estatura es envidiable… y su estúpida sonrisa tiene algo casi tan interesante como sus ojos…"_ Negó con la cabeza _"¡y de vuelta a los ojos, joder!"_ aquello era imposible… la palabra "Potter" y "guapo" no podía ir en la misma frase a menos que estuviera condicionada con un "no es". Decidió examinarlo ahora que lo tenía así de cerca.

 _"_ _Sus pestañas son tan espesas y largas tras esos horribles círculos torcidos"_ pensó y rió ante las tonterías que le jugaba su brillante cerebro. Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza.

-Draco ¿estás bien?- preguntó consternado y Draco apenas caía en cuenta que se le quedó viendo tontamente sin parpadear. Avergonzado se separó y asintió.

-Perfectamente… voy a ducharme- dijo evadiendo su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Solamente sabía que había algo raro en Potter y que su rostro no parecía querer dejar de arder.

* * *

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el escrutinio de la mirada gris. Jamás se le había quedado viendo con tal fuerza ni durante un periodo tan prolongado. Si le preguntaban incluso podría decir que en la mirada gris había ¿gusto? " _por Merlín Harry no te hagas ilusiones"_ se dijo sonriendo tontamente.

-Espera…- Sin meditarlo lo tomó de la mano evitando que se siguiente alejando. Sentir la suave piel contra sus dactilares lo emocionó incitándolo a acariciarla disimuladamente, excusándose en el gesto de detenerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó secamente desviando sus ojos tratando de apartar también su mano que tenía firmemente sujeta.

Mordiéndose el labio contempló con gusto el maravilloso color en las mejillas de terciopelo teñidas de ese tenue escarlata como manzanas que ansiaba con todas sus ganas probar (aunque sea darles una mordida).

-Ehh… te tengo una sorpresa para mañana- Bueno, tal vez aquello no era lo que quería decir pues no era un "obsequio" como tal. Pero no pudo detenerse una vez ver los ojos grises ampliarse sorpresivamente con ese espectacular brillo que solo veía dedicado a su tarta de frutos secos. Su labio tembló como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo. Con una comisura carraspeó y asintió restándole importancia haciendo sonreír aun mas a Harry -que espero que te gusté cuando lo veas-

* * *

En el amplio salón del ala oeste donde el clima siempre era agradable durante todo el año, fue dedicado específicamente a todos los aparatos de ejercicio muggle de Potter y era donde siempre pasaban gran parte del tiempo. Casi siempre estaba atestada de ruido de peleas, rezongos y estridente música pop, sin embargo ese día solo se podía percibir su pesada respiración haciendo eco en esas cuatro paredes y uno que otro gimoteo.

-Ahh… Harry… no… me duele…- sollozó sintiendo como el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo ardía en transpiración y con ojos suplicantes rogó que el moreno tuviera compasión con su pobre cuerpo.

-Vamos Draco, ya solo falta poquito… flexiona las rodillas… muy bien, así, sostente de mí- Draco como si fuera una tabla de salvación se aferró a él jadeando –ahora sube la pierna lo mas que puedas…- un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando sintió esa presión característica. Sus piernas dolían y la cara del cuatro ojos tan cerca de la suya no ayudaba.

-Maldición…- gimió cuando quiso bajar su pierna pero Harry se lo impido -¡no seas tan brusco!- suplicó haciendo a Harry reír quien tras contar cinco segundos más lo ayudó a bajar lentamente –con cuidado…- casi suspiró de gusto cuando las ligas desaparecieron de sus tobillos y Harry poniéndose en pie comenzó a masajear sus músculos envarados.

-Muy bien, bien hecho- dijo pasándole su botella de agua. Harry se relamió los labios viéndolo todo rojo por el esfuerzo jadeando a más no poder, pero por su semblante notaba que el ejercicio no mejoró el humor de Draco.

-¡Muy bien mi culo!- chilló lanzándole al rostro de regreso la botella -¡eres un salvaje, Potter!- con muchísimo trabajo se pudo sentar. Todo su mallugado cuerpo dolía con ese ejercicio torturador. Harry se cubrió la boca para evitar que le viera sonreír -¿un obsequio?- bufó indignado -¡las ligas de ejercicio no son un obsequio, imbécil!-

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*4 semanas después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Superando su record previo de 30 abdominales (ahora ya podía hacer con orgullo 50), Harry se le ocurrió una buena forma de aprovechar la suntuosa alberca de Malfoy Manor y sugirió ponerlo a nadar ya que en palabras de Hermione, no había ejercicio más completo que aquel.

-Vamos globito se que puedes hacerlo mejor, da otras 5 vueltas- Draco le hizo una mueca y con reticencia obedeció con un "claro, como tú no lo estás haciendo cara rajada"

 _"_ _Y ya dejé de ser Harry otra vez"_ pensó algo desanimado porque Draco insistía en los apodos y el uso de su apellido, pero bueno, que lo llamara por su nombre era un milagro aunque lo hiciera en contadas ocasiones.

Haciendo anotaciones en su libreta asintió con suficiencia que iba bastante bien. _"15 quilos es bastante bueno"_ se dijo viendo que el cambio ya se notaba en Draco aunque este parecía igual de asqueado de si mismo que no podía ver los progresos que llevaban.

Pero eso no desanimó a Harry quien pensó que tal vez necesitaba un poco mas de motivación y quien mejor que Narcisa para hacerlo.

-Oh Harry querido, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por Draco- dijo a modo de saludo la elegante dama sentándose a su lado procurando no arrugar su vestido azul cielo.

-Es un placer ayudarle Narcisa- dijo sin despegar la vista de Draco quien apenas estaba en su tercera vuelta.

-Sabia que tú podrías logarlo- dijo dándole un apretón cariñoso en su mano, antes de comenzar a vitorear a su hijo -¡vamos dragón, tu puedes! ¡Vas muy bien cariño!- Harry sonrió entusiasmado.

Realmente esas semanas en Malfoy Manor le habían cambiando la vida y poder conocer mejor a Draco y a su madre (quien resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que esperó a su primera impresión)era un regocijo que le hacía sentir tan bien consigo mismo ya que no todas las personas fuera de esa suntuosa mansión podían decir que habían visto esa ternura maternal tras la mirada fría de Narcisa o la dedicación y empeño del prepotente Draco Malfoy; sin embargo, había alguien a quien aun no podía tolerar.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? Un espectáculo de manatís?- preguntó esa voz exudando altanería que recalentó a Harry.

-¡Lucius!- reprendió Narcisa mirándole severamente. El hombre solo fingió demencia y la magia de Harry siseó en advertencia.

-¿Se divierte señor Malfoy? Porque su comentario mordaz carece de gracia- el hombre encolerizó.

-Pequeño insolente…-

-Y le advierto Lucius que si vuelve a criticar a Draco delante de mi o de él, me importara muy poco estar en su casa en calidad de invitado y le haré una pequeña demostración de porque me llaman "el elegido"- dijo con una ufana sonrisa que no tocó sus ojos y se puso en pie para dirigirse a Draco quien ya estabas terminando su última vuelta.

-¡Puedes creer a este insensato hablarme así!- Narcisa lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndole callar.

-¡Tú fuiste el insensato! ¡Hablarle así a mi dragoncito!- dijo la mujer indignada poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pero que tiene? Si parece un manatí batiendo sus aletas….-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ni te molestes en regresar a la cama, dormirás en el sofá por el siguiente mes!- dijo saliendo la elegante mujer seguida por un más que pálido Lucius rogando a que recapacitara su locura.

Draco miró que sus padres se estaban yendo y se recargó en el borde de la alberca secando sus ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué les pasó?- Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-No tengo la menor idea- se alzó de hombros dejando a Draco mas curioso -Hey Draco, ¿mañana tienes planes?- el rubio ladeó la cabeza arqueando la ceja.

-¿Aparte de tu súper agenda de ejercicio? - ironizó haciendo reír a Harry- y todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntar…-

-Bueno, bueno, siendo así ¿no quieres ir a pasear?-

* * *

Tal vez el área acondicionada de ejercitamiento en la academia de aurores no fue su primer idea de "ir a pasear" como lo llamaba Harry; pero ir realmente ahí para hacer ejercicio de verdad, era el colmo.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué tiene de diferente esto de estar corriendo en Malfoy Manor?!"_ pensó iracundo calentando sus músculos para ponerlos a trabajar. Potter estaba tras de él empujándolo/ayudándolo "para tocar" sus pies y solo bufó molesto _"¡esto es exactamente igual!_ " se quejó mentalmente pero ni para decirle que él esperaba algo mas… diferente…

 _"_ _No es como si esperara salir con el pelos de puercoespín, ni nada por el estilo… solo… quería ir a otro ambiente… nada mas… aparte ¿Quién querría salir a algún lado con el niño que vivió?"_ bueno, a demás de medio mundo mágico que lo consideraban un galanazo de primera… él no al menos… infló los cachetes cuando Potter comenzó a jalarle de los brazos para que se estirara.

-¡Muy bien Malfoy, ya estamos listos!- dijo mas que radiante que le enfermaba su constante energía –solo déjame ir con el decano para saludar y avisarle estaremos usando las instalaciones, siéntete libre y comienza con 5 vueltas-

-Claro, los deseos del súper elegido estrella, son ordenes para mí- ironizó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos rubito esfuérzate y tal vez te dejé comer esa rebanada de tarta de frutos rojos que tanto querías- canturreó para molestia de Draco a quien se le estaba haciendo agua la boca y comenzó a correr.

Harry sonrió por su "repentina" motivación y se dirigió hacia el despacho del decano, esperando que una vez terminados los ejercicios pudiera realmente llevar a Draco a pasear un rato.

* * *

Harry le había prometido que los fines de semana nadie se atrevía a ingresar a esa zona de la academia pues tenían una mejor en la zona norte, sin embargo, al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta se dio cuenta que tal vez Potty no estaba tan actualizado en chismes como se hacía creer.

Dos tipos boludos con poca brillantez en su rostro entraron y sorprendentemente le recordaron a Crabbe y Goyle en sus mejores años y conteniendo la respiración siguió corriendo, esperando que no fueran tan matones como sus antiguos compinches.

Escuchó sus bobaliconas voces y un tan familiar tono de burla. _"No, creo que me equivoqué…"_

-Oye Schmith ¿Qué no es ese Draco Malfoy?- Draco apretó los dientes y siguió en su encomienda pensando que solo le faltaban dos vueltas y ya.

El otro asintiendo comenzó a carcajearse. Se maldijo por ser tan confiado con Potter a lado que había olvidado su varita. " _Maldición"_ pensó hastiado. Dos semi- aurores en contra de un Draco desarmado no era un escenario muy placentero y tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando comenzaron a atacarlo.

-¡Mira ese cerdito corriendo!-

-¡Corre puerquito, corre!-

Draco se sintió desfallecer al escuchar esas burlas e imitaciones porcinas a su nombre y cerró los ojos. Sentía el característico nudo en su garganta, la bilis subiendo al sentirse indefenso, la iracunda necesidad de molerlos a cruciatus y las inevitables ganas de llorar. El aire le faltaba y terminando su última vuelta salió del lugar.

Sollozó cubriendo sus ojos. Se sentía desesperado _"¿Por qué acepté venir?"_ se preguntó secando sus lágrimas con su horrible playera sudada.

-Estúpido Harry…- murmuró recargándose en una pared sintiéndose imponente e hizo lo que sabía hacer -¡NONNY!- vociferó sorbiendo su nariz de un modo nada Malfoy cuando una pequeña elfina apareció frente a él.

-Amito Draco, señor ¿Qué pude hacer Nonny por usted?- preguntó temerosa esperando no hacer enojar a su amo.

-Tráeme cualquier cosa dulce que encuentres…- la elfina tembló en su lugar apretando sus manos y mirando al suelo indecisa.

-Pe-Pero… Tinny ordenó que ninguno de nosotros le diéramos nada dulce al amito Draco… es por su bien…-

-¡HAZLO, MALDICION!- la insignificante criatura asintió jalándose las orejas y desapareció en un chasquido.

* * *

Harry se sentía desfallecer, no encontraba a Draco en ningún lado pero sus cosas estaban en su lugar.

Se maldijo por haberse descuidado cuando encontró a dos imbéciles que reían e entre si y casi pudo imaginarse el panorama.

 _"_ _¡Perfecto! ¡Primero el gilipollas de Lucius Malfoy burlándose y ahora estos imbéciles!"_

Solo con decir que jamás volverían a insultar a alguien y que habían aprendido la lección con tal escarmiento que les dio que mojaron sus pantalones, no le daba el paradero del rubio.

Con un hechizo de rastreó, entrando al cuarto en el que se había refugiado Draco se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

-¿También quieres ver al cerdo en acción?- preguntó sollozante dándole una mordida a su rana de chocolate. Casi se le parte el corazón ante su dramática escena.

-¡Draco deja de hacer eso!- dio grandes zancadas hasta llegas hasta él. Apartó el dulce de su boca luchando con Draco que temblaba y no dejaba de hipar.

-¡Como si te importara!-

-¡Joder, que me importa y muchísimo Draco!- dijo desapareciendo todas sus chocolatinas y demás confites regados en el suelo.

Draco se levantó de su lugar y con sus puños comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho; golpe que Harry dejó que siguiera sin imponer resistencia, esperando que se calmara, que descargara toda su ira que calaba en su pecho, pero solamente parecía aumentar su lamento.

Con todo el dolor del mundo tomó sus manos evitando que siguiera atormentándose a sí mismo por las estupideces que dicen las demás personas. Tenía que hacerle entender.

-¿Porque te importa tanto? ¡Es que no tiene sentido! ¿Porque no simplemente te burlas y ya? ¿Porque tomarte toda esta molestia?- El rubio forcejeaba y gemía descontrolado, desgarrando un poco el corazón de Harry, haciéndole sentir imponente por no poder hacer nada; nada que le llegara a Draco para que entendiera.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUIERES SABER PORQUE? ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS, MALDICIÓN!-

* * *

 _*xXx*A 35 kg. del peso ideal (y a 122 Días De enamorarse…)*xXx*_


	8. ¡Saca tu mano de ahí, cara rajada!

**Notas de la Autora:** Holitas a todos, queridos mios! lo siento por el retraso, pero he estado bastante atareada y contrariada con este fuerte bloqueo que tengo... espero que sea de su agrado este capi! (si no me lo hacen saber u.u)

Muchos besitos especiales a lalala, Dragón de mala fe, SakuraAli, Miredraco yJess Granger S! muchas muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios!

ahora a leer!~*

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: ¡Saca tu mano de ahí, cara rajada!**

Draco se quedó sin aliento. Creyó haber enloquecido y ahora estaba escuchando una aberración pues no era posible aquello. Parpadeó dos veces mirando con creciente suspenso al su interlocutor que ni se inmutó un poco _. "¿Escuché mal?"_

-¿Qué tu qué?- murmuró.

Harry súbitamente enrojeció y Draco se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Tenía que cambiar el tema, sabía que Harry lo haría, o tal vez se burlaría y diría que no creyera semejante mentira… ¿Por qué era una mentira, verdad?

Espero unos segundos, que te tornaban pesados, silenciosos e incómodos. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse por la abrasiva mirada que le correspondía, estremeciéndole con la determinación que expresaba.

-¡Lo que oíste!- vociferó.

Draco se quedó de piedra. Abrió la boca para después cerrarla. No era posible, simplemente no. Era más fácil creer que era mitad hipogrifo o zarigüeya; pero ¿eso? ¿Que el salvador del mundo mágico gustara de él? _"que demencia…"_

-Pero estas ciego o ¿qué?- alzó la voz quebrando la quietud del pasillo -Estos estúpidos fierros torcidos no te sirven- dijo quitándole las gafas de su rostro.

Comenzó a analizarlas como si realmente supiera de lentes; pero es que él estaba seguro que no había otra respuesta más que la terrible vista del cegatón héroe era lo que le obligaba a decir eso " _o tal vez demencia por tantos avadas recibidos"_ pensó en medio de su ardua tarea. Pero Harry más que irritado le arrebató las gafas para volvérselas a poner.

-Maldita sea ¿Qué tan terrible es que te quiera?- el labio de Draco tembló y cuando sintió las manos de Harry rozar las suyas retrocedió por reflejo.

-¡Mírame, joder! ¡Soy una aberración! ¡Un cerdo en dos patas! Tú estás mal de la cabeza…- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tirando de sus cabellos. Podía comprender infinidad de cosas, hechizos complejos de magia oscura, pociones que solo magos expertos aspiran a conocer, ¿pero aquello?

Sabía que de un momento iba a comenzar a hiperventilar. Le faltaba el aire, no se sentía bien. Harry algo fastidiado por su sobre-reacción se aproximó acortando la distancia peligrosamente.

-Para ya con ello- susurró tomándolo por su suave barbilla. Draco sintió temblar todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a boquear como un pez cuando el rostro de Harry se acercó y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. " _Oh no maldición, me dará una taquicardia… ahora si me da un infarto_ " pensó cerrando los ojos sintiéndose mas allá que acá; casi podía ver a su padrino en el mas allá regañándole en alto con su severa voz por tal garrafal descuido a su imagen.

Harry aprovechó ese momento de descuido para avanzar hasta el final y por fin robarle un ansioso beso a aquellos suaves labios.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par con creciente temor cuando sintió la particular presión sobre su boca. Fue como su si cerebro se hubiera detenido y no comprendiera nada (bueno, mucho menos de lo que hasta el momento alcanzaba a entender).

Como reacción primaria intentó alejarse de la sensación ajena, apoyando sus manos en el pecho firme del auror, pero este, más que decidido en su cometido, lo afianzó por su cuello con sus fuertes manos.

Lo besó cadenciosamente, con una suavidad que nunca nadie le prodigó; como si fuera algo tan frágil que temiera romperlo. Suspiró. Se sentía impotente a aquella abrumadora sensación. Tan sencilla, pero tan llena de cosas que hasta ese día le eran desconocidas.

Tras asegurarse de que no saldría huyendo, Harry dio otro paso para rodearlo con su brazo libre para unir sus cuerpos finalmente. Cuanto ansiaba sentirlo así, con su avasallante calor, su piel vibrando bajo su toque, _tan suyo_ … aunque sea por un momento.

Sintiéndose tan lleno de sus sentimientos que esperaba que alcanzaran de alguna forma a Draco, acarició su espalda delatándose con el pequeño gimoteo que soltó el rubio con trémula voz. Mordisqueó esos finos labios anhelante de aquello que muchas veces soñó hacer en la oscuridad y que jamás pensó que se haría realidad. Lo volvió a besar con redoblado ímpetu, tan profundamente para hacerle entender. Tenía que comprender que sus palabras no eran vanas ni sus sentimientos superfluos.

Draco dejó de luchar y Harry aprovechó para invadir con su lengua esa dulce cavidad que hacía años ansiaba degustar. Era increíble como respondía su cuerpo a él. Temblaba y se aferraba aun más, casi como una muda invitación a proseguir, a explorar sin recato aquel dulce fruto durante tanto tiempo prohibido y que tal vez no tuviera oportunidad nuevamente.

–Tal vez si estoy mal de la cabeza… pero sin importar todas esas tonterías que dices, me gustas muchísimo…- dijo separándose para recargar su frente contra la del rubio, tratando de recuperar el aliento - no me importó que fueras el alfeñique llorón de la escuela…- Harry se relamió los labios con desfachatez para vergüenza de Draco.

Recuperar el aire y sus capacidades cognitivas le subió los colores a la cara y una terrible necesidad de querer ocultarse en cualquier lado. "¡ _Maldito Potter! ¿Cómo se le ocurre meterme su asquerosa lengua a la garganta? ¡Pero me va a oír!"_

-Yo nunca fui un alfeñique llorón…- rebatió torpemente jalando aire para apartar la vista.

 _"_ _¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni una! ¡Ni una sola palabra para regañarlo u ofenderlo!"_ se dijo acaloradamente. ¿O era él o el ambiente estaba muy caliente? Negó con la cabeza volviendo a intentar apartarse del pegostioso de Potter.

-Un demacrado alfeñique molón, presumido…- dijo ignorándolo acariciando sus redondeadas mejillas con sus nudillos. Eran tan suaves que podía perderse en esa sensación –ni ahora me importa que estés rellenito… me encantas como estés… peses lo que peses... Ya que nada de eso importa pues sigues siendo tú…-

Draco regresó a verlo aun sintiéndose surreal, buscando en los ojos esmeralda algún ápice de mentira o sarcasmo, porque estaba casi seguro que tenía que haber algo detrás de tanto interés, tantas dulces palabras que no podían ser verdad… pero esa abrasiva mirada era tan limpia y traslucida como un libro abierto que rayaba en la inocencia, que quemaba.

-Pero… soy un despreciable cerdo…- hipó sorbiendo su nariz. Se consideraba patético, desagradable y quebrado para ser merecedor de despertar aquellos sentimientos que tan claro se los decía. " _Tal vez hace tiempo tuviera sentido cuando lo tenía todo y era Draco-todo-poderoso-mírame-que-soy-un-jodido-dios-griego… ¿pero ahora?"_ limpiando sus lágrimas secas con el dorso de su mano bajó la mirada.

-Claro que no eres nada de eso Draco…- contestó más tranquilo ya que Draco no le rechazó y procedió a abrazarlo con todo el cariño que podía darle, ansiando poder recuperar un poco de la seguridad marca Malfoy que le caracterizaba –aunque claro, lo de ser despreciable, ya lo sabía desde hace años…- sonrió aminorando la desazón de esa palabra dándole un beso en sus enrojecidos ojos esperando hacerle sentir mejor y que por Merlín no entrara en pánico cuando digiriera todo lo que le dijo.

Dio un paso lejos de esa calidez avasallante, que aunque le reconfortaba, le hacía dudar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó consternado. La firme presión de la mano del salvador de almas perdidas sobre la suya parecía suplicarle algo que sus labios no se atrevían a decirle –no me conoces…-

-Simplemente porque así lo siento Draco…- Draco apretó los labios cuando vio esa socarrona sonrisa tan Potter que le irritaba pero que ahora se sentía ¿bien? –y sobre no conocerte, no estés tan seguro de ello… como dije, me gustas tal como eres, con todas tus defectos y virtudes…- dijo jugueteando con un suave mechón de ese cabello platinado -kilo a kilo…-

-¡Suficiente Potter que ya te pasaste!- vociferó indignado.

* * *

Tras esa revelación, Harry se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo, como si un gran peso su hubiera caído de sus hombros y ahora pudiera respirar mejor. Sin embargo la mente de Draco trabajaba a mil por hora mientras caminaban de regreso por sus cosas.

 _"_ _¿Potty es gay?"_ fue lo primero que pensó mientras tocaba su labio inferior al apenas caer en la cuenta de que lo beso, porque, no señor no fue un accidente choque de bocas _"¡Merlín que casi me saca el alma!"_ pensó sonrojado mientras el moreno metía las manos en sus bolcillos _"aunque a decir verdad no besa tan mal… ¿¡que!?"_ pensó horrorizado _"no, no, no… no besa bien… no me importa, ¡para nada! ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Aparte, ¿no estaba con la Weselette?"_ pensó mirándolo fijamente mientras este lo miraba curioso extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó campante y Draco bajó la mirada y negó –¿qué ocurre?-

Más que todo su pensamiento respecto a la fidelidad y veracidad de las palabras de Potter, le avergonzaba pensar en los mastodontes imbéciles que estaban en el área donde dejaron sus cosas.

-Yo… no…- " _encantador… ahora no puedo hilar palabras… voy de mal en peor"_ pensó asqueado de sí mismo.

-Descuida, ya me encargué de esos dos…- Ese brillo extraño en los ojos verdes le erizó el vello de la nuca que sin pensarlo, lo siguió para encontrarse con que, en efecto, Harry-soy-un-jodido-salvador-de-penosos-chicos-con-tallas-extras-Potter ya se había encargado.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- preguntó cuando vio que los tipos más blancos que el papel se pusieron morados nada más verle y salieron corriendo. Draco recomponiéndose un poco se irguió lo más que pudo arrugando la nariz cuando pasaron a su lado.

-Nada malo…- dijo sonriente al ver el fantasma de "actitud Malfoy" de Draco -solo que ya aprendieron su lección y no te volverán a molestar- se alzó de hombros acomodando su mochila tras su espalda.

-Si no te conociera, diría que eso sonó muy Slytherin…-

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*2 semanas después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Durante tenebrosas dos semanas estuvo rehuyéndole al dichoso masaje estilo Potter. No es que estuviera avergonzado ni nada… pero claro que se sentía irritado que alguien que declarara abiertamente estar loco por él, se refregara contra sus partes nobles tan descaradamente de a gratis.

-¿Vas a seguirte escondiendo de mi, masita esponjosa?- Draco resopló por el nuevo insulto y con toda la paciencia del mundo contó hasta diez para no ofenderlo.

-Estoy cansado… ahora déjame en paz y ve a hacer tus Potterciosadas en otra parte- murmuró recostándose cuan largo es en su cama.

Como le dolía todo su sensible cuerpecito y pensaba que tal vez estaría bien dormirse temprano para recuperar energía que alegremente Potter le exigiría exprimir al día siguiente _. "Maldito Potty, él y su castigo por comer alimentos prohibidos"_ refunfuñó en su mente.

Harry no le había dejado en paz ni un momento y se había extralimitado con la bicicleta ordenándole hacer 20 minutos y luego en la caminadora por otros 25 para rematarle con las jodidas ligas de nuevo. Por tanto su espalda y más allá donde la espalda pierde su nombre ardía por el esfuerzo y las constantes posiciones obligadas. " _Estúpido Harry (…) "¡es Potter!"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Odiaba que en su mente lo llamara por su simplón nombre. _"no es como si fuéramos verdaderos amigos, de hecho solo somos colaboradores y nada más… aparte él ya confesó que solo anda tras de mi cuerpo…"_ pensó haciendo una mueca ofendida.

Se estremeció cuando el lado izquierdo de su cama se hundió y la alarma en su cerebro se encendió; pero no quería abrir los ojos. Tal vez si fingía dormir desistiría.

-¿Creíste que esta noche te librarías?- Draco dio su chillido nada digno y comenzó a serpentear en la cama cual gusarapo –Vamos Draco que no te violaré mágicamente sin que te des cuenta- el rubio abrió la boca indignado e infló los cachetes. -Deja de ser tan orgulloso que se que te mueres de dolor y eres tan reacio a tomar una pócima analgésica que sabes que necesitas esto-

-No es cierto… pervertido-

-No te haré nada que tu no quieras, dragoncito…- Draco se sonrojó ante el apodo cariñoso que usaba su madre y comenzó a reprocharle.

-¡Óyeme! ¡Tú no puedes llamarme de ese modo! ¡Solo mi madre tiene derecho a… ngh…!- no pudo terminar su verborrea, esas manos sobre los músculos tensos de sus hombros obraban maravillas nublando su mente.

-¿Decías?- siguió masajeando su contractura, haciendo fluir sus manos untadas de oloroso pachuli. _"¿a qué hora se untó el aceite?"_ se preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-Eres un… mmm…- se mordió el labio para no avergonzarse más con un gemido. No quería darle más satisfacción de la que podía ver en su semblante absorto, tan lleno de sí mismo por todo lo que ocasionaba en el.

-¿Un qué, Dragón?- Harry agradeció que sus manos obraran maravillas porque estaba seguro que en sus cabales, Draco no dudaría en lanzarle un _crucio_ abiertamente. _"lo bueno es que después de esto se olvidará de todo"_ pensó campante sin dejar de masaje sus pantorrillas.

Para él era la mejor parte del día, ver tan expuesto y sensible al dragón plateado regalándole esos pequeños gimoteos que con tanto ahincó trataba de ahogar. Saber cada parte de su anatomía hacia su trabajo más sencillo; atacando las contracturas y brindándole una confianza ciega de parte de Draco de la cual podría aprovecharse.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó socarronamente cuando dejó a Draco tan relajado y deshecho en la cama, todo desparramado respirando pesadamente calleándose de sueño.

-Como te detesto…- murmuró tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada sin éxito, antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, dejando a Harry con un problema por demás insatisfactorio en sus pantalones que tendría que solucionar rápidamente en el baño.

* * *

Con la llegada de abril, las fiestas para conmemorar el fin de la guerra y la memoria de los héroes de guerra, estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Y Lucius Malfoy como todo un hombre de galas y etiqueta, ofreció su casa para oficiar dichas celebraciones.

Aunque al principio Kingsley Shacklebolt se negó rotundamente, el magnate empresarial logró convencerle (Harry presuponía que había ofrecido aumentar sus donaciones porque después de una ferviente negociación, el ministro accedió gustoso).

-Yo no voy a participar en ese circo- dijo Draco sin despegar su vista de su delicioso coctel de frutas (cortesía especial de cierto moreno que lo miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando).

Por Salazar que una cosa era que lo viera en tal estado un bizarro niño que vivió para morir por él y un par de imbéciles aurores… pero otra cosa muy distinta es que lo viera media comunidad mágica.

-Pero Draco, es una gran oportunidad para que los Malfoy seamos vistos como personas redimidas que hemos aprendido nuestros errores… si todo sale bien esto nos resarcirá- dijo esperanzada Narcisa dándole un ligero apretón en su mano. Aunque le dolía decepcionar a su madre y echar detrás su ilusión, quería mantenerse firme.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo, madre; y no lo haré. Aparte si por casualidad llego a asistir, solo seré el hazme reír del lugar… simplemente no puedo permitirlo- se cruzó de brazos esperando que la dichosa conversación terminara de una vez para que pudiera comer a gusto.

" _Bueno… dentro de lo que cabe, ya que cuatro ojos se empeña en darme pescado… aunque no está mal… ¡pero me van a salir branquias o escamas si sigo así y el por lo mientras muy cucho agasajándose con la carne!"_ pensó haciendo una comisura en su dirección que Harry se atragantó con su refresco.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, asistirás a la fiesta y punto final- exclamó severamente Lucius y Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-No podrás obligarme, lo siento padre pero sé que darán una buena fiesta sin mi- dijo limpiando la comisura de su boca con su servilleta que arrojó a la mesa dramáticamente y se levantó de su lugar aun sintiendo algo de hambre. Pero prefería pasar ese momento de hambre a seguir escuchando los arrebatos de su padre. Aveces no comprendía porque la gente recorría a los berrinches, que eso les hacía ver infantiles…

-Potter ¡Haz algo!- chilló Lucius al ver a su hijo dignamente alejarse sin aminorar el paso.

Harry rodó los ojos disculpándose a la mesa y siguió a Draco.

No es que estuviera a las ordenes de alguien (mucho menos si ese alguien era Lucius Malfoy), sin embargo, pensaba que de celebrarse la fiesta, Draco podría recuperar un poco de su vieja confianza en sí mismo y dejase de verse como alguien _despreciable,_ como el mismo había puntualizado.

-No vas a persuadirme Harry…- dijo lo más alejado del comedor. Odiaba que su padre se pusiera en ese plan, pero ya no era un chiquillo y ahora mandara un intermediario. El podía tomar sus propias decisiones y su respuesta era no.

-Draco, realmente creo que será beneficioso para ti, mira todo lo que has avanzado. Ya no eres el mismo de hace dos meses y medio, si tan solo me dejaras mostrártelo…- Draco arqueó la ceja tan Malfoy que Harry suspiró e intentó otra táctica -a demás, ¿no a Draco snob Malfoy le gustan estas fiestas de gala derrochando lujo y excentricidad demostrando por todos lados cuan superior es?-

-La raya de mi trasero…- murmuró entre dientes. Harry casi se atraganta por segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos.

-¿Tú qué?- preguntó jocoso regresando a ver sus carnosos glúteos -¿quieres que le eche un vistazo?- sin decir agua va comenzó a acariciar con su mano tensando a Draco en el acto.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- chilló cuando la apretó haciéndolo saltar.

-¿Entonces vas a ir? Porque se me ocurren muchas formas similares para pasar el tiempo en caso de que no quieras ir a la fiesta… podríamos divertirnos mucho…- esa extrañamente seductora mirada lo enrojeció hasta la punta de su cabello.

-Imbécil…- murmuró arrebolado, rehuyendo de ese quemante toque en su anatomía y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Eso es un sí? Porque no escuché un no…-

-¡Sí! ¡Maldición que si iré! ¡Solo mantén tus manos alejadas de mi grandeza!-

-No puedo prometer mucho- dijo Harry feliz pues aunque la blasfemia imperceptible que le lanzó parecía bastante subida de tono para volver a repetir, sabía que Draco no lo había rechazado del todo. _"Pareciera que tengo una oportunidad"_ pensó sonriente.

* * *

 _*xXx*A 30 kg. del peso ideal (y a 107 Días De enamorarse… )*xXx*_


	9. Muéstrame tu ejercicio de cardio, Draco

**Notas de la autora:** Buenas, queridos míos! ¿que dijeron? "esta ya no publicara el resto de historia?! jeje pues bueno, ya estoy aquí nuevamente dando lata, tras mucha dificultad y cerebracion profunda, con el siguiente capi!

muchas gracias a mis adorados lalala, Velia Vasari, Jess Granger S, SakuraAli, AlphaLuna1999 y VickySparda! muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios! Espero que se a de su agrado (si no pues, me disculpo de ante mano ;A;) y nos vemos prontito (para compensar lo corto del capi jiji)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Muéstrame tu ejercicio de cardio, Draco.**

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*1 semana después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

 _"_ _Deja de verme, cara rajada"_ pensaba mientras trataba de enfocarse en sus arduas flexiones. Normalmente no le tomaba mucho concentrarse en lo suyo y dejar el mundo girar, con Potter empecinado en sus cosas, sin embargo en ese momento era prácticamente imposible. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas eran duros y penetrantes lo taladraban hasta el punto de sofocarlo y provocar reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo.

 _"_ _Estúpido Potter"_ pensó apretando los ojos secando su sudor con el dorso de su brazo.

Desde esa vez que lo había besado sin su consentimiento (cabe remarcar, ya que él en su sano juicio jamás lo habría hecho, a él no le gustaban los tipos con aderezo de complejo de héroe y Gryffindor para rematar… claro que no, muchas gracias) y por si fuera poco que sus labios se hubieran encontrado, el hecho que le metió su asquerosa lengua hasta las amígdalas no lo mejoraba ni poco.

Tal vez aquello podría con mucho trabajo ser borrado de su memoria con el tiempo, vamos que no fue la gran cosa _"ni que haya estado tan bueno_ " (o eso trataba de recordarse con sus mejillas sonrojadas) pero, por lo visto, Potter no quería dejar ir ese acontecimiento y no paraba de hacerle insinuaciones por de mas subidas de tono que avergonzaba y enfurruñaban a Draco en partes iguales.

 _"_ _Yo no soy gay"_ pensó enfurruñado _"me gustan las chicas; pequeñas y lindas…"_ hizo una comisura al recordar a su hermosa ex –novia (bueno, ok, no _tan_ dulce), la pegostiosa de Pansy, la refinada Daphne y logró sonreír con satisfacción ante la premisa de que Potter no era nada de eso y no podía hacerle creerlo contrario _"no me gustan los tíos… peludos, creídos y llenos de duro musculo… ugh… no… por muy bien dotados que estén y con sonrisas que…"_ se detuvo abruptamente horrorizado por lo que estuvo a punto de pensar y corrió a la tan famosa banda esperando que esos pensamientos prohibidos y estúpidos lo abandonaran.

Picando los botones ya conocidos de la caminadora, comenzó a trotar mientras daba profundas respiraciones tratando de acallar a su corazón desbocado.

Potter presumía sus abdominales de muerte subiendo y bajando de una viga elevada sin dejar de mirarlo. " _Maldito exhibicionista de mierda, cree que podría gustarme alguien como él… cínico despiadado, invasor de bocas…"_

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en la música estridente sin sentido, más que algo de ¿4 minutos para salvar al mundo? _"pero que Gryffindor"_ pensó rodando los ojos sintiendo aun la mirada verde que le perforaba la nuca.

Aunque el infeliz niño-que-vivió-para-morir-por-sus-huesitos ya no había intentando otro acercamiento de ese tipo o confesión simplona de sus sentimientos, no por ello Draco se sentía mejor. Le irritaban esas miraditas y lo que seguía de ellas…

-¡No me veas así que parece que me estas violando con la mirada, maldición!- siseó iracundo cuando Harry se aproximó a examinar que estuviera haciendo sus ejercicios correctamente.

-Pues no parece…- dijo pausadamente relamiéndose los labios con una picara sonrisa disimulada en su semblante -lo estoy haciendo…- chasqueó la lengua para irritación de Draco.

-¡Muérete pervertido!- chilló mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido mientras bufaba. _"Maldito bastardo libidinoso"_

* * *

Mirando a cierto dragón rubio haciendo un adorable mohín rehuyéndole la mirada, Harry sonrió jubiloso. Había encontrado una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo haciéndole sentir maravillosamente emocionando de paso... y era un juego llamado "pica a Draco hasta rallar en el acoso sexual" (sin serlo, obvio).

Realizando unos rápidos cálculos en su mente, notó que el rubio aumentaba su ímpetu cuando se le quedaba viendo o le hacía comentarios con tintes de doble sentido y un poco subidos de tono… como el que le hizo a continuación.

-Pues no parece… lo estoy haciendo- se le había escapado de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, pero que había funcionada de maravilla porque tras una maldición en su dirección, Draco aumentó el ritmo.

En definitiva fue una buena idea, aunque no lo pareció en un principio, decirle de sus sentimientos. Puede que haya querido que se lo tragara al tierra en ese momento o haber deseado que el _avada_ de Voldemort funcionara para ahorrarle tal estratosférica vergüenza, pero Draco no se lo había tomado tan mal (o al menos como él esperaba, estilo apocalipsis versión 2.0 _cruciandole_ el trasero hasta morir) aparte podía ver sus lindas reacciones ofuscadas y su sonrojado rostro sin temor a demasiadas represalias. " _Parece que ganamos todos"_ pensó divertido viéndole correr más rápido.

-Muy bien Draco- asintió anotando en su libreta –ahora vamos a tu ejercicio favorito- Draco lo miró con la ceja arqueada y sonrió malicioso cuando los ojos grises vieron su intensión obligándolo a retroceder –seguimos con las ligas- dijo inocentemente y el rubio se erizó hasta su cuero cabelludo.

 _"_ _En definitiva, es adorable"_

*´¨°°¨¨´*´¨°5 días después¨¨´*´¨°°¨¨´*

 _"_ _¿Por qué está haciendo eso?"_ pensó irritado. No lo comprendía. ¿Qué pretendía haciendo eso?

Desesperado se cruzó de brazos examinando a Potter como si fuere un sujeto de estudio raro, esperando hallar una respuesta a sus interrogantes. ¿Porque se le insinuaba, se acercaba de manera depredadora para después alejarse? No tenía sentido.

 _"_ _No es como si yo esperar a que me bese de nuevo… no… para nada… por supuesto que no… digo, es Potter… ni besa tan bien…"_ y comenzó a reír histéricamente. Sabía que a ese paso enloquecería sin más y ni él ni su madre, ni mucho menos el causante de todo eso podría hacer nada al respecto.

Harry en modo ecuánime entrenador, se paró tan jodidamente cerca que sus narices casi podían tocarse. Draco trató de no hacerse para atrás; no le daría la satisfacción de verle turbado y respiró parsimoniosamente inhalando y exhalando, mostrándole su mejor cara de poker esperando convencerle de que no le hacía sentir nada, pero tristemente para él, su mente era un horrible revolución. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en esos atrayentes ojos verdes.

 _"_ _Maldición"_ murmuró para sus adentros, desesperado. El moreno se relamió los labios mientras le ayudaba a pasar sus manos para alongar el musculo y volverlo a contraer y el pobre rubio no podía apartar sus ojos de esos carnosos labios brillantes por la hidratación.

-Estírate Draco, así está bien…- murmuró muy cerca pudiendo sentir su cálido aliento cosquillear en su oreja. Tuvo que contener un gemido nada digno y apretó los labios.

Podía sentir claramente su corazón acelerado y no tenía idea si era por el previo arduo trabajo o por esa maldita cercanía invasiva. Su boca se secaba y eso era una mala señal.

 _"_ _Respira Draco, respira… no veas sus labios…no los veas… piensa en dragones volando… sus labios están muy cerca… ¿colacuernos húngaros y Ridgebacks noruegos…?... ¿Acaso su mano rozó mi cuello?... ¡no! ¡Maldición no funciona! ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Acaso jadeo? ¿Mío o suyo? Merlín…_ "

Apretó los ojos y trató de traer a su mente imágenes nauseabundas _"Dumbledore con negligé y encaje… ugh… Umbridge bailando desnuda solo cubierta por una hoja… ¡Morded eso si es nauseabundo!"_ pensó asqueado antes de dirigir sus ojos a su ejercitador personal que pasando sus manos por detrás se acercó a un mas haciéndole cerrar los ojos involuntariamente, esperando lo inevitable.

La calidez se comenzó enfriar cuando el otro cuerpo se alejó de su lugar obligándole a abrir los ojos. Potter no lo miraba, estaba tan ensimismado en sus propias inhalaciones y exhalaciones que solamente consiguió irritarlo.

-Bien, ahora vete a dar una ducha- dijo palmeando su hombro retrocediendo aun más. Dejándolo tan absorto y frió que rápidamente enfureció por su idiotez _"¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba esperando? ¡Y de ese imbécil!"_ se reprendió mentalmente alejándose a grandes zancadas ansiando una ducha helada esperando que la idiotez contagiosa de Potter se fuera con el agua fría.

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*3 días después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Era oficial. Había perdido la razón y todo por culpa de ese tonto de Potter… ¿Qué le había hecho?

 _"_ _¡Merlín que fue solo un beso! ¡No significo nada!"_ se repetía apuñalando sin reparo su tapete de yoga en su quinta repetición del saludo al sol, mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Potter que no caía en cuenta de él o simplemente fingía demencia.

Estaba molesto. No entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a ello, pero lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada con su cerebro quien insistía en recordárselo cada que cerraba los ojos.

Claro que nada que ver tenia con los dulces besos compartidos con su linda Asti, para nada… estos tenían tanto, tanto que ni siquiera podía explicarlo… era tan embriagante y exuberante que su cuerpo temblaba sin poder contenerse haciéndole sentir como nunca… " _¡Arghh! ¡Esto es estúpido!"_ Se dijo alborotando sus cabellos rubios.

Ya sus piernas estaban adoloridas por tantas flexiones y mordiendo su labio inferior miró al ojiverde.

No es que quisiera, pero se le ocurría una buena manera de hacerle desistir en esa tortura… y de paso probaría en su mente que los besos de Potter no eran tan asombrosos como se empeñaba en evocar tontamente.

Draco inició el acercamiento.

* * *

Harry estaba reverendamente perdido. Nada mas sentir de la nada ese delicada presión contra sus labios fue suficiente para erizarlo deliciosamente. ¡Draco lo estaba besando! ¡Y por voluntad propia!

Creía que moriría en ese instante y casi podía escuchar el canto de ángeles recibiéndolo en la entrada del paraíso. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tan abrumador, que tenía que recordar lacónicamente a su cuerpo que no podía reaccionar ante tal apasionante gusto de corresponderle como era debido… ni por mucho que deseara perderse en la suavidad de ese cabello platinado, de sentir la tersa piel bajo sus palmas, ver como el cuerpo de Draco temblaba si imprimía más profundidad.

 _"_ _Al diablo con ello"_ pensó estrechando la cintura del rubio juntando sus cuerpo, ahogando sus suspiros en los labios del otro.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien y correcto, tal y como siempre imaginó… pero una parte de él, más precisamente su instinto, hizo sonar la alarma de que no era una reacción normal de Draco o que debería de esperar en ese momento. _"Mierda"_ maldijo obligándose a separarse. Por muy bien que se sintiera, por mucho que lo ansiara, sabía que Draco con su vena Slytherin tramaba algo y era más que obvio lo que quería.

-Harry…- suspiró viéndolo inocentemente como siempre soñó " _doble mierda…"_ murmuró para sus adentros limpiando la comisura de su labio inferior tan apetecible y se obligó a relajarse y sonreír.

-Parece que alguien tiene todavía mucha energía…- se relamió los labios viendo la expectativa en el ojigris –entonces eso quiere decir que le daremos otra vuelta a la mansión- el rubio boqueó incrédulo.

-Pero… ¡Potter!- le advirtió peligrosamente. _"y vuelvo a ser Potter"_ no le quedó de otra más que reír ante ello.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría descansar por lo que resta del día por un beso?- las mejillas enrojecieron aun más y el puchero se hizo evidente ante tal indoloro desplante y rechazo. Harry contuvo su necesidad de volverle a besar –y nada de reproches… ahora sube esas escaleras… chop, chop- dijo enérgicamente viendo el dolido y más que nada iracundo semblante del ojigris.

-¡Pero, eso es inaudito!-

-Es eso o… seguro que prefieres seguir lo que iniciaste, globito…- era definitivo, Draco estaba cabreado y con un gesto obsceno dirigido solo para él; comenzó a trotar hacia las escaleras.

* * *

 _*xXx*A 26 kg. del peso ideal (y a 93 Días De enamorarse… completamente)*xXx*_


	10. Dame azúcar y tal vez te perdone

**Notas de la autora:** Holitas a todos, queridos míos! con mucho sueño, pero con mucho animo subo este nuevo capi que compensa un poco el anterior que quedo cortito! espero que este sea de su agrado (si no, haganmelo saber, estoy abierta a sugerencias ;D) quiero mandarles saluditos especiales a mis queridos Jess Granger S, Emil K, Guest y SasuhinasFan! mil gracias por sus hermosos rr! me hacen dichosa cada ves que los leo! los adoro~ 33

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Dame azúcar y tal vez te perdone.**

Despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que jamás pensó. Se estaba tan cálido y agradable con sus músculos tan relajados como si fuera un delicioso panecillo recién salido del horno; suave, esponjoso y distendido que no quería abrir los ojos.

 _"_ _¡Espera! ¿Cálido?"_ abrió al instante sus grises ojos y lo primero que pudo notar era una pierna entre las suyas tan laxa como si hubiera nacido ahí. Las sensaciones llegaron una a una pausadamente a él, haciéndole al fin notar un par de manos salidas de quien sabe dónde. Mientras una se mantenía firmemente apretando su estomago, otra se afianzaba a su parte posterior que lo juntaba aun más al otro individuo que irradiaba mayor calor a su espalda, que al terminar de despertar le hizo sentir un extraño bulto entre sus nalgas demasiado grueso para ser una varita…

Cual gato, se erizó enrojeciendo hasta la punta de su cabello como primera reacción y la irritación lo inundo por completo haciéndole pegar el brinco.

 _"_ _¡Joder! ¿Cómo pasó esto?"_ se preguntó tremendamente aterrado. " _Ok, no entres en pánico, no es normal, pero por algo pasó… pero…"_ controlando su respiración y con su irritación creciendo a mil por hora al notar de quien se trataba al otro lado de la cama, intentó zafarse del abrazo de pulpo del héroe-gilipollas-me-vale-un-comino-tus besos-y-por-mis-cojones-duermo-en-tu-cama-Potter.

¿Por qué no recordaba cómo es que el bendito salvador estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama? No tenía sentido. Si lo último que recordaba es que estaba sumamente molesto con él porque no lo dejó de molestar con el bendito ejercicio en todo el maldito día con su estúpida escusa de "tienes mucha energía Malfoy, hay que aprovecharla" dijo imitando su voz con un tono chillón en su mente _"¡Já! mucha energía... ¡y un pepino, Potter!"._

Buscando la mejor manera de salir de la prisión de ese cuerpo fibroso, percibió un quedo gemido emanar de Potter que le estremeció. En definitiva no esperó que algo así saliera de él " _aunque es un buen material para chantaje"_ pensó divertido ignorando el bochorno plantado en su rostro.

Lo regresó a ver y lo maldijo. _"¿Por qué tiene que verse tan jodidamente bien mientras duerme? Digo, no es lógico, Merlín"_ Su cabello eternamente mirando a todos lados con la apariencia de nido de pájaros no era novedad, pero si su semblante pacifico y la pequeña sonrisa inocente pintando sus labios, era... en fin. Tuvo que carraspear.

Sintiendo algo raro en su pecho negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando la manera de salir de ahí repitiéndose una y otra vez " _no pienses en Har… Potty, no pienses en Potty… aparte ¿Por qué habrías de pensar en él?"_

Pero lo que no contó es que de un momento a otro mientras estaba concentrado en su escape; la dichosa mano del niño que vivió comenzó a apretujar su carne donde estaba más acumulada y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Mantén tus manos apartadas de mi panza y mis nalgas, cara rajada!- gritó histéricamente, arrojándolo al suelo.

* * *

Se rascó la nuca con saña mirando de arriba abajo a cierto rubio que parecía más irritado que te costumbre.

-Draco... ¿y ahora porque estas enojado?- pregunto entre adolorido por la caída y divertido mientras lo veía inflar los cachetes indignado.-ya te dije que lo siento, se que tu cama es sagrada y toda la cosa- abrió la boca para refutarle que esa no era escusa.

-Pero se veía tan cómoda contigo ahí dormido que no me resistí, a parte, enseguida me abrazaste, así que no te quejes- dijo quitado de la pena mientras se levantaba.

Realmente le dolía haber tenido que despertar de esa forma mientras tenía un gran sueño con cierto rubio quejumbroso " _y más cuando estaba llegando a la mejor parte…"_ se dijo a sí mismo con un puchero.

Draco solo trazó una gran "O" con su boca. Quería refutarle que él no era un pegoste a la hora de dormir, que no se hiciera ilusiones, _"Ja, claro, échame la culpa, pervertido"_ lo fusiló con la mirada.

Aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, estaba bastante cansado esa noche… todo su preciado cuerpo bullía por descansar…y la verdad es que en ese momento mucho el sueño llamaba y tal vez... no. Negó efusivamente, no era posible.

-¡Eres un idiota lujurioso! ¡Y todavía me preguntas si estoy enojado!- frunció más el ceño esperando alguna señal de arrepentimiento, cosa que no hubo ni un solo ápice.

-Bueno lo de idiota lujurioso no te lo rebato- el rubio se ruborizo esquivando su mirada preguntándose cómo podía hablarle así tan quitado de la pena _… "seguro se le zafó un tornillo con tantos_ avadas _combinados con los_ crucius _recibidos_ " –pero, tú fuiste el que me motivaste a permanecer acurrucado en tu cama y ¿quién soy yo para discutirle algo al gran Draco Malfoy?- la ironía en su voz era palpable y eso solo consiguió enfurruñarlo más.

-Cuando te conviene, imbécil…-

Comenzó a recordar los sucesos paso a paso de esa tarde intentando de hallar algo de razón en sus palabras. El extenuante ejercicio (que seguía siendo por compensación por tragarse todas esas ranas de chocolate, que no era culpa suya obviamente, sino del odioso niño-que-vivió-para-abandonarlo-cuando-más-lo-necesitaba) que le agarrotó hasta el alma, dejándole tan agotado hasta el punto que solo sabía que quería una cosa; una sola cosa para ser feliz; y eso era poder tumbarse en la cama y no despertar hasta el siguiente mes cual hibernación.

Pero debido a la insistencia de su padre con lo de la insulsa fiesta a los héroes caídos, había prometido dar de su parte y eso era: medio educar al aquí presente Neanderthal permanentemente acampando en su cuarto, para "brillar" en sociedad (o al menos intentar).

Puede que el salvador del mundo mágico fuera una figura celebre, con gran corazón y valiente determinación y demás bla, bla, bla Gryfindoresco, pero si algo caracterizaba cual sello a Harry-manos-largas-Potter, era su pésimo gusto para vestir, que en palabras de Draco, seguro no podía diferenciar un suéter de una cortina porque cualquiera de los dos se los ensambla con gusto… y ya ni hablar de los modales al comer " _claro, tenía que juntarse con Weasleys que tienen que pelear por la comida cual animales salvajes para tener algo en el estomago_ " rodó los ojos.

Así que tras mucha meditación de los pros y contras de desperdiciar su tiempo libre, decidió acceder en esa titánica tarea la cual Potter tenía que agradecer porque le estaba dando el honor de pasar aun más tiempo en su presencia, porque era claro que no era por gusto, si no por obligación… obviamente (…claro…) y con una gran determinación se dio a la tarea de mostrarle en lo que restaba del día unos pocos modales de etiqueta mientras estaban en el cuarto.

Claro que si su madre le preguntara, el diría que lo hizo con algo satisfacción pues era su deber moral instruir a las personas deficientes de modales que instaban a superarse como Potter (por supuesto que no tenía ningún sentimiento de por medio que lo haya instado a hacerlo… en absoluto).

Aparte, lo que si sentía, era como una especie de "pago" por todo lo que ya había hecho y seguía haciendo por él. Así pensaba que con ese pequeño granito de arena estaba más cerca de ya no le debería nada... pues a él como Malfoy, odiaba estar en deuda con alguien, por más filántropo que fuera el acto del otro.

Sin embargo, volviendo a su dilema de esa mañana, seguía sin entender bien cómo es que estando cada quien en su cama charlando sobre si era mejor utilizar un frac o un esmoquin y primordialmente cuáles eran sus diferencias (ya que hasta ese instante Harry insistía en que eran lo mismo), terminaron de ese modo.

Porque una cosa era una charla banal que se tiene entre conocidos en dos lados casi opuestos de la recamara y otra muy distinta es terminar dormidos en su cama, abrazados como si nada, con las manos de Potter invadiendo cada extremadamente suave rincón de su cuerpo... se sonrojó violentamente ante el recuerdo.

-¿Te estás imaginando lo de esta mañana, Draco?- canturreó Potter en su oreja haciéndole dar un brinquito hacia atrás horrorizado por su cercanía.

-¡En tus sueños, Potty!-

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*1 semana después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Con un Draco pendiente a cada movimiento que hacía y una extraña mirada que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que esperaba algo más. Aparte el incidente "accidental" de volver a dormir en la misma cama volvió a repetirse y parecía que el rubio toleraba aun mas su presencia así que por consiguiente Harry sentía que caminaba entre nubes y quería empujarle tan solo un poco más para ver cómo reaccionaba (esperando que en el mejor de los casos terminara rindiéndose en sus brazos, claro, se vale soñar).

Así que llegando el fin de semana, volvió a quedar con sus amigos para darle un tiempo a solas a Draco, aunque este parecía que en cualquier momento le lanzaría un _diffindo_ porque según él "no le avisó con tiempo para poder hacer planes" Harry no podía estar mejor consigo mismo.

Nada más llegar a las 3 escobas, pidió una copa de hidromiel para comenzar en lo que esperaba a Ron y Hermione y solo esperaba que el primero no siguiera con aquellos terribles comentarios ofensivos contra Draco…

-¡Harry James Potter! ¿Puedes explicarme que es esto?- ese peculiar tono de voz regañón era obvio de quien se trataba, que ni siquiera tuvo que regresar a ver a la chica de esponjoso cabello plantarse frente a él.

-¿Es una foto?- la mirada fulminante de Hermione casi le hizo poner los ojos en blanco pero se contuvo por el respeto de los años de conocerse.

-No es momento de tus bromita, Harry. ¿Cómo que apoyas que la celebración de las memorias de los héroes de guerra se celebren en… esa… casa?- dijo atusando su cabellera en una coleta mientras pedía una cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre y se sentaba frente a él –una celebración sumamente importante que debe ser honrada con la más delicada determinación y tu apoyas… ¿esto?-

Realmente esperó que la velada transcurriera mucho mas pacifica... al menos no del calibre de cómo acababa de iniciar.

Aunque no sabía porque había salido con una idea así tan fantasiosa, pues conociendo a su amiga como él lo hacía… _"pero claro, ¿que esperaba? Si se trata de Hermione…"_ suspiró apesadumbrado.

-Es solo una mansión Mione, no va a atacarnos de un momento a otro con hechizos oscuros ni nos tragará el suelo dejando solo los huesos como evidencia… si Kingsley lo apoya, ¿Por qué yo no?- dijo rascando su nuca y la mujer lo miró incrédula.

-Pero Harry todo lo que sucedió ahí…- dijo mirándolo dolida. Harry sabía a lo que se refería así que decidió no decir nada. El también lo recordaba como si no hubiera pasado ni un día; sin embargo, la presencia de Draco y la remodelación sin toda esa presencia sombría y rastro de artefactos oscuros, se lo hacía más llevadero. –se que los Malfoy ya pagaron sus deudas y que están tratando de encaminarse, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ¿puedes explicarme sobre tu proyecto con Malfoy?-

 _"_ _Bingo, así que era eso por lo que tanto escándalo"_ pensó dándole un sorbo a su hidromiel. Ron seguro le había ido con el chisme y ahora él tenía que esclarecer el tema quisiera o no. Sabía que más temprano que tarde llegarían a ello y aunque le hubiera gusta que fuera hasta mucho después, mínimo hasta descubrir si los sentimientos de Draco llegarán a corresponderle…

Suspiró. Sabía que una vez que tenía la mirada desafiante de Hermione puesta en su contienda, nada la detendría hasta averiguar la verdad.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Tuve que enterarme por Ron quien está muy molesto por no sé que tanto murmura de Malfoy… debes de tener cuidado-

-Mira Hermione, los quiero a ambos, ustedes bien lo sabe… pero es muy mi problema con quien esté trabajando… soy un adulto perfectamente capaz de discernir entre el bien y el mal, lo peligroso de lo que estoy seguro no me dañará; ¡ya no soy el chiquillo ingenuo de Hogwarts y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! Así que si quiero participar en el baile anual en la pomposa Mansión Malfoy, lo haré y si quiero colaborar con Draco Malfoy en cualquier asunto, igualmente-

-¿Sigues con lo del hurón? – Harry trató de no perder los estribos. _"Perfecto. Tenía que llegar para comenzar a meter cizaña en contra de Draco_ " pensó furibundo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina que fue igual respondida por su pelirrojo amigo.

-Si Ron, sigo con lo mismo y no cambiaré de parecer- dijo con cautela. Tenía que controlarse y lo sabía. A ninguno de los tres les convenía pelearse pues no les llevaría a ningún lado.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó interesada la castaña. Llevaba días escuchando la verborrea sin ton ni son de su marido y esperaba por fin enterarse de que se perdía.

-Harry, tienes que mandarte a examinar que no es normal, digo, ¡es Malfoy! ¡No te puede gustar ese hurón oxigenado! ¿Estás seguro que no es una etapa? ¿O no te dio de beber algo extraño? El era buenísimo en pociones, Hermione podría darte un vial…-

-¡Para de una vez Ron!- Hermione se cubrió la boca sorprendida por semejante intercambio y como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza puso sus ojos de plato.

-¿Te gusta Malfoy, Harry?- el moreno rodó los ojos para fulminar enteramente a Ron por su usual falta de tacto.

-No es una etapa Ron, y no, no solo me gusta Hermione, estoy enamorado de él, quiero hacerle feliz, salir con él, abrazarlo, besarlo y follarlo hasta perder la conciencia, ¿así o más claro?-

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió Hermione ruborizada, comenzándole a echar aire a un más que pálido Ron Weasley que parecía echar espuma por la boca.

El fuego resplandeciente como hacía tiempo no veía en su amigo le hizo tranquilizarse. Como había extrañado esa mirada determinada y apasionada después de ese tormentoso tiempo tras la guerra donde parecía que nada le interesaba en la vida; como si una parte vital de él hubiera sido arrebatada y pensó por esos áridos días que Harry nunca recuperaría el brillo del ayer…

Si aquel semblante se debía a Draco Malfoy (entre todas las personas), no le quedaba otra cosa más que tragarse sus reproches, agradecer infinitamente al rubio, darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla y amenazarlo que si lastimaba a Harry se las vería con ella.

–Mira, sé que no eres un pequeño, lo sé perfectamente… pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, eres mi mejor amigo Harry y quiero lo mejor para ti…- dijo estrechando su mano tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

Regresando a ver a su absorto esposo pelirrojo dio una bocanada de aire. Sabía que con su adorado amigo solo había de dos sopas; llevarle la contraria y perderlo por un periodo de guerra infructuosa y extenuante que no los llevaría a nada o tratar de comprenderlo y estar ahí para él -Si… te-te gusta Malfoy…. Está bien… incluso podría decir que es entendible hasta cierto punto…-

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es maligno!- chilló –Ron indignado al ver que la castaña apoyaba semejante blasfemia.

-¡Ya madura Ronald Weasley! Malfoy no es maligno. Puede que haya sido un maldito pijo hijo de puta en la escuela… pero no quiere decir que no haya mas Draco Malfoy detrás de la superficie… ¿verdad?- regresó a ver con reserva a su amigo, quien asintió. Harry se sentía tan aliviado que casi pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio ante tal aceptación implícita de su querida amiga. –Aparte, era más que obvia la fijación de Harry por Malfoy desde sexto…. Sabía que no podía ser coincidencia tanto interés en él a cada hora del día… pero preferí hacerme de la vista ciega…- le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias Herms- Sonrió jubiloso. Tener el apoyo de Hermione era tener media batalla ganada. La castaña sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó para abrazarlo maternalmente ignorando los reproches de su marido.

-Solo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado Harry. Puede que Malfoy no sea tan vil como creíamos, pero… no me fio enteramente de su padre- a Harry no le quedó de otra más que darle la razón.

-Descuida, yo tampoco me fio de él, pero tengo controlado esa parte- le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia que dejó más que intrigada a su amiga, quien trató de escudriñarlo buscando alguna respuesta, pero sin obtener vestigio de a qué se refería.

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*1 semana después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Mientras Malfoy Manor se preparaba para la dichosa fiesta, Draco se encargaba de enseñarle a Harry los modales simples sobre la mesa en sus ratos libres de ejercicio.

Nadie más que sus músculos pachoncitos le agradecían por esos largos reposos, pero por el lado de su poca paciencia e irritabilidad que le hacían querer explotar… estaba sin comentarios. Ya llevaban más de una hora con lo mismo y honestamente ya se estaba cansando de tener un alumno inepto, que no quería comprender y se esforzaba con ganas en distraerse, dándole de paso unas terribles ganas de dimitir en esa ahora absurda tarea. Ahora comprendía la irritante exasperación del rostro de su querido padrino todos los benditos días. _"Aunque aquí la pregunta es ¿Cómo se aguantó no lanzarles un hechizo a sus estudiantes de pacotilla, importándole ocho cuartos su licencia laboral? Eso es un verdadero misterio"_

-¡Que no!- chilló dándole un manotazo en esa torpe mano que insistía en hacer las cosas mal -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ese es el tenedor para el pescado y no para carne?- arqueó la ceja con frialdad.

-¡Pero se ven iguales!- dijo Harry enfurruñado rascándose nuevamente su cuero cabelludo.

-Claro que no- se frotó el puente de su nariz y decidió contar hasta 10 poniendose atrás de su peculiar alumno (por no decir otra cosa) -mira Potter, el de carne es más grande- dijo colocándolo sobre su mano para que viera la diferencia pero cuando sus dedos se rosaron, sintió aquel característico y extraña corriente de electricidad que casi le quema. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma y con él. En especial con Potter…

-Ok, ok, es más grande, ya vi la diferencia…- dijo abatido como niño chiquito y aparentemente no notó el súbito nerviosismo de Draco. _"Menos mal"_ pensó aliviado tratando de recuperar su temple.

Se aclaró su garganta. Como detestaba estar tan alterado por su sola presencia. Desde estas clases semi- infructuosas, hasta despertar, cada vez más frecuentemente cabe recalcar, acurrucado con el salvador del mundo mágico y encima sentirse tan endemoniadamente bien por ello. Lo peor de todo (a su parecer) era que el jodido del complejo de héroe, parecía que aquel acontecimiento le venía como si fuera cualquier cosa que le hacía dudar de todo lo que le dijo.

 _"'_ _¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado?"_ siseó en su mente _"yo aquí dándole vuelta al asunto y es como si nada! Hasta pareciera que no es cierto que el me…"_ se interrumpió. No es como si esperara algo más de Potter que sus servicios.

 _"_ _Como si deberás. Me importa poco si siente… lo que sea por mi"_ se dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Te pasa algo Draco?- preguntó realmente interesado en él. No se veía tan bien. Parecía que de un momento se desmayaría y aquello no le gustaba.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien, cara rajada! ¡Déjame en paz y concéntrate en los cubiertos!- chilló refugiándose tres pasos más lejos.

Harry súper intrigado se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió. Draco le estaba ocultando algo y tenía que averiguarlo.

-Creo que podemos hacer una pausa con las clases de modales por el día de hoy ¿no crees?- Draco ignoró su mirada insistente y bufó –aparte, no sé porque es tan importante aprender eso, he sobrevivido 20 años sin saber cuál es la diferencia entre un cuchillo de mantequilla y uno de carne, supongo que puedo sobrevivir otros 20…-

Draco se indignó; quería rebatirle aquella blasfemia y ordenarle que se retractara. Pero claro, ¿que esperaba del fodongo con complejo de héroe que le tocó de salvador…?

Más que aireado para comenzar a vociferar, lo encaró y se mordió la lengua al notar que estaba terriblemente cerca de él.

Inhaló pesadamente y trató de pensar otras cosas que no fueran los malditos ojos verde brillante escudriñándolo o los labios carnosos entreabiertos, expectantes y ansiosos que seguramente se sentían suaves como recordaba…

Al parecer cuatro ojos también notó que la corta distancia que los separaba era una cosa prácticamente inexistente y se sonrojó violentamente casi o más que el. Se veía incomodo pero no se movió. Cerró los ojos sin siquiera pensarlo esperando alguna respuesta del león quien tras titubear lo apartó por los hombros como si le quemara su sola presencia.

-¿Tan mal be-beso, cuatro ojos? que no te has a-animado a hacerlo otra vez a… a hacerlo- dijo sin regresarlo a ver más que avergonzado por dejar ir la lengua y decir tal cosa tan vergonzosa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Harry pareció contener la respiración sin perderle de vista.

-¡De que eres un mentiroso!- chilló ante su estupidez. Como detestaba que para muchas cosas fuera tan lento – ¡dices que me quieres que prácticamente estás loco por mí y no hacer nada, pedazo de imbécil!-

Draco tan apetecible como estaba, todo abochornado, aireado y sumamente exasperado como nunca, erizó hasta los vellos mas chiquitos de la nuca de Harry, quien nunca estuvo más seguro de lo que haría.

-¡Yo jamás te he mentido! ¿Quieres que te demuestre? Bien…-

Tomó sus dos muñecas para evitar que huyera. Si quería que le demostrara hasta el último gramo de su amor por él, lo haría. Le enseñaría que de banal y superficial no tenía nada, que todo era sincero y genuino. Su alma y corazón le pertenecían desde hacia tiempo y eran suyos para disponer. Si con ello podía devolverle la esperanza y la fortaleza, estaba más que gustoso en demostrarlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Lo besó violentamente. Sus labios ardientes chocaron y comenzaron a moverse en torno a los suyos, disfrutando de su exquisita esencia, su dulce temblor, su suave tacto.

Devoró ansioso su aliento, encendiéndose con la entrega que estaba recibiendo. Nada de detenimiento y huida, solo la primitiva enajenación ante sus caricias y enmudecidos gemidos resonando en sus oídos.

Cualquier irritación por su total falta de atención a sus clases de etiqueta, podrían irse al averno, solo quería seguir sintiéndolo de aquella manera sin igual.

Las piernas de Draco amenazaron fallar por la sobre exposición a tal terremoto de emociones y pasión abrazadora que el condenado Gryffindor tenía reservado solo para él. Se sostuvo de sus hombros esperando morir en cualquier momento, porque aquello no era humano. Su cuerpo ardiente serpenteando contra el suyo. Su avasallante dulzura y violencia, rematado con su magia energética y vibrante, que lo envolvía, intoxicándolo a tal punto que estaba seguro perdería la conciencia.

Se separó escasos centímetros para poder respirar. Los ojos verdes lo buscaron y los enrojecidos labios del niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-jodido-dios-en-los-besos, sonrieron sobre los suyos.

-¿Aun crees que soy mentiroso, en cuanto a mis sentimientos por ti?- preguntó casi triunfante que erizo aun mas (si era posible) el vello de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé… t-tal vez seas un buen actor que busca burlarse de tu ahora gordito ex némesis de la escuela…- intentó que no le faltara el aliento y que las palabras no salieran temblorosas como la gelatina que se sentía, pero falló monumentalmente.

-Te sugiero que no tomes mi sentir a la ligera Malfoy, que voy muy enserio contigo...-

-N-no creo que sea muy en serio...- murmuro tratando de ocultar el inminente bochorno que ardía en sus mejillas y que se extendía como fuego por su cuerpo. Tenía que huir antes de que fuera tarde por culpa de algo que él empezó. No reconocería ni bajo tortura los estragos que su tan despreciable y sensual instructor ocasionaba en el.

-Si no me crees con palabras... ¿quieres que te lo demuestre con acciones? Porque puedo repetía lo de hace unos momento hasta que no te quede la menor duda, Draco...-

-¡Por supuesto que no! No es que me gustes, ni nada por el estilo…. Porque no… q-que te quede claro… así que ni te molestes…- Harry no cabía en su felicidad y se limitó a darle la razón.

-Claro Draco, lo que tu digas… y yo haré de cuenta como que te creo…-

* * *

 _*xXx*A 21 kg. del peso ideal (y a 76 Días De enamorarse… completamente)*xXx*_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** pues este capi también lo hice algo larguito para comenzar un poco mi ausencia! tengo un terrible examen a la vuelta de la esquina y no podré actualizar en tiempo y forma! espero estar de regreso dentro de dos semanas! si Merlín así lo quiere, no estaremos leyendo~ les mando mil besos con todo mi kokoro 33


	11. Un baile y… ¿una sensación prohibida?

**Notas de la autora:** Holitas terroncitos! llegue rapidito a disculparme por la tardanza (esque la escuela me tiene mordiendome las uñas y mi computadora tirando mis cabellos porque se apaga cada 5 o 10 minutos de manera autonoma... *) asi que aqui les traigo este capi que espero sea de su agrado! les mando muchos besitos a lalala, Jess Granger S y MireDraco! mil gracias por comentar! valen mil!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Un baile y… ¿una sensación prohibida?**

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*1 semanas después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Mientras secaba su ahora largo cabello miraba por el rabillo del ojo a cierto pelinegro que se estaba ejercitando y se sobaba nerviosamente la sien. Simple y sencillamente quería sollozar en alguna habitación desierta de solo recordar su pequeño desliz de la semana pasada.

Ó sea, una cosa era imaginarse mentalmente como se sentían esos carnosos labios nuevamente sobre los suyos, si serían tan maravillosos como recordaba o fue solo producto de su agotado cuerpo por tanto ejercicio (que estaba seguro que debería estar prohibido, le dijeran lo que le dijeran)… pero otra cosa muy, pero muuuy diferente era pasar del pensamiento al acto y decir… (Obviamente) aquello que dijo tan claramente que le provocaba terribles bochornos y peor aun acortar la distancia y dejarse besar deliberadamente.

" _No es que me haya gustado… por supuesto que no… digo… ughh… labios de hombre… no tienen nada de interesante… ni de tan maravillosos como para suspirar…"_

Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior casi sintiendo la pequeña calidez que dejaron impregnados aquellos labios que parecían estarle llamando pero que por sus disertaciones mentales no podía prestar atención.

Se les quedó viendo y sus piernas temblaron ante el abrumador recuerdo _"¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué se sintió tan bien?! ¡Estúpido Potter y sus estúpidas y asquerosamente sexosas hormonas que me están ahogando!"_

-Hey Draco, ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Huh…. – dio una bocanada de air evitando el avasallante buen humor del salvador del mundo mágico.

-Dije que Tinny ya trajo tu traje de gala y te está esperando en tu cama…- casi pudo escuchar el "pop" de sus pensamientos al imaginarse semejante tienda de campaña que estaba sobre su bello cubrecama y solo deseó que el jodido buenazo del niño que vivió no lo haya visto antes que él.

Corriendo a trompicones tomó el traje para encerrarse a sus anchas en el baño. Como le aterraba pensar en cómo le quedaría ese trozo de tela sedosa sobre su cuerpo _"seguro pareceré chorizo"_ (por no decir tamal mal envuelto).

No se sentía con ánimos de salir. No es que le apretaba, pero estaba segurísimo que era bastante tela la que lo cubría y solo podía imaginar su imagen general y quería sollozar con amargura.

Se recargó en la pared frente a la puerta que era imposible siquiera girar el pomo. No podía hacerlo. Sentía semejante embarazo de que alguien lo viera así… y principalmente Harry… bueno, no es que no lo haya visto peor pero… no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria…

-Hey Draco, llevas media hora ahí adentro, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó con creciente duda el salvador del mundo mágico mientras Draco se mordía el costado de su uña sin una pisca de clase –¿Draco?-

-¡Cállate, que no voy a salir! ¡Eso de la fiesta fue un error y no asistiré! dile a mi madre que yo no…. ¡Potter!- chilló cuando con un estallido su puerta se abrió en par en par –¡joder que en esta casa no puedo tener un momento de privacidad!- chilló indignado.

Harry un poco aturdido por el uso de magia sin varita se le quedó viendo boquiabierto haciendo sonrojar a Draco por su intenso escrutinio.

-Vamos, que no te ves mal…- dijo brillando tan fuertemente que casi deja ciego a Draco.

-¿Qué no me veo mal? ¡Soy una marsopa! ¡Jamás mi ropa de gala había sido tan grande! ¡Tienes que avisar a control animal que una ballena ha encallado!- dijo horrorizado haciendo al moreno rodar los ojos.

-Creo que estas exagerando...- dijo en tono conciliador halando de él un poco para sacarlo de esas cuatro paredes que parecían se convertirían en su nuevo escondite.

Juntando todo su bochorno, siguió a Potter de regreso al cuarto. Se quedó blanco al ver su viejo y por demás chamuscado espejo y con horror contempló que estaba intacto, como si ningún _incendio_ lo hubiera tocado. Retrocedió queriendo liberarse de la pesada mano de Potter y volver a encerrarse al baño. No podía ser. ¿Qué no le bastaba con humillarlo cuando lo obligaba a subirse a esa bascula infernal?

-¡No, no te atrevas, cuatro ojos!- Harry ignoraba sus protestas y berrinches –me veo horrible…-

-¿Estas de broma? ¡Te ves despampanante!- dijo avergonzándose por sus palabras al instante, pero no por ello se retractaría. Draco lo miró desconfiado, sin creerse ni un poco sus palabras –Ven…-

El rubio negó efusivamente resistiéndose a su empuje. No, no y no lo haría. No se pararía frente al espejo.

Pero parecía que Harry no entendía ni "mu" de sus protestas porque más fuerte halaba de él hasta vencerlo. Como detestaba que fuera endemoniadamente más fuerte que él y antes de volver a rezongar, jadeó imperceptiblemente cuando sintió tras de sí ese fibroso torso en su espalda y las grandes manos del ojiverde cubriendo sus ojos.

-Nunca dudes de mi palabra, Draco… puede que diga muchas cosas vulgares y palabras que pueden tomarse a ofensa aunque esa nunca fuera mi intensión… pero, créeme que cuando te digo que te vez maravillosamente bien, porque es verdad…- murmuró tan quedamente que Draco se preguntó porque no se derritió en ese instante. Solo podía atinar a sentir el calor de su aliento en su oreja y su cuerpo tan jodidamente cerca.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que veo al mirarte? Veo un maravilloso chico, tan fuerte y perseverante como jamás conocí. ¿Quieres saber cómo te ves a atreves de mis ojos?- le descubrió sus ojos y no creyó lo que vio.

Tal vez no era el Draco de antaño, tan espigado e inmaculado con su semblante de superioridad que tanto lo diferenciaba, pero tampoco era la extraña masa sebosa que recordaba haber visto tras el golpe final de Astoria.

No podía creer que realmente estuviera dando frutos el arduo esfuerzo y la comida microscópica que su entrenador personal le daba. Casi pudo dar brinquitos de alegría pero se contuvo. Aun seguía en el fuerte apresamiento del pelinegro y parecía no querer dejarle ir.

-S-Seguro tienes algún fetiche c-con la gente gorda, P-Potter…- fue lo único que pudo armar coherentemente y con una nota grave que solo consiguió hacer reír a Harry quien negó con la cabeza.

-Nop, no lo creo… tal vez con chicos rubios bastante obstinados y berrinchudos con una preciosa sonrisa cínica y un lindo culo que provoca querer hacer infinidad de cosas…-

Draco soltó un gemido nada decoroso ante tales palabras. A veces el moreno podía ser tan persuasivo y majadero como ninguno, pero al mismo tiempo tan abrumador como una potente ola que lo arrastraba a pleno mar abierto y aunque sentía que la única forma de actuar era dejarse llevar por su fuerza, quería resistirse a él. No era posible dejarse caer por alguien como él… claro que no… él no era gay y no importaba la intoxicante aura que Potter emanaba; no le sería tan fácil.

-No…- sollozó queriendo alejarse, pero solo consiguiendo encender aun más al ojiverde quien, más que experto, invadió todo el escaso espacio que les separaba restregándole su ardiente cuerpo que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tan excitado estaba por él.

Antes de poder siquiera digerirlo volvió a sollozar cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Potter sobre su cuello. " _Oh Merlín… maldito Potter…"_ cerró los ojos ante tales atenciones.

Harry pudo sentir el momento preciso en el que Draco cayó redondito en sus brazos. La sonrisa bobalicona que le regresó su imagen en el espejo le reiteraba lo loco que estaba por ese obstinado chico quien se rehusaba con todo su ser a dar su brazo a torcer. Pero bueno, los momentos como ese hacían que valiera su perseverancia y paciencia para no rendirse en ese que pareció durante mucho tiempo, su infructuoso amor.

Besar su inmaculado cuello pálido y obtener como recompensa esos dulces gimoteos hacían que la sangre en sus venas bullera en llamaradas de deseo y anticipación de pasión contenida que urgía por manar al exterior.

Sus manos ansiosas lograron colarse en la imposible tela que no quería cooperar con él. Tenía que conocer tierra desconocida y ese era su momento…

-Draco cariño, llegó el encargo del señor Potter de tus biscochos con arándanos y harina integral- resonó la melodiosa voz de Narcisa tras la puerta haciendo que como un cataclismo los dos se sobresaltaran rompiendo de lleno el momento.

Draco como olvidándose momentáneamente de su presencia, se desembarazó de su abrazo de boa constrictora y corrió ilusionado hacia donde provenía la voz de su madre dejando a Harry todo caliente, erecto y con una frialdad que comenzaba a calar su cuerpo.

 _"Perfecto. Perdí contra un panecillo bajo en grasa y azúcar... ¿que podría ser más bajo que eso?"_

Miró a Draco mientras se alejaba a paso veloz hasta desaparecer se su vista y abatido, se acomodo su camisa arrugada para seguir el pasillo en dirección de la cocina, pues no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Puede que por el momento el panecillo haya ganado el round, pero, el duelo apenas comenzaba y está casi seguro que Draco escondía sentimientos por él, aunque sea un poco más intensos de los que tuvo por el al principio y estaba que se moría de la curiosidad por saber que tan fuertes eran...

* * *

" _¿Qué jodidas fue eso?"_ era lo que pensaba mientras se alejaba. Cada parte que fue tocada por los suculentos labios del salvador del mundo mágico, ardía como si de un segundo a otro fuera a estallar en combustión y no era nada bueno; Merlín que no.

Con breves respiraciones acompasaba su aliento. No podía dejar que su madre lo viera así de avergonzado.

Se preguntaba intensamente ¿Por qué se sentía diferente? Demasiado extraño que le incomodaba. No es que estuviera enamorado de "el elegido", por supuesto que no, eso era demencial y tonto. Aparte estaba seguro que el amor no se sentía así, como si de repente saltara de su escoba en pleno quiddich, con los ojos cerrados, sin precaución alguna. Le hacía sentir extrañamente en descontrol y con mucho pánico.

" _Esto es simplemente demasiado"_ se dijo cerrando la puerta del comedor tras de sí.

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*5 días después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Harry así como estaba de buen humor, comenzó a tararear una de sus rítmicas canciones de su radio dando sus últimos estiramientos tras su usual rutina de ejercicio intensivo.

Meterle mano a Draco era tan revitalizante que no le importaba darle el triunfo momentáneo al panecillo que con tanto gusto Draco engullía como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Lo observó mientras daba un refinado mordisco al biscocho, como soltaba un pequeño jadeo de pura felicidad y se relamía los labios goloso, después pasaba a lamer lentamente sus dedos de arriba abajo y mientras él no podía dejar de imaginar lo que podría hacer con esa boquita…

Negó efusivamente con su cabeza. Se estaba yendo por las ramas y sabía que eso le ocasionaría tremendo problema en sus pantalones y con Narcisa tan cerca, no le convenía dar show.

-Pequeño squab* ¿a qué hora comienzan mis lecciones?- preguntó campante plantándose ante el abrumado rubio que comenzó a atragantarse con su postre.

Durante intensivos días había tratado de olvidar las malditas manos mágicas del "elegido" recorrer descardo su pecho, pero era imposible, era como si hubiera dejado.

" _No me gusta, no, no eso no…"_ cerró los ojos para poderle dedicar una digna mirada totalmente ofuscada.

-¡Vete de aquí que apestas!—chilló alejándolo.

El moreno comenzó a reír de lo lindo dándole la razón y comenzó a trotar escaleras arriba.

Sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

* * *

No sabía que era peor. Si un Ha… Potter radiantemente sudoroso con sus ojos brillando por el ejercicio realizado o recién duchado, luciendo sumamente refrescado y oliendo a su esencia tan masculina… _"por Morgana que es solo jabón… ¿Por qué huele así?_ " se preguntó limpiando la comisura de su boca, recordándose que ni ese día ni ningún otro sentirá atracción por una persona de su mismo sexo, claro que no.

" _¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien como él? Tal vez no es una persona mala… bueno, probablemente es la mejor persona que conozco, aunque algo retorcido, pero es tan…"_ tuvo que detenerse un poco para suspirar y tratar de no perderse en su imagen tan heroica Gryffindoresca.

Tal vez las cualidades de nobleza y humildad nunca le parecieron interesantes (sosas, tal vez era la palabra adecuada), con todo ese sentido del deber exponiendo así de lleno su vida a cambio del bien común… seguro era exhaustivo y tan poco atractivo, pero como siempre, con Potter todo se salía del molde.

Detestaba sentirse tan bien a su lado, ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era normal; ese terreno inexplorado no era bueno para su salud mental y hacer una excepción a su regla sería romper todos los paradigmas. No quería arriesgarse. No quería sufrir nuevamente de esa manera devastadora… aunque intuía que Potter preferiría cortarse un brazo a hacerle daño…

Así que tras mucha meditación y con creciente temor suspiró para sus adentros.

" _Tal vez si me gusta… pero solo un poquito…."_

* * *

Bailar jamás fue más vigorizante que ese momento. Tal vez fuera un desastre para ello, pero tener a Draco en sus brazos hacia toda la experiencias más que placentera. Poder inhalar su dulzona y almizclada esencia era exquisito y más cuando le murmuraba sumamente avergonzado que estaba haciendo mal.

-No, Potter, es 1, 2, 3... Jamás dije 4...- lo corrigió sin dejar de intentar seguir el son de la música -si vuelves a meterme el pie o bajar tu mano mas allá de mi cintura, te piso... hablo enserio- decía con sus mejillas enrojecidas evitando mirarle más de lo necesario, haciéndole a Harry casi imposible no comérselo a besos importándole un bledo la mirada analítica de Narcisa.

-Esplendido señor Potter. Solo que, dragón, no bajes la mirada, yo no te enseñé a bailar así- dijo severamente acomodado los mechones revueltos de su hijo-y Harry cariño baila espléndidamente tengo que repetirlo, mucho mejor de lo Draco había dicho-

-Te sorprendería, madre, lo poco diestro que puede ser el elegido Potter a la hora de usar sus pies para demostrar un arte- siseó tratando de mantener su compostura.

-Ahh... tal vez era porque no había encobrado a la pareja correcta para esforzarse...- dijo calmadamente para horror se Draco que separándose de Harry como si quemara, se disculpo para retirarse.

Harry la miró detenidamente preguntándose si Narcisa podía ver más allá de sus intensiones y el deseo que tenía por su hijo. Retorció sus manos nerviosamente. Aquello podría ser o muy bueno, o muy malo.

-Descuide señor Potter, a diferencia de mi marido, puedo notar aquello que le hace bien a mi dragón, y si por fin encontró a alguien digno de él con tanta fortaleza para ayudarlo y temple para soportar sus berrinches, tiene todo mi respeto- dijo con una enigmática sonrisa que pinto su boca..

Harry se quedó sin palabras a la par que la mujer le hacía un asentimiento con la cabeza y se disponía a seguir a Draco.

Narcisa Malfoy era más astuta de lo que pensaba y al parecer sabía todo... eso le puso la piel de gallina.

 _"Aunque pensándolo bien, tenerla de aliada era tener la guerra casi ganada"_

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*2 semanas después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Con suma parsimonia y elegante faramalla llegó el día esperado. La Mansión Malfoy brillaba con luz propia con toda su música y ostentosidad manando de cada poro de ella.

La gente cuchicheaba interesada por lo que había organizado los Malfoy esperando con ansias que cometieran el más mínimo error para reiterar a viva voz sus viejas lealtades y maligna estampa.

La luminosidad de la amplia estancia de baile era avasallante. Tal vez ya había estado ahí practicando, pero esas veces no se comparaban con lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¡Mione, viniste!- saludó a su querida amiga que prácticamente corrió a abrazarlo –¿viniste sola?- preguntó apesadumbrado por la actitud infantil de Ron al no hacer acto de presencia.

-Vine acompañada de Neville y Hannah, aparte Ginny también va a venir…- hizo una pausa –sabes que Ron la pasa mal esta temporada… por lo de Fred… es difícil así que por eso no vino…-

Suponía que el asunto de Draco tenía algo que ver, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Como sea, ya se le pasará… me alegra que estés aquí- dijo sinceramente volviéndola a abrazar.

Saludó a todos sus amigos y charló con ellos. Se sentía agradable estar entre ellos tal como en la escuela, sin las constantes pullas contra de su dragón (porque quisiera o no, sería suyo; estaba decidido).

Los Malfoy desde lo alto con todo su porte y gracia, dieron las gracias por asistir a la magnífica velada. Pero lo curioso para él, no había rastro de Draco. Suspiró. Supuso que eligió la manera discreta de entrar y sabía que no debía presionarlo en ese sentido. Como ansiaba poder estar a su lado por si le necesitaba. Lo buscó con la mirada esperando encontrarle para hacerle compañía.

Cuando encontró ese peculiar cabello platinado sintió una pesadez en su estomago. Vio a Draco mirando en dirección de la ostentosa Astoria Greengrass que parecía que se iba a desmoronar si no se separaba del brazo protector del que se anunciaba su prometido.

Lo perdió de vista de un momento a otro. Sabía que eso no presentaba nada bueno.

-Harry- dijo una voz conocida prácticamente saltando sobre él.

-Gin…- dijo recibiendo los besos de la acelerada chica en ambas mejillas.

-¿Cómo has estado Harry? Te veo más musculoso, mmm, me encanta- dijo sonriendo radiante. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, pero no por ello estaba más relajado.

-Tú también te ves bastante bien…- dijo dándole una vuelta para verla mejor.

-Muchas gracias Harry, aunque he de decirte que he tenido momentos mejores, el idiota de Kristoff tuvo la indecencia de cortarme ¡A mí! ¿Puedes creer el sinvergüenza? Pero descuida, le hice pagar por ponerme el cuerno- dijo muy orgullosa, sin notar que el moreno solo la escuchaba a medias –aunque ahorita que te veo creo que sería fantástico que fuéramos a tomarnos un café para ponernos al día…-

-Suena bastante bien Ginny, pero luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, tengo que… err… si… cuídate, ya regreso, realmente espero que estés bien- dijo honestamente, aunque no se sentía con ánimos de charlar tendidamente. Necesitaba encontrar a Draco y cerciorándose que estuviera bien y que la sola presencia de su ex, no le hiciera daño o algún retroceso en el camino de su sanación.

-Draco, ¿donde estas?-

 ** _*xXx*A 15 kg. del peso ideal (y a 52 Días De enamorarse… completamente)*xXx*_**

*squab: en este caso es una palabra que puede entenderse como cojín, pero tambien puede ser como cuando le dices a alguien "gordito" jeje, no se porque, pero me parecio lindo xD


	12. ¡Te quiero a ti, idiota!

**Notas de la autora:** Cuanto lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero debido a que ya no estoy usando la compu de antes (esta en estado critico y el técnico aun no me dice si esta bien o no... TOT) y esta no se porque tiene problemas para abrir la pagina.. sniff sniff** pero bueno, aquí estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que no se cierre la ventana :P

quiero mandarles saludines especiales a sasuhinas fan, a SakuraAli y a Tainie por comentar! mil gracias por aun seguir por aquí dejándome sus lindos comentarios ya que parece ser que a los demás dejo de gustarle jeje, pero ya que, no se puede complacer a todos ¿o si?

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¡Te quiero a ti, idiota!**

Harry estaba frenético. No encontraba a Draco por ningún lado y eso no era nada bueno. Casi podía revivir la escena de la academia de aurores y sentía su estomago revolverse.

No lo permitiría. No esta vez. No y no… mucho menos por culpa de esa bruja Greengrass que se pavoneaba en la estancia como si fuera la última tarta de melaza en el mundo.

-Auror Potter, es un placer verle- saludó la muy cínica plantándose en su delante tan imponente con su sonrisa mas falsa que no logró conseguir inmutar a Harry ni por un segundo –¿o prefiere que le llame "el elegido?- amplió su sonrisa estrechando aun más el brazo de su acompañante que Harry estaba seguro que si no la quitaban de su vista sería capaz de hacerle un favor al mundo y a Draco y cometer asesinato en segundo grado -¿Qué no piensa corresponder mi saludo?- rió como si aquello le pareciera hilarante.

-Por supuesto que no… no me gusta tratar con personas tan despreciables como usted…- le clavó sus esmeraldas impidiéndole voltear a otro lado. Las protestas de su acompañante no se hicieron esperar, pero a Harry no podía importarle menos.

La mujer se dobló en el suelo y lanzó un mudo grito mientras Harry comenzaba a alejarse a seguir la búsqueda de Draco, dejando al grupo de personas a su alrededor muertos de miedo tras de él y una Narcisa Malfoy muy tranquila sugiriéndoles a todos que pasaran al comedor principal con su mejor sonrisa.

* * *

Inhaló profundamente contemplando el infinito jardín oscurecido con solamente la luna como única luz. Estaba anonadado. Las cosas no eran como esperaba, absolutamente nada más que una única constante. Ese bendito recuerdo y sentimiento que pensó había surgido como ese preciso rayo de luna iluminando las sombras más pobres que se esconden del mañana.

Aun recordaba aquel exacto momento cuando ese esponjoso cabello castaño captó su atención y sus ojos se encontraron. Una sonrisa y supo que su suerte estaba echada.

Sabía que el amor era un terreno desconocido pues lo tachó por innecesario durante tantos años para sobrevivir, que con fe ciega confió en la dulce mano tendida de esa jovencita que él podía asegurar que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo pues su calidez jamás habló de verdades teñidas de las más crueles mentiras.

 _"_ _¿Casarme contigo? No me hagas reír… los Malfoy ya no tienen una digna presencia ni prestigio, eres lo más bajo de la comunidad mágica y solamente salí contigo por que sentí un poco de lastima… nada más… aparte ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien como tú? Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido…"_

Aun no podía recordar aquellas dolorosas palabras una a una con exactitud como si aun se las estuviera escupiendo en su cara, lanzadas con toda la intención y mordacidad necesaria para calarle en lo más profundo.

Tal vez se lo merecía, tal vez no… no estuvo seguro de nada, salvo que jamás había sentido todo ese pesar en su corazón, quemando sin piedad en su pecho, lentamente, sin afán de detenerse.

Tantos años de construir su orgullo y su vanidad, su coraza de protección al mundo ajeno y extraño, para que el soplo de esas palabras lo redujera a escombros dejándole en tal fragilidad, tan desnudo que comenzaba a carcomerle en inseguridad.

Pensó que no se podría sanar, que jamás pasaría ese dolor que experimentó pues estaba diseñado para que no lo abandonara hasta el final de sus días… pero ahora…

" _Ya no se siente igual…"_

Fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Era un gran alivio sentirse de esa manera, tan libre; poder respirar nuevamente con naturalidad y que la presencia de aquella persona que se encargó de mandarlo al cielo y al infierno por partes iguales ya no le afectaba… _"ya no más…"_

Puede que sus sentimientos no fueran tan intensos como pensó en un principio o tal vez aquel extraño dicho muggle de "el tiempo todo lo cura" realmente era cierto, pero será el sereno o el buen tiempo, pero estaba mucho mejor… y aunque lo que le constaba era que el factor "Potter" tuvo su parte en la ecuación que le hizo recuperarse, no sabía si reír o llorar por ello; ¿Qué hacer? estar agradecido de por vida o patear su trasero por sus estúpidas formas de motivarle, pero, sea cual sea lo que viniera después, de una cosa estaba absolutamente seguro…

-Por fin me libré de ti Astoria…-

* * *

Casi pudo sentir en su nuca la taladrante mirada que le dedicó Lucius cuando salió por la puerta principal pero no sentía ni un ápice arrepentido por lo que había hecho. ¿Se lo merecía la muy sin vergüenza por ser una maldita de tamaño mayúsculo? Si. ¿Estuvo bien su acción? Tal vez no, bueno, seguro eso le diría Hermione, pero ¿Lo volvería a hacer nuevamente si la tuviera delante? Por supuesto; sin lugar a dudas.

Sin buscarle mucho, lo encontró. Su smokin gris oscuro se veía tan inmaculado como cuando entró en escena, sus cabellos platinados prolijamente apartados estratégicamente de su rostro casi como cuando iban en Hogwarts brillaban pálidos en contraste de la luz lunar, se veía tan calmado que cualquier temor se apartó de él. Con alivió sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones al ver a Draco intacto recargado en el balcón mirando a la nada.

-Merlín bendito ¡estás aquí!- dijo corriendo a abrazarlo por detrás. No parecía que hubiera llorado o golpeado algo, usado magia, nada. Lo único rescatable es que estaba bien, en una pieza, tranquilo y refrescado por la brisa nocturna.

-¡Potter!- chilló queriendo escapar de sus brazos. Draco lo miró sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí? Mi padre va a matarte si no estás allá a dar tu brillante discurso-

-Honestamente en estos momentos me importa un bledo la ira del "benévolo" patriarca Lucius Malfoy- interrumpió acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos. Estaba helado –qué bueno que estas bien… yo creí que… no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías- esa nota amarga le hizo mirarle confundido. ¿De dónde venía eso? Draco frunció el ceño para hacer una comisura.

-Pues no lo parecías mientras estaban todo campante con _ella_ comadreja que casi se salía del vestido por tremendo escote…- dijo como un berrinche que Harry arqueó la ceja incrédulo.

-¿A qué…te refieres?- ladeó la cabeza y Draco cruzó sus brazos avanzando hacia atrás evadiendo su mirada.

-A nada… ya vámonos que todos se estarán preguntando dónde está el glorioso niño que vivió para ser un bobalicón por partida doble…- Harry lo detuvo por el codo. No dejaría que el mal humor prosiguiera en Draco; tenía que llegar al meollo del asunto.

Con creciente pánico comenzó a pensar que tal vez cantaba victoria antes de tiempo con respecto a la menor de los Greengrass y tal vez… aquella insulsa presencia seguía dentro del tierno corazón de Draco… dejándole sin cabida en él por muchas falsas esperanzas que se hubiera trazado... en definitiva las conclusiones a las que llegó no eran placenteras en absoluto.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con ello?- no obtuvo respuesta -¿Aun la amas verdad?- Draco lo regresó a ver con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron haciendo que su pecho doliera –lo sabía… maldición Draco yo… se que te he estado presionando con mis sentimientos sin considerar siquiera los tuyos… creí que conseguiría sanar tu corazón dándote el mío a cambio… pero… no contaba con que tal vez tu amor por ella fuera más grande que… -

-¡Que ya no me gusta, maldición!- dijo ofuscado. No tenía ni idea de donde salían tantas barrabasadas como aquellas de la boca de ese salvador de quinta. _"¿Por qué es tan obtuso?"_ se preguntó aireado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué otro motivo saldrías de la fiesta si no te sintieras celoso porque ella venía acompañada? No tiene nada de malo que aun la quieras… es natural…todo lo que compartieron… y el tipo con el que se va a casar resulta ser el dueño de medio Gales según tengo entendido…-

-¡Que me gustas tú, pedazo de imbécil!- chilló –pero no mucho… no te hagas muchas ilusiones…-

Harry contuvo el aliento cerrando la boca al instante. ¿A caso fue real lo que escuchó? ¿Era un sueño, verdad? No estaba seguro; pero rogaba a Merlín que no lo fuera. Draco no podía mantener su mirada fija en él. Se sentía tan expuesto así como así compartiendo su sentir que era más que bochornoso.

–A-Así que guárdate tus idioteces de que aun siento algo por ella… p-porque no es el caso…- Draco parecía que entraría en combustión en un momento a otro que Harry no dudó en abrazarlo para asegurarse que realmente estaban ahí, en vivo y a todo lo color. Que era real y no otro de sus constantes sueños que lo atormentaban burlándose que eso nunca se haría realidad.

-Es que yo pensé que…-

-¿Qué estaría llorando en un rincón por la pérdida de la Astoria-maldita-zorra-desalmada-cazafortunas-Greengrass? No, no esta vez Potter. No creas que volveré a hacer lo mismo, que no soy tan predecible como crees…- alzó su mentón con orgullo a pesar de su abrumador sonrojo, que Harry no pudo evitar besárselo sobresaltándolo en el acto -¡¿Q-Qué pasa contigo Potter?!-

-Lo siento, pero te veías tan irresistible mostrándome tu sensacional forma de actuar que no me pude contener- dijo alzándose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal de mundo –estoy tan orgulloso de ti- Draco se sonrojó nuevamente poniendo sus brazos como distancia entre ellos pues Harry se negaba en soltarlo y apartó su rostro.

-N-No es como si me importara que lo estés o no…c-cuatro ojos, para nada….-

-Lo sé, pero aun así lo digo- hizo una pausa -realmente me alegra que estés bien-

-Por supuesto que esto perfectamente-

-Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste?- como un puzzle que comenzó a caer lentamente en su mente algo hizo clic adentro que le hizo recordar lo que previamente le había dicho Draco sobre Ginny y él… ¿acaso era posible…? -¿estabas celoso?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿P-Porque habría de estarlo?!- sus abochornadas negaciones lo hacían sentir tan ligero e invencible que con ansias besó sus labios.

-Tienes razón; no debes de estarlo; tu eres lo que más quiero, ten lo por seguro- Draco casi lloriqueó por su avasallante sinceridad que en más de una ocasión le hacía temer por su sanidad.

-Pero…- murmuró en voz baja -podrías tener a quién quisieras Potter…yo no soy una chica…no podrías tener tu familia de ensueño… ya no tengo el prestigio de antes y mi apellido es de los mas retachados de la sociedad…-

-Draco, se perfectamente lo que eres. Créeme que no podría importarme menos que no seas una chica… amm… por la cuestión de la familia, no importa, con tenerte a ti me es más que suficiente… aunque ¿tener hijos a tu lado? Suena maravilloso y siempre podríamos adoptar… claro, si quieres… por el asunto de la fama y tu apellido, no te preocupes, que yo tengo los dos a tu disposición para darte si lo deseas…- Sus manos temblando. Era más de lo que podía soportar sin tener un colapso.

-P-Pero yo nunca podría decir cosas lindas ni tiernas… no me gusta… así que no te hagas ilusiones, Potty…-

-Oh Draco como te adoro… tal como eres-

-M-mas te vale cara rajada…. Porque si esto es solo un juego para después botarme, ¡estás muy equivocado si crees que vas a salir indemne de esta!- Harry rió de lo lindo por esa amenaza que había esperado tantas veces escuchar.

-Castígame todo lo quieras si lo que digo y siento no es verdad…- recargó su frente contra la suya.

-¡Ahora borra esa bobalicona sonrisa de tu rostro, que me sofocas!-

-¿Por qué no intentas borrármela, dragón?-

Draco boqueó queriéndole refutar que ya infinidad de veces le había dicho que no lo llamara de esa forma; solo unos pocos tenían ese privilegio y aun no se lo concedía; aunque de hecho dudaba que algún día se lo diera…

-Bórratela tu solo… tenemos que regresar de una vez por toda- declaró abochornado –así que aleja tus manos de mi enormidad que si me sigues toqueteando no respondo… y realmente lamentaría dañarte lo único bueno que tienes… y por eso me refiero a tus manos…- gimoteó cuando Harry venció nuevamente el espacio interpuesto entre ellos. Parecía que no quería dejársela ir tan fácilmente y estaba empecinado a hacérselo saber.

-¿Sabías que mis manos no solo saben hacer maravillas, Draco? Porque me han dicho que mi lengua al igual que mis manos, es bastante experta…-

* * *

Draco no estaba seguro de que quería conocer las artes maestras que conocía su lengua en otros ámbitos que no fueran su boca, porque ahí, se sentía de maravilla. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía y como se movía. Cadenciosamente, enrollando la suya, explorando cada parte de él, lamiendo sus labios a partes iguales. Si, definitivamente ahí se sentía fabulosamente.

Pero parecía que Harry no era de la misma opinión. Sus manos no daban tregua a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Deslizándose, apretando su sensible piel.

-No…- gimoteó cuando Harry abandonó sus labios para descender al cuello –alguien puede venir…- en definitiva no estaba listo para algo más que simples besos y Harry dando un asentimiento lo abrazó.

Cuando abrió sus ojos notó que estaban en su habitación.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará, Draco…- dijo relamiéndose sus labios mientras se aflojaba la corbata para dejarla caer al suelo. El rubio tragó pesadamente chocando contra la base de la cama.

-¿C-Como hiciste eso? Se supone que la casa tiene barreras anti aparición…ngh…- Harry se alzó de hombros con un escueto "no lo sé, poderes exclusivos del elegido, tal vez" Draco no podía en ese momento indignarse por él. Su lucha era férrea y su resistencia nula, así que dejándose llevar por escasos segundos en la rebelión de su libido encendido, cerró los ojos ante las continuas atenciones del azabache.

-Mmm… hueles tan rico…- dijo enterrando su nariz en su cuello, llenándose de ese arrebatador aroma entre menta y almizcle, sudor y Draco por montones. Tenía que probarlo a como diera lugar y lo haría…

-Deberíamos regresar a la fiesta...- imploró por última vez. Quería salir corriendo, pero estaba clavado fijamente en el colchón, viendo con deleite el escultural torso del auror que se deshacía libremente de su arrugada camisa. Su cabello revuelto en combinación de sus enrojecidos labios le hacía imposible pensar en alguna otra cosa que no apartarse de esa visión.

-Descuida, no nos extrañaran…-

-Pero… yo no estoy listo…- no quería sonar como una damisela virginal ni nada por el estilo, pero una cosa era tener sexo con chicas quitado de la pena y otra muy distinta entregarle en charlo de plata su ano al salvaje de Potter. No es que supiera mucho de relaciones homosexuales (él no era gay, por Merlín santo, claro que no) pero si sabía una cosa por las palabras de su querido amigo Zabinni y era que el que recibía, era el que dolía… y dudaba que el tan beneplácito cuatro ojos cediera el dominio.

-No te preocupes, que no llegaremos muy lejos… no haré nada que no quieras… solo… relájate…- _"¿relajarme? Mis calzones…"_ pensó con pánico mientras veía como el moreno comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa ceremoniosamente.

-Te vez tan apetitoso…- murmuró relamiéndose los labios en una actitud depredadora que Draco al instante temió por sí mismo, pues sería devorado de un solo bocado por nada más y nada menos que Harry-caliente-Potter.

Con su diestra, Harry comenzó a delinear su torso desnudo que ante el simple roce de sus yemas se estremeció bajo él. Harry mordió su labio inferior cuando Draco comenzó a sollozar en trémulos gimoteos. Tan adorable y expuesto, tal y como lo ansiaba tener.

Sin preámbulos ni ceremonias volvió a asaltar sus dulces labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos. Un beso arrebatador, sin ternura, solamente lleno de su más pura pasión y devoción hacia él, que Draco en retribución se deshacía en espasmódicos temblores. Sus pálidos brazos rodearon su cuello en necesitado anhelo y solo así, pudo considerarse el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Con un cálido movimiento de sus manos, se desprendió de las prendas del rubio que importunaban su exhaustiva exploración. Su boca buscó más trayectos de piel, ansiosa viajaba repartiendo besos y lamidas en esa exquisitez. Llegó hasta ese punto que aclamaba su atención, ese turgente miembro totalmente erecto por él, sonrojado como si esperara solo por él; sin pensarlo dos veces lo engulló por completo.

-No… Potter…- sollozó Draco en su oreja estrechándolo aún más. Tan dulcemente abochornado y tan apetitosamente vulnerable, Harry selló sus labios con sus suyos sin evitar sonreír.

-Dime Harry…-

-Oh Merlín… Harry…- Draco luchaba y se estremecía ante el abrasivo calor, incauto a que emoción hacerle caso; si al deseo o la autopreservacion. Si a la cordura o la locura… sin embargo el ardor parecía más intenso que solamente enterró sus dedos temblorosos en esa mata de pelo negro eternamente alborotado y haló de él.

Harry repartía lengüetazos a diestra y siniestra, chupaba y succionaba el muy sinvergüenza, bombeando si piedad su miembro que Draco solo podía sentir que se derretía ante sus espectaculares caricias.

 _"_ _Maldito sea… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso tan bien?"_ se preguntó entre respiraciones entrecortadas viendo el bamboleo de la cabeza de Harry. Sabía que no duraría mucho si se guía así.

Cuando menos lo esperó Harry se detuvo haciéndole jadear molesto. Lo reprendió con la mirada y este solo le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-No te atrevas a…- lo acalló nuevamente con un beso.

-Tengo una mejor idea…- dijo mordisqueando su labio inferior a la par que colocó su escultural y varonil cuerpo sobre él. Abrió aún más sus grises ojos ante tal imagen. En teoría no debería de estar más extasiado con ese panorama que era a todas luces el cuerpo de un hombre, pero Draco estaba al mil por ciento y solo pudo chillar al sentir esa endurecida hombría sobre la suya –Mmm… Draco…- suspiró el moreno.

Sin dejar de besarle tomó sus pollas entre sus ásperas manos y comenzó a friccionarlas una contra otra. Draco se retorció ante total cambio de clima. De su avasallante y húmeda boca, a esas privilegiadas manos que se movían como ninguna, sabían lo que hacían y como una gigantesca ola, volvió a halarlo al precipicio del clímax.

-Ahh… Harry…- gritó aferrándose a sus hombros sintiendo el electrizante latigazo del orgasmo recorrerle hasta la punta de sus pies.

El éxtasis avasallante brotó en chorros blancos sobre su estremecida piel. No podía dejar de estremecerse y temía que tal vez nunca lo haría. Aquello fue más de lo que esperó y estaba agradecido por ello.

Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados ante tan estridente final, que solamente pudo escuchar lejanamente los hechizos de limpieza y se dedicó a sentir los incontables besos lánguidos de Harry sobre su rostro.

Con Potter acomodado sobre su entumecido cuerpo, y esa infantil sonrisa traviesa pintada en sus labios, se permitió cerrar los ojos ante el letargo y la inminente tranquilidad de alma que le daba tener a alguien como aquel quien sin medidas, entregaba todo de sí, exclusivamente para él.

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*´Aproximadamente 1 hora después'*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Jamás pensó que haría _eso_ y _aquell_ o en casa de sus padres como si no le importara nada y encima de todo, con otro hombre. _"Salazar que si mi padre se entra de esto crucia mi bello trasero y descuartiza a Potter con sus propias manos…."_

Suspiró. En definitiva sus planes nunca salían como lo esperaba y entrar del brazo de Harry Potter tremendamente desaliñados (bueno, según él porque por muchos _tergeos_ que se hayan aplicado, era consciente de tooodo lo que habían hecho) no era parte de su plan.

Ser la comidilla de la gente debido a su sobre peso era una cosa, pero estar sobreprotegido por tremenda figura pública era más de lo que se podía digerir para un día, sin embargo no se amedrentaría, ya no más.

Para su alegría no había rastro alguno de la comadrejita hembra y su voluptuoso escote con tremenda invitación de "suban a bordo" ni tampoco de Astoria colgada del brazo de su mina de galones andante, así que sonriendo con superioridad se movió entre la multitud tan pleno por lo previamente experimentado y porque Harry parecía solamente tener ojos para él.

-¿Bailamos?- la mano de Harry tendida hacia él con galantería, las docenas de ojos puestas en ellos dos, las críticas a su persona, su bando en la dichosa guerra y las burlas a su nueva imagen aumentaba la cotilla. Con creciente miedo, pero con la determinación a flor de piel infundada por ese chico de ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con la más pura devoción, aceptó.

Era imposible decirle que no a Harry-cínico-manos-mágicas-dios-de-las-mamadas-Potter y sabía que después de ese paso que habían dado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-P-Pero ni creas que dejaré que guíes… sigues siendo pésimo bailando- dijo con firmeza sujetando su mano para intentar apoyar su izquierda en la cintura del otro.

-No lo querría de otra forma Draco…te seguiré hacia donde tú quieras…- dijo con la más ingenua naturalidad que dejó desarmado al instante a Draco. Sabía que esas palabras iban más allá de ese simple baile de salón, más allá de una vana aseveración… una implícita promesa de que no lo defraudaría, una promesa que quería creer y que tal vez, si esos ojos verde brillante lo seguían mirando de esa manera…lo creería…

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*2 semanas después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

No es que se estuviera preguntando porque el dichoso Potty no había vuelto a insinuársele como lo que sucedió en la fiesta, ni nada por el estilo; pero era bastante raro que se limitara a lo de siempre. Despertar, ejercicio, comer, ejercicio; que le hacía dudar, en más de una manera que lo de esa vez, realmente sucedo.

Claro, eso acabó cuando entró a su cuarto tras una muy larga ducha tratando de calmar su hombría más que despierta por un imbécil que le encantaba manosearlo con su aromatico aceite de Pachulli.

Lo que veía no tenía ni lógica ni recato. La habitación a media luz, con un Potter descarado recostado en su mullida cama usando solamente unos calzoncillos ajustados.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- chilló horrorizado.

-¿Qué parece, dragón? Me estoy acomodando para continuar en lo que dejamos la otra noche, mi dulce volován…- la voz sensual que utilizó para esto último lo erizó hasta la punta de su cabello.

-¡Dije que me gustas, no que me casaré contigo! ¡Ni mucho menos dejaré que importunes mis horas de sueño con tus manías homosexuales, idiota pervertido!- gritó más rojo que un tomate -¡Regrésate a tu cama!-

 ** _*xXx* A 10 kg. del peso ideal (y a 36 Días De enamorarse… completamente)*xXx*_**

* * *

 **Notas finales: E** spero que les haya gustado! en unos momentitos subo el siguiente capi para que estén a la par que en AmorYaoi y SlashHeaven ;3


	13. ¿Alcanzando la cima? ¿O el clímax?

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí esta el siguiente capi! espero que les guste :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: ¿Alcanzando la cima? ¿No querrás decir, el clímax?**

Harry miraba embelesado como Draco subía y bajaba de la escaladora. Tenía su mirada gris fija en un punto infinito en la pared, totalmente decidido en seguir. Pequeñas gotas rodaban por su cuello descubierto que le dieron unas irresistibles ganas de lamerlas sin recato. Sonrió para sus adentros de solo imaginarse como se lo tomaría. _"Seguro y se eriza igual a un gato"_

Mirando su silueta cada vez más estilizada casi como la recordaba, le hizo recordar que hacían solamente 5 meses que se habían reencontrado gracias a que Narcisa lo había buscado, que iniciaron esa extraña relación de instructor-alumno, día a día conociéndose mejor y pudiendo disfrutar de su única personalidad hasta llegar a enamorarse aún más de lo que estaba en un principio, y sobre todo, aunque aún no se lo haya dicho tan abiertamente, ser correspondido por ese lindo y obstinado dragón...

 _"Valió la pena la perseverancia y terquedad"_ sonrió con suficiencia acercándosele por detrás. Se veía tan apetecible e inocentemente ajeno al girar del mundo, que mordiéndose el labio, le echó la mano esa turgente porción de carne que tenía tan cerca.

Draco pegó el grito al cielo comenzó a verborrear irritado. A Harry le pareció tan linda su exasperación en conjunto de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Aléjate de mis nalgas, pervertido!-

* * *

Draco estaba reacio a mirarle. No quería, ni lo haría, Merlín que no. ¿Que se creía ese imbécil lujurioso profanador de sagrados cuerpos como el suyo? Sabía que era casi tan perfecto como siempre lo fue y era obvio que nadie podría resistirse a su hermosura, ni siquiera Potter (quien, para su aumento de ego, estaba hasta las trancas por él).

Aparte, aunque una parte de su ser no deseaba que se le volviera a acercar como esa particular noche (obviamente que no…,) eso no quería decir que no le haya gustado ni un poco lo que sucedió entre ellos, sino todo lo contrario… y eso era peligroso, demasiado. _"¿Por qué demonios besa tan bien el desgraciado?"_ Se dijo agobiado sin dejar de subir y bajar en se infernal aparato.

 _"Aunque tenía razón que su boca puede hacer maravillas..."_ suspiró al recordar todo lo que le hizo, sus cuerpos acalorados, sus miembros friccionándose, sus ásperas manos… su hombría dio un brinco con el simple recuerdo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza efusivamente. Eso no podría estarle sucediendo a él. _"Agradezco que estos pantalones sean muy holgados"_ se dijo tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración y comenzó a imprimirle el doble de ímpetu a la escaladora.

Aunque le dolía reconocerlo, aquella inimaginable experiencia fue tan celestial rallando en la demencia, que consideraba que debería de ser censurada por la ley debido a que la gente se pudría invertir por ello... claro, no es que él se haya vuelto gay por ese episodio, (¡por favor!), vamos que él es Draco-super-buenazo-ricachon-heredro-de-lujo-maravillosamente-divino-Malfoy, no podía simplemente tirarse al gay-exprés así como así.

A él no le iban los tíos, Salazar que no. Aunque si se sinceraba un poco consigo mismo haciendo caso a las palpitaciones en su pecho que le generaba simplemente pensaba en cierto pelinegro que cual buitre acosador, solamente le rondaba sin apartar mirada, disque monitoreándolo para que hiciera bien sus ejercicios... _"Potter es... punto y aparre como siempre..."_ dijo sintiéndose súbitamente mal por admitirlo, aunque era con él mismo. No podía evitarlo. Le gustaba ese molestoso bondadocín retorcido Gryffindor… y tal vez, un poco más que eso…

Como detestaba que las cosas se hubieran tornado en esa turbulenta cercanía inapropiada de sentimientos impensables, en lugar de la placentera indiferencia de enemigos jurados que debió de ser. ¿A qué hora sucedió? ¿Cómo se dejó convencer?

 _"Simple... Potter tiene métodos demasiado persuasivos…"_ se contestó haciendo un puchero cual niño chiquito " _pero si cree que caeré en sus brazos así como así, está muy equivocado...no dejaré que se siga abriendo paso en mi corazón... ¡no lo dejare acercarse más! ¡Ni un solo centímetro más!"_ dijo muy seguro de sí mismo _"aunque tal vez una mamada no ha matado a nadie ¿o sí?"_ Se mordió el labio nervioso al recordar nuevamente esos efusivos besos, esas ardientes caricias y esas benditas manos alrededor de su hombría.

 _"¡Nooo!"_ Chilló en su mente. Eso no podía estarle pasando. ¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cuando menos lo esperó, unas manos grandes se posaron en sus posaderas, apretándolas. haciéndole que se estremeciera al instante e hiciera lo más lógico que tocaba en dicha situación. Gritó como banshee moribunda.

-¡Aleja tus manos de mis nalgas, pervertido!- el muy sin vergüenza sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Porque?- Tienes que pedírmelo amablemente, Draco- esa sensual voz a la que se volvía más vulnerable con el nuevo día lo exasperó.

-¡Deja de manosearme cuando te dé la gana, cuatro ojos!- dijo dándole manotazos a diestra y siniestra haciendo reír a Harry. Se sonrojó. _"No es justo..."_ pensó sintiéndose más y más abochornado por el niño que vivió. ¿Cómo podía verse tan quitado de la pena con esa miradita inocente y él por su parte no sentirse tan irritado como debería?

Harry hizo señal de rendición y lo ayudó a bajar del aparato de ejercicio.

-Con ese sonrojo te ves tan comestible, dragón...- ronroneó en su oído haciendo que Draco cerrara sus ojos por instinto.

-Si piensas que vas a comerme, estás muy equivocado... en tus sueños Potter- dijo con todo su indiferencia que pudo juntar.

-¿Huh? Bueno, es una lástima- se alzó de hombros y se quedó pensativo - ¿y que paso con Harry? Creí que me llamarías por mi nombre como la última vez...-

-¡Eres Potter y siempre lo serás! n-ni sueñes que volverá a pasar y te llame por tu nombre...-

-¿Enserio?- dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo casi podía sentir que sus labios se tocaban, pero Harry no se acercó mas, dejando a un muy orgulloso Draco sin moverse y muy insatisfecho -¿quieres apostar?-

* * *

¿No era posible tener una cena normal en esa casa? Fue lo que se preguntó dejando caer su tenedor con su deliciosa porción de salmón glaseado, mirando al abochornado salvador gilipollas de hito en hito. Boqueó incrédulo. ¿Escuchó bien? _"¿Acaso dijo que…?"_ se preguntó súbitamente nervioso al sentir el traidor pero tan peculiar calorcito trepando sin recato por sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué?- su voz lo traicionó y se dio un zape mental. Odiaba exhibir cuando lo dejaba absorto.

-¿Que si te gustaría salir conmigo?- Le dio una sonrisa radiante, de esas irresistibles que podían desarmarlo en un santiamén _"maldito Potter sinvergüenza…"_ bufó para sus adentros y carraspeó. Tenía que mantenerse intacto, como si no le afectara y fuera una de esas aburridas platicas de negocios. Arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Salir contigo?- hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia -¿No va a ser como la otra vez que dijiste que saliéramos y me llevaste a entrenar en tu cochina facultad de aurores ineptos? ¿O sí?- dijo en tono venenoso.

-No, esta vez es solamente quiero que seamos tu y yo y una cena en un lugar muy especial- las mejillas de Draco se colorearon y desvió la vista.

–Hum… dudo que conozcan un sito discente, viendo cómo te vistes…- Harry rodó los ojos sin poder ocultar su sonrisa cuando este bajó la mirada con ese sonrojo que tanto le quedaba.

-Te aseguro que te gustará- le guiñó el ojo socarrón y Draco en ese momento supo que perdió.

-Y… ¿podre pedir lo que quiera?- dijo como que no quiere la cosa haciendo que Harry ampliara su sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Por supuesto-

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*2 semanas después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Debido a que cierto ojiverde juró y perjuró que quería darle una sorpresa, se adelantó dejando a Draco hecho un manojo de nervios. No sabía que ponerse.

Sabía de antemano que la ropa de su closet le quedaba algo/demasiado ajustada (o al menos es lo que pensaba) así que hizo dar casi 10 vueltas al pobre Tinny para que le consiguiera algo apropiado. Algo con clase, pero no tanto para no hacer quedar mal al Potty con su pésimo gusto para vestir; que dijera "mírame" pero sin que se notara que se esforzó mucho.

 _"Es difícil"_ dijo acomodando su frac azul marino que contrastaba con su almidonada camisa gris perla, tenía ese aire casual que quería pero era demasiada tela _"qué más da…"_ se dijo dando una profunda inhalación y decidió que ese era el indicado. Al menos ya no tendría que mandar a su pobre elfo por una 11 vuelta.

Le dio una última mirada al traidor espejo reparado por Potty-Potter y acomodó diestramente hacia atrás su cabello recortado finamente por su madre (ya que no le dejaría a nadie más que a ella tratar su pelo)

-Te ves muy guapo cariño, a Harry le va a encantar- aseguró risueña Narcisa apartado el flequillo rebelde de sus ojos. El menor de los Malfoy se ofendió.

-N-no me interesa lo que opine ese melenudo...- dijo sonrojándose -solamente quiero ir presentable, como buen Malfoy que soy- dijo irguiéndose mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro dragoncito, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- la mujer rió de lo lindo ante la mueca de su hijo.

-¡Mamá!-

-Anda ya, que más listo no puedes estar- dijo besando su mejilla -diviértete en tu cita con el señor Potter-

-¡No es una cita!- vocifero inflando los cachetes. Aunque claro que el también lo consideraba una especie de cita, no lo admitiría, sobre su cadáver.

* * *

 _"_ _El número 13 de Grimmauld Place… ¿Es una broma?"_ pensó haciendo una mueca de asco al ver por vez primera la dirección que le dejó el moreno con su típica letra torcida.

Había estado en ese lugar de mala muerte en contadas ocasiones; 2 para ser exactos, y había establecido que era el lugar más lúgubre y oscuro del mundo, con tanta magia negra circulando en el ambiente que bien podría alimentar a 10 señores oscuros.

 _"_ _Tiene que ser una broma… estúpido Potter… ¿entonces para que me vestí así?"_ dijo haciendo un mohín indignado. Ni siquiera entendía porque había esperado tanto del cuatro ojos descarado.

-¡Dragón! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- dijo un radiante Harry abriendo la puerta de par en par.

 _"_ _Oh, Merlín…"_ suspiró sintiendo que casi se le caen los calzones de solo verle _._ Ese terrible desorden rebelde que era su cabello, esos músculos dejándose entrever en la delgada tela de la pálida camisa y esos pantalones ajustados de piel de dragón era orgásmico que tuvo que recordarse respirar. _"¿Enserio?! ¿Quién demonio puede verse así de bien?"_ se dijo horrorizado siendo arrastrado al interior de la morada.

La iluminación de las velas era más que suficiente para darle el panorama completo. Los horribles tapices de su tía Walburga ya no estaban, ni los espantosos artefactos oscuros y las detestables cabezas reducidas… todo había sido remplazado por una agradable pintura crema con tonos azules, artículos de decoración básico como esquineros sencillos de madera y cuadros de paisajes que incluso podía decir que se veía, bien.

-Err… bienvenido a mi casa- dijo súbitamente tímido el ojiverde rascando su nuca –tal vez no es tan snob como tu mansión, pero creo que no será de tu total desagrado- le dio una taimada sonrisa que Draco rió.

-E-Es pasable, supongo…- carraspeó –aunque ¿azul? Siempre imaginé que el bendito ídolo, representante de la casa de los leones tendría una decoración más Gryffindoresca con sus rojos enceguecedores y sus dorados exagerados…-

-Digamos que Mione y Ginny hicieron de las suyas- dijo alzándose de hombros –ahora, ¿el glorioso Draco Malfoy me haría el honor de pasar a cenar?- dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia invitándole a pasar al comedor.

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se plantó en su rostro e intentó borrarla apretando los labios.

 _"_ _¡Maldición! ¡Estoy sonriendo cual idiota!"_ se dijo dando golpecitos en sus mejillas y pasó a sentarse a la mesa.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado… tu madre me dijo que es tu comida favorita…- se aclaró la garganta y procedió a servir.

Lo primero que llegó a sus fosas nasales fue ese acremado olor de la calabaza, tan suave y dulce en combinación de la lima y el coco. Se le hizo agua la boca y regresó a ver a Harry boquiabierto.

-¿Enserio puedo comerlo?- dijo como si esperara de un momento a otro una trampa.

-No te lo pondría delante si no pudieras- casi podía sollozar de la emoción y sin dudarlo zampó la cuchara dentro de esa olorosa sopa que tanto le gustaba desde que era un niño.

Para Harry era un deleite verle así de feliz y ser él quien le proveyó dicha alegría, era un placer sin nombre, que si bien lo había hecho con el simple deseo de su propio egoísmo por pasar más tiempo con él, estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que esperó.

El siguiente plato fue otro de los favoritos de Draco. Ternera ahumada con salsa de mostaza al estragón, acompañada de ensalada jardinera y papas al romero con alioli.

Las papilas gustativas de Draco estaban en el paraíso y nada de lo que sucediera alrededor podría importar. Cuanto extrañaba el sabor de la comida rica en mantequilla y especias, que ser provistas por quien las había sancionado era un placer mucho mayor.

Toda la deliciosa comida palideció cuando un pequeño plato de cubitos de coco cubierto de helado de chocolate apareció.

-¿Acaso quieres hacerme engordar más, Potter?- arqueó una ceja conteniendo las abrasiva ganas de engullir esas golosinas.

-Mmm… aunque me gustaría seguir siendo tu instructor, porque te ves muy bien haciendo ejercicio… y me encantan tus lonjitas, no es el caso…- Draco rechinó los dientes lanzándole una mirada de advertencia -Con una vez que comas una ración pequeña, no le hará daño a tu cuerpo, ya casi estamos en la recta final y casi recuperas tu peso ideal, así que creí que sería bueno celebrarlo de alguna manera…Aunque si lo quieres, mañana podremos ejercitarnos más arduamente…- se quedó pensativo.

-¡Sabía que tenías un plan oculto, Potter!- dijo frunciendo el ceño echándose a la boca el delicioso cubito de coco que al instante se deshizo en su boca.

Harry sin pensárselo le robó un azucarado beso.

Entre trago y trago de vino, conversaron animadamente, cosas sin mucha importancia, anécdotas pasadas, siendo obviamente Harry quien hablara más ya que por su parte, Draco miraba hipnotizado aquellos carnosos labios y contenía sus ganas de reír histéricamente por su total abstracción a lo que se decía. Miraba esos labios y relamía los suyos. Aunque ansiara otro beso de ellos, no se lo permitiría.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez sería buena idea ver una película… dudo que hayas visto una con toda tu faramalla de sangre pura anti cosas muggle, pero creo que te gustara- dijo jovial el moreno levantándose de la mesa guiando a Draco a su sala de entretenimiento –aunque no es muy buena mi conexión, mi televisión funciona… claro, arruina la red flu durante una semana, pero vale la pena- agregó risueño sentándose en el piso rebuscando entre la pila de películas muggle que tenía -¿te apetece una de acción o de suspenso?-

Parecía un niño en dulcería con tremenda sonrisa que se cargaba. Draco comenzó a acalorarse rápidamente. Sabía que era culpa total de Potter y un poco del alcohol. Tenía que salir de ahí si no quería repetir _aquello…_

-¿P-Por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó en voz baja jugando con sus dedos. No podía verle.

-¿Huh?- el azabache ladeó la cabeza sin comprender a que venía la pregunta. Regresó a ver la caja en su mano y enseguida a él.

-Lo de invitarme…- desvió la mirada y apretó sus parpados cuando sintió el asiento de al lado hundirse.

-Solo quiero verte feliz- fue su escueta pero muy efectiva respuesta.

 _"_ _Joder, noo…_ " cerró los ojos sintiendo como el calor se expandía por su pecho. Realmente le gustaba aquel tan dulce y molón hombre que tenía de frente.

Draco sintiendo la peligrosa cercanía de Harry, se ofuscó con su pequeño roce de piernas. Tenía que huir y rápido.

-Ehh...pues, todo estuvo muy bien Harry... digo...Potter... creo que es hora de que regrese... gracias... supongo...-su lengua se enredaba y eso era malo, demasiado.

Utilizando más fuerza de la debida, Harry tiró del brazo de un Draco escapista evitando que huyera. No lo dejaría ir, mucho menos cuando dijo su nombre de esa forma tan tierna.

Sus rostros quedaron escasos centímetros uno del otro y Harry tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos rompió la distancia, robándole un ardiente beso necesitado por ambas partes pero tan mudo que pareció que no nacería.

-No...- suspiró Draco contra sus labios. Las manos de Harry reptaron hasta su cuello estremeciéndolo con su eléctrico toque y siguieron deslizándose hasta sus hombros que apretó como si quisiera aferrarse de él, asegurándose de que estaba ahí.

Sonrió dentro del beso, derritiéndolo al instante como mantequilla a Draco, quien dejando caer laxos sus brazos, participó más activamente en el beso, poniendo menos resistencia cada vez -no estoy listo... no me gusta... es horrible…-reiteró cuando sintió las rápidas manos de Harry sobre su cadera. ¿Cómo hacía para desprenderle el cinturón sin darse cuenta?

-¿Estás seguro que no te gusta? Porque aquí mi amiguito reclama mis atenciones…- se relamió los labios lujuriosamente y Draco solo pudo chillar avergonzado.

-Eres un pervertido...- Harry rió recargando su frente sobre la suya. También estaba sonrojado como él y eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Al menos no era el único.

-Tienes que ser más honesto contigo mismo Draco... que por más mentiras que digas, no me las creeré y creo que tendré que arrancarle la verdad a tu cuerpo...- el rubio tembló ante esa mirada decidida derrochando lujuria en extremo. _"Estoy perdido…"_

* * *

Los besos agresivos y dulces no se detuvieron. La lengua de Harry enroscándose con la suya, su fuerte torso contra el suyo, sus manos envolventes… todo era una lucha de labios, dientes y mordidas con ansias de abarcar más de lo que podían, el deseo palpable los conducía a una cascada de puro frenesí sin freno.

Draco quería detener los suaves espasmos que subían por su cuerpo, enredándose en sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndole imposible mantenerse en una pieza, pero se sentía tan malditamente bien que tampoco quería que parara.

-¡Deja de usar la aparición cuando te plazca, maldita sea!- chilló al notar que ya no estaban en la sala, sino en la penumbrosa habitación de "el elegido" (siendo más específicos, su cama). Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento… no quería que estuvieras incomodo…- la petulante sonrisa lo acaloró.

–Creído…- murmuró cerrando los ojos cuando sintió su pecho desnudo y los ardientes labios de Harry sobre su hombro. Un beso le siguió a otro, dibujando un húmedo sendero en descenso por su espalda. Draco le correspondía con jadeos entrecortados y pequeños estremecimientos involuntarios.

Lo puso en cuatro. Admirando todo su esplendor. Su piel suave y blanca sin imperfección alguna, delineaba embelesado su exquisita silueta.

Draco se sentía que se moriría del bochorno por la intensidad y ferocidad de Harry. En ese momento nada tenía sentido, pero si temía lo que pasaría después, era más que obvio lo que sucedería… perdería más que la dignidad en ese momento ya que, una mamada era una cosa (muy buena, si le preguntaban), pero tener el culo parado mientras un lujurioso Harry le echaba mano, no era de Merlín, como el demonio que no…

-Deja de verlo...- murmuro sintiendo las ásperas manos del auror en sus nalgas, las apretaba y les daba forma, se entretejía admirando y la poca paciencia de Draco se evaporaba. Sin decir agua va, Draco gimió cuando sintió algo que no debería estar ahí.

-¡¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?!-chilló comenzando a retorcerse queriendo huir de esa extraña sensación entre suave y húmeda que lo invadía.

-¿Nunca te habían hecho esto?-dijo el muy sínico sin dejar su labor.

-¡C-Claro que… nhg-no…!- Draco no podía respirar, se sentía raro, ajeno a si mismo. " _Merlín, que bien se siente..."_ murmuró para sus adentros; ya no tenía control de nada. Era un manojo de sensaciones en su más puro estado y le excitaba. La lengua de Harry trazaba círculo alrededor de ese anillo de musculo y se empujaba en su interior. Rogaba porque siguiera, que no se detuviera.

Harry no se daba abasto con nada, ansiaba todo de Draco, sentir más de él, nada era suficiente; con su mano libre acariciaba sus pezones rosados, retorciéndolos a placer, bajaba a explorar su cadera y sus muslos, acariciaba su pene, friccionándolo con tiernas caricias, Salazar que sabía lo que hacía y Draco no podía soportarlo, solo podía dejarse arrastrar por el tifón Potter y murmurar incoherencias apretando entre sus manos las sabanas de la cama.

El moreno estaba al límite. Merlín sabía que no podría aguantar más, pero, le debía respeto a Draco y lo prepararía adecuadamente. Con un _accio_ silencioso atrajo un frasco de lubricante y se embadurnó lo suficiente para que no le doliera demasiado. Sus dedos temblorosos se introdujeron uno a uno, ensanchándolo para que lo recibiera con todo el amor que tenía para darle.

-Tienes que relajarte Draco…- el rubio negó con la cabeza –da una inspiración profunda…- el rubio temía por lo que venía.

Con un beso en su espalda dio unas pequeñas fricciones a su erección y de una estocada entró en ese angosto conducto.

-¡Duele, imbécil! ¡Sácalo!- chilló apretando los dientes, queriéndose alejar de esa punzante sensación.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte para que te acostumbres-

-¡Como a ti no te están partiendo a la mitad Potter...! Duele…- sollozó siendo consolado por pequeños besos en su cuello.

\- Draco Solo duele al principio… pero mejorará, créeme…- murmuró en su oído apartando los húmedos mechones de la frente de Draco.-Merlín… eres tan estrecho y caliente…no puedo creerlo…- dijo saboreando esa mágica sensación alrededor de su polla. Tan ardiente que sentía que podría llorar y correrse al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de…narrar la experiencia…- Harry besó sus lágrimas y esperó pacientemente antes de comenzar a moverse.

Draco en ese momento no entendía como la gente podría acostumbrarse a ello. Le ardía como el infierno y parecía no tener fin. Apretaba aún más sus parpados y gimoteaba adolorido.

Harry entraba y salía de él, embebido en esa exquisita delectación. Draco era suyo al fin, estaba poseyéndolo en cuerpo y alma, quería emborracharle con su pasión, tenía que hacerlo para que sus sentimientos por él no temblaran con el fantasma de la duda; solo esperaba poder llenarlo de placer y encontrar aquel punto que hiciera ver estrellas a Draco, no quería hacerle sufrir más de la cuenta.

-¡Mmm…!- gimió Draco abriendo los ojos sin poder creer lo que había sentido. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ pensó asustado.

-¿Así que ahí te gusta?- preguntó Harry en un jadeo. El rubio negó con la cabeza efusivamente. –mentiroso…- resopló divertido por su negativa hasta el final.

-N-No… claro que no… ¡Ahh!- gritó con fuerza cuando sintió nuevamente aquel latigazo de placer electrizante recorrerlo a toda velocidad, erizándolo hasta la punta de sus pies -Harry…- balbuceó.

-¿Qué quieres dragón? Si no me dices no lo sabré…- Draco frunció el entrecejo mandando al carajo su orgullo. Quería más de aquello… y lo quería en ese instante….

–Más Harry… dame más…Ohh Merlín…- sollozó mordiéndose los labios para no gemir más fuerte, pero era imposible contenerse; la embestidas se volvieron más y más erráticas, llegando hasta el fondo; aquella mano bombeando sin piedad su erección, revolcándolo en esa ese mar embravecido que solo podía clama más de ese poderoso acto hasta llegar a la cumbre que se alzaba ante sus ojos encegueciéndolo de placer.

Se desplomó sobre la cama percibiendo como toda su fuerza desaparecía de su cuerpo pero a la vez se mantenía, llenándolo de vida como jamás se había sentido. Rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar boca arriba, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío sin Harry adentro de él como ninguna otra persona lo había estado antes; suspiró.

La sonrisa que Harry le dedicó fue tan acertada que entibió su corazón burbujeante de sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas. Lo recibió entre sus brazos con un beso lánguido y tierno antes de que Harry cayera profundamente dormido.

Recuperar el aliento con el cuerpo sudoroso del salvador del mundo mágico sobre él suyo era un arduo trabajo, pero se sentía tan bien como embonaban sus cuerpos, que no reprochó. El letargo invadía como una tersa neblina y asegurándose de no ser visto por el salvador del mundo mágico, dejó que una tímida sonrisa pintara su rostro y enterrando sus dedos en esa desordenada mata de cabello negro se permitió dormir.

* * *

Harry estaba que resplandecía como el sol de la mañana tras sus densas cortinas que no tardó en recorrer; estaba tan lleno de vida y sumamente pleno que creí que podía correr un maratón sin sentir cansancio alguno.

Draco por su parte no estaba tan bien, todo su bello cuerpo dolía, se sentía sudoroso, pegostioso y podía presentir que no podría volver a ponerse en pie por una temporada.

-¡Eres un salvaje, Potter!- chilló tratando de incorporarse, sin éxito. Harry sonrió de una manera perturbadora que Draco sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina y comenzó a maldecir mentalmente al dichoso cuatro-ojos.

-No te enojes mi suculenta masita esponjosa, que anoche no me reprochaste mucho… de hecho ahorita que lo recuerdo me estabas rogando por mas…- Draco chilló horrorizado al recordar tooodo lo que sucedió y como el sinvergüenza abusó de él.

-¡Y-Yo n-no rogué! ¡Los Malfoy n-no le rogamos a-a nadie!- Harry rodó los ojos pensando que nada de lo que le dijera interferiría con su buen humor y ese placer que tenía en su pecho de sentirse querido por su persona amada.

-¡Vamos Dragón! vístete y prepárate, que hace buen clima y vamos a ir a correr-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Anoche me partiste el culo y esperas que haga ejercicio como si nada!- comenzó a vociferar retorciéndose y agitando los brazos al aire.

-Te traje poción analgésica pero no quisiste tomarla…- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

-¡No me gusta, sabe feo!- dijo indignado.

-Entonces no te quejes pimpollo, que todavía estas suavecito y necesito que quemes todos esos kilitos que quedan en reposo…- a Draco le subieron los colores –así que, ¿quieres ir a correr conmigo? O si quieres, podremos pasar el resto de la mañana en otros menesteres como anoche…- Draco no creía que soportaría otra ronda y cual gato montés pegó el brinco y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

 _ ***xXx*A 5 kg. del peso ideal (y a 20 Días De enamorarse… completamente)*xXx***_

* * *

 **Notas finales: L** es mando muchos besitos queridos! nos leemos pronito 3


	14. ¿Venganza? No se de que hablas, Potty

**Notas de autora:** Por fin pude publicar! yey! ya se fueron mis visitas asi que mi trabajo como bufó terminó! wii! Dolce es un elfo libre! *W* (claro, por el momento... TOT)

Quiero decir que me disculpo por las cositas subiditas de tono de estos ultimos capi lolz, no las puedo evitar jiji! (pero como creo que ya les había avisado, esto es bajo su propio riesgo xD)

Bueno, quiero mandarles saluditos especiales a mis queridos Sasuhinas Fan, SakuraAli, Jess Granger S, ViviananESosa, KatePB, VeliaVasari y Chiquita05! mil gracias! los adoro! espero que este capi sea de su agrado 3

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: ¿Venganza? No sé de qué hablas Potty…**

Draco necesitaba una bebida helada y con urgencia. El calor de la calle era demasiado, los kilómetros recorridos ni hablar, pero lo peor de todo era el hambre que sentía y el punzante dolor en sus posaderas. Frunció el ceño queriendo fusilar con mirada al cierto tipo cínico que se pavoneaba como poni encantado a su alrededor, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja más bobalicona que en su vida vio.

Con mucho cuidado, se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la estancia principal y comenzó a echarse aire con la mano.

-Nada mal, Draco; no creí que aguantaras las tres millas- el rubio entrecerró los ojos y le hizo una seña obscena con la mano. Harry comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza.

-Dragón, que bueno que regresaron- dijo tranquilamente Narcisa entrando a la estancia con su elegante paso, saludando cortésmente a los dos con un beso en su mejilla –mira Lucius, te dije que no tardaban- la dama sonrió enigmáticamente.

El patriarca de los Malfoy los miró, primero a uno y luego al otro para después bufar.

-Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien. Señor Harry ¿salieron bien mis concejitos?- le guiñó el ojo al azabache quien asintiendo le agradeció.

-¡Mamá!- chilló Draco mas colorado que de costumbre. No podía creer que ella estuviera tan implicada con la manera en que su entrenador personal había abusado de él en todo sentido _"y vaya sentido…"_ pensó desviando la mirada.

-¿Cuáles concejitos, Cissa?- preguntó intrigado el hombre rubio sentándose frente a ellos tratando de descifrar de que iban las cosas.

-Nada querido, un secretito- se quedó pensativa antes de regresar con el chico de lentes –solo espero que no me hayas estropeado mucho a mi dragoncito… ya tiene que volver con sus obligaciones como Malfoy y su trabajo- dijo algo acongojada.

-Descuide, está en una pieza… aunque está un poco adolorido…- Harry hizo una mueca señalando con sus ojos aquello que la mujer perfectamente entendió mientras ocultaba con su mano aquella sonrisa curiosa ante tal revelación.

-¡Cierra el pico Potter!- chilló Draco de una manera que se ganó una severa mirada de su padre.

-Hum… creo que tengo un poco de bálsamo, a Draco nunca le han gustado tomar pócimas…- dio un suspiro –solo tienes que untársela con cuidado y quedará como nuevo- sonrió radiantemente al igual que Harry.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?- comenzó a exasperarse el mayor de los Malfoy poniéndose de pie.

Draco ansiaba que el suelo se abriera y se tragara a Potter para que dejara de corromper la mente de su querida madre y más que nada, que dejara de profanar su hermoso cuerpo que tanto le había costado recuperar.

-Bueno eso haré- dijo condescendiente dándole una palmada en el hombro que lo erizó hasta la medula.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin ceremonia alguna, ni movimiento elegante, se levantó cual resorte de su lugar y se abalanzó contra el sinvergüenza que estaba colmándole la paciencia.

-¡Deja de conspirar con mi madre, cara rajada!- vociferó empujándolo fuera de la habitación, dejando a un Lucius Malfoy muy confundido.

* * *

Harry estaba que no cabía en su cuerpo. Si pudiera podría volar sin escoba y jugar mil partidos de quiddich sin sentirse agotado. Aquella sonrisa no podía abandonar su rostro y sabía que nada lograría que se fuera.

Jamás se había sentido más feliz que en ese instante.

Miró la pálida mano entre sus manos y jugueteó con aquellos suaves dedos. Draco no ponía trabas a nada de lo que hacía con su mano, solo tenía sus ojos grises lejos de él, con un pronunciado mohín en su cara y eso le hizo reír. Su iracundo dragón obstinado seguía molesto con él por lo de su madre y aunque lo entendía, no dejaba de parecerle divertido.

-Ven aquí dragón- dijo recostándose sobre la cama llevándose consigo a un muy testarudo Draco Malfoy. Pudo escuchar con claridad el chillido que escapó de sus labios y como se comenzó a retorcer en su agarre tratando de alejarse.-relájate, estas súper tenso…- el verde y el gris por fin se encontraron y el rubio tembló entre sus brazos.

Draco por su parte, tuvo que recordarse que seguía muy enojado con el depravado aquel que parecía muy divertido y lleno de sí mismo. _"Maldito…."_

-¿C-C-Cómo quieres que no lo esté? Eres un p-pervertido que siempre busca la manera de abusar de mi- hizo una comisura mientras que Harry rodeaban con ternura aquellos tersos brazos.

-Pero bien que te encanta cuando lo hago...- dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja –como cuando hago esto…- esa sensual voz y esas toscas manos acariciando sus posaderas solo conseguía que su determinación temblara.

Draco se estremeció. Sabía que podía derretirse con ese simple roce de sus labios y al parecer el dichoso auror también lo sabía y lo hacía apropósito solo para irritarlo más.

 _"_ _Bastardo desgraciado…"_ murmuró para sus adentros frunciendo aún más sus cejas. _"Aunque se siente muy bien…"_ cerró unos instantes sus ojos dejándose llevar por ese calor sin igual y esa esencia tan marca Potter que comenzaba a hacérsele adictiva.

Negó con la cabeza ante tan errado pensamiento y haciendo aspavientos con sus manos lo alejó; estaba bastante irritado con él y no dejaría que lo influyera en lo contrario.

-Que asqueroso eres...-dijo comenzando a acalorarse. No se dejaría manipular y comenzó a apartarse de él: pero Harry tenía otros planes; no dejaría que huyera.

-Ok, ok, prometo que no saltaré sobre ti sin tu consentimiento previo ¿vale? ¿Así está mejor?- Draco arqueó una ceja escéptico. No sabía porque, pero no confiaría así de fácil, con ese pervertido de lo peor era mejor no ceder -lo prometo Draco, por la memoria de mis padres- se cruzó el corazón con su índice.

Se veía tan dulce e inocente poniendo sus ojos de borrego degollado que no pudo reusarse, le daría por el momento el beneficio de la duda. Draco suspiró acomodándose en su incómoda posición sobre el musculoso torso del salvador del mundo mágico y dio un breve asentimiento.

-Está bien… pero si intentas algo gracioso, te _crucio_ … Harry…- el moreno sonrió radiantemente que casi lo deja ciego. ¿En que se había metido?

Estar acurrucado en los brazos de la persona que le gustaba no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado… ni siquiera con Astoria (en su momento), sintió alguna vez la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ¿y ahora?

Ese calor era abrumador, esos brazos tan protectores le hacían sentir seguro, casi podía sentir que no había mejor lugar para esta que ese tan extrañamente natural y agradable… " _Tal vez no es tan malo"_ pensó acalorándose otro grado más. (Claro que esto último tan cursi, no lo admitiría abiertamente por obvias razones).

Un escalofrío lo invadió. Por más que le gustara la idea de dejarse hacer y deshacer por esas manos y labios expertos, no le permitiría avanzar, ni mucho menos repetir lo de hacía solo 12 horas atrás; Merlín que tenía principios (y su trasero seguía doliéndole como el demonio) _"estúpido y salvaje Potter"_

No era un muchachito quinceañero hormonal que se arrojaba de lleno por una buena follada _"y vaya que fue sublime…"_ pensó en con un tímido jadeo. Jadeo que tan pronto llegó, se transformó en un bufido.

Súbitamente se sintió exasperado y en extremo irritado por las "habilidades del cuatro ojos" y la idea de que Potter era bastante... bastante bueno en aquellos menesteres… _"¿porque jodidas tiene que ser tan bueno en todo lo que hace? ¿Porque no pudo ser malísimo en la cama? Pero oh no, eso no aplica en Harry-soy-más-ardiente-que-el-sol-y-cojo-como-los-dioses-Potter."_ Lo fusiló con la mirada.

Aparte. Nadie nace haciendo lo que él hace y seguro que tenía mucha experiencia por detrás y Merlín como le jodía la simple idea…

-Tu ceño está más fruncido que lo usual- dijo Harry divertido acariciando la pequeña arruguita entre sus cejas y Draco alejó su mano. Estaba molesto con él.

-Deja de juntarte tanto con mi madre- rechistó en voz baja. También estaba colérico por ello, pero, aunque el asunto de que el chico rayito fuera el casquivano de la comunidad lo recalentaba, no le diría nada con respecto a ello.

-Pero me cae bien Narcisa y tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo risueño, pues el tópico que ambos les interesaba era en particular cierto chico rubio que estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta.

-Pero nada más le das absurdas ideas con tus cosas homosexuales…- gruñó en voz baja.

-Ok, Ok, procuraré no hablar con ella sin tu aprobación- Draco asintió –aunque eso no creo que le guste mucho a tu mi suegrita…- Draco enrojeció al instante.

-¡¿T-T-Tu qué?!- ni siquiera podía hablar bien. Aquello le llegó en curva y no estaba preparado para ello -¡E-Eres un idiota!- dijo ocultando su rostro en su pecho y Harry solo lo abrazó más fuerte.

Como detestaba aquel tipo de chistesitos que tanto le gustaban a Potter, pero… por más extraño que resultara aquello, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo si no… todo lo contrario. Se sentía bien, tan correcto como todo lo demás… pero no estaba seguro si las cosas se estaban desenvolviendo de la manera adecuada.

 _"_ _¿Cuál es mi relación con Potter?"_ se preguntó tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón que golpeteaba en su pecho y que estaba 90% seguro que Harry lo escuchaba fuerte y claro.

No estaba seguro si quería conocer la respuesta o no. Aunque sabía que después de aquella noche, ser solo amigos era una etiqueta que quedaba muy chica para nombrar lo que tenían…

 _"_ _¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un imbécil?"_ se preguntó rodando los ojos.

-Quiero que conozcas mejor a mis amigos- aquello fue como un punzante alfiler rompiendo de plano su burbuja de cavilaciones existenciales.

-¿A cerebro andante y la comadreja pobretona?- arqueó una ceja -¿Por qué tengo que conocer a tus odiosos amigos? ¿Que ganaría con ello?-

-Creo que sería un lindo detalle mejorar esa relación...-bufó malhumorado. Como si realmente le interesara quedar bien con ese par - o hazlo por mí...- dijo con sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir que al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 _"_ _Cínico manipulador… ¿Por qué demonios no estuvo en Slytherin?"_ se dijo haciendo una comisura

-Vamos Draco, solo un rato, no te matará- dijo acariciando sus nudillos con su pulgar –aunque creo que tal vez si te ve ahí, podría matar a Ron- los ojos de Draco brillaron.

Eso lo decidió todo. _"Al fin y al cabo, salir en compañía de Harry no me afectará mucho_ " pensó con júbilo.

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*2 semanas después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Harry no necesitaba un título o una etiqueta para saber que lo que tenía con Draco era especial. Por fin el rubio de su adoración era suyo en todo sentido y si pudiera estaba seguro que lo gritaría a todo el mundo para que se enterara de que era el hombre más dichoso y feliz por tener a Draco Malfoy como pareja.

 _"_ _Me pregunto si podré ser más feliz de lo que ya soy"_ se dijo acomodando la solapa de su abrigo con una mano mientras que con la otra estrechaba sus dedos con los de su ojigris mientras se encaminaban por las tranquilas calles de Hogsmeade.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en las tres escobas?-dijo jugueteando con el abrigo negro de lana de Draco.

-Sí, tengo un asunto que atender- dijo mirando alrededor y la poca gente que transitaba que lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? No vaya ser que te roben- preguntó preocupado. Draco hizo un mohín. _"Que lindo"_ pensó sonriendo tontamente.

-No es necesario, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo solo y debido a que ya estoy mucho mejor que hace 5 meses, no temo al qué dirán. Aparte, se lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer algo- alzo su nariz con petulancia que Harry enseguida le beso en su naricita respingada. Draco se ofuscó y realizó sus clásicos aspavientos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Te amo…- dejo ir sus sentimientos tal y como lo sentía. Pero el rubio solo resopló con la nariz y murmuró un _"idiota"_ apretando los labios.

Draco seguía reacio a admitirle en voz alta sus sentimientos (o siquiera repetir que le gustaba); pero bueno, no es que le importara mucho un "te amo" de su parte… aunque claro, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, sentía que sería lindo escucharlo aunque sea por una vez en su vida en los labios de aquel hombre que amaba desde hacía tiempo.

-N-Nos vemos…. Potter- dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolcillos.

-Buena suerte entonces, mi adorable dragón-

-¡Imbécil!- chilló alejándose a grandes zancadas. El sonrojo de Draco en definitiva hacía de su día, uno mejor.

* * *

Había poca gente en él establecimiento y Harry así como estaba de nervioso se sitió dándole la espalda a la puerta y comenzó a entretenerse con sus manos.

No es que le preocupara la reacción de Draco o la de sus mejor amigos por separado, si no que aquel enfrentamiento de fuerzas totalmente opuestas podría resultar en algo o muy interesante o en algo sumamente terrible…

-Harry, hermano, que bueno que estas aquí, creí que seguías molesto por lo de la otra vez… ya sabes…- dijo Ron algo abochornado dándole una palmada en el hombro como saludo. Harry sonrió ampliamente. Bueno, al menos el primer minuto iba bien. Ron estaba tranquilo y esperaba que así siguiera.

-Ya deja de mencionarlo, Ronald- reprendió Hermione detrás de él.

Harry recibió el conocido y afectuoso abrazo (o tacleada) por parte de Hermione mientras la pareja se acomodaba en la mesa. Ambos se quitaron sus respectivos abrigos y gorros de una manera tan ordenada y coordinada que a Harry le hizo gracia pues Ron no era ni de cerca el chico más ordenado como el que veía.

Debido a que afuera hacia un fuerte viento helado que calaba los huesos cada que la puerta era abierta, todos concordaron con pedir una botella de hidromiel y una tarta de melaza caliente para compartir.

-Harry que alegría verte, te ves fabulosamente- dijo Hermione apretándole la mano por encima de la mesa -no sabes cuánto quería hablar contigo, mucho más después de tu súbita desaparición de la fiesta- lo miró fijamente de esa manera en la que le daba a entender que podía ver más allá de sus acciones.

Hermione por más que pasaran los años, no perdía el toque, pero, sus labios estaban sellados a todos los "asuntos" que compartió con Draco durante esa maravillosa hora y usando su mejor cara incauta, se alzó de hombros.

-Cuanto me hubiera gustado ir, Mione dice que fue una fiesta decente… considerando donde se llevó a cabo…- Dijo como siempre el pelirrojo quitado de la pena, sonriendo a Madame Rosmerta quien traía su pedido.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró su reloj. Exactamente 5 minutos y el ambiente se había tensado _. "Perfecto…"_ gruñó para sus adentros.

-De hecho fue una fiesta preciosa, nada fuera de lugar y con un impecable buen gusto. Incluso en el profeta solo se habló maravillas de ella y lo buenos que han sido últimamente los Malfoy con sus donaciones, su filantropía y el cambio de visión que la gente tiene sobre ellos- la castaña le guiñó el ojo a Harry.

-Como sea, suficiente de los Malfoy, Hermi… mi tarde ha estado bien como para hablar con respecto a ellos- dijo negando con la cabeza efusivamente dándole un gran trago a su vaso de Hidromiel -hey Harry, Ginny me dijo que pasó un rato contigo- dijo dándole un codazo amistoso -¿ya se arreglaron entre ustedes?, porque al parecer también quedaron de verse pronto ¿no?- la sonrisa del pelirrojo lo descolocó.

-¿Qué?- Harry en algún momento de la conversación se había perdido -¿de que estas hablando?-

-Como que de que, cumpa. De ti y Ginny. Me parece fenomenal lo de ustedes, en especial después de que ese patán con el que salía la mandó a volar, jamás me cayó bien el tío… demasiado cínico para mi gusto- dijo haciendo una mueca -menos mal que ya dejaste esa insana idea del hurón… sabía que había sido una fase- Hermione comenzó a sobarse la cien y Harry pudo sentir como la vena de su frente se inflamó con su creciente irritación.

-No es una fase, Ron y jamás lo será. Amo a Draco y estamos saliendo- lo miró fijamente y pudo ver como la sonrisa encandilada se desvaneció súbitamente del rostro pecoso.

No es que formalmente estuviera saliendo con Draco, pero solo era algo técnico, lo suyo con Draco sabía que iba más allá de esas palabras, lo podía sentir como la magia que fluye en su interior.

-No jodas Harry que no es gracioso… Ginny…-

-¿Qué no me escuchaste la otra vez que hablamos? Amo a Draco Malfoy y siempre lo he hecho. Quiero a Ginny pero como una hermana, nunca volveré a salir con ella de esa manera en la que te imaginas, lo siento, pero no puedo, por fin tengo a la persona que siempre soñé y si no puedes entenderlo, no puedo hacer nada porque no me harás renunciar a él-

-¡Pero es MALFOY! Ese jodido ególatra, bueno para nada, creído, insolente, malcriado, que nos hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts, ¿lo recuerdas? Porque yo sí, siempre se burló de mi familia, de tus padres, de Hermione…- Harry puso los ojos en blanco _. "y de nuevo el burro al trigo"_ pensó con hastió sintiendo que en cualquier momento hechizaría a Ron con la esperanza de hacer que entrara en razón y lo escuchara.

-Ron, todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Ya ves Snape que no era lo que creíamos…- intentó suavizar la castaña -aparte, en ese entonces éramos solo críos Ron… todos nos equivocamos…-

-Es el malnacido hurón, no es un héroe de guerra como fue Snape, tú, yo y toda la comunidad mágica lo sabemos más que bien- sentenció –Harry, no puedes quererlo… es una tontería; una locura rayando en la blasfemia- hizo una pausa- ¿sabes lo que haría ese maldito si supiera de tus sentimientos? Te destrozaría sin miramientos. Es un desgraciado que…-

-Como jodes con tu molesta voz, comadreja- siseó Draco entrando en escena, deslizando los brazos por los hombros de Harry –hola Granger…- hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de regresar a ver al menor de los Weasley con divertimiento.

Harry se tensó aún más bajo su peso y Draco con cariño recargó su cabeza en su mejilla.

-Hurón… ¿Dónde dejaste tu traje de gordo?- le contestó el pelirrojo con una mirada de advertencia.

-En el mismo lugar donde dejaste tu cerebro Wesley…- el pelirrojo comenzó a boquear.

-¡Eres un…!-

-¡BASTA, RON!- lo reprendió Harry poniéndose de pie –Te lo advierto, es la última vez que le hablas de ese modo a Draco en mi presencia- siseó sin despegar su mirada.

-¿Esa es la clase de alimaña que quieres tener a tu lado Harry?- dijo ignorando al rubio, totalmente ofendido.

-Él sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere, no necesita el consentimiento de nadie para hacer lo que le plazca; y eso incluye andar conmigo… su polla no requiere de la autorización de tus pecas- dijo sonriendo con petulancia -así que puedes quedarte esperando por su solicitud elaborada Weasley- siseó triunfantemente antes de plantarle un profundo beso a Harry quien más que gustoso se lo correspondió. Él rostro de Ron iba del rojo al morado como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Bien!- chilló el pelirrojo tras recuperar el aliento y comenzó a tomar sus cosas violentamente – ¡v-vámonos Hermione!- y a grandes pasos, se alejó para azotar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a varios curiosos cuchicheando.

-Cuanto lo siento Harry, hablaré con el… sabes que es terco hasta el tuétano- sonrió tímidamente antes de regresar a ver al rubio platinado -hasta luego M-Malfoy… por favor, trátalo, bien…- dijo abochornada, siguiendo a su furibundo marido.

-Dios, esa comadreja parece una nena en sus días…- dijo Draco sentándose en el lugar que el pelirrojo dejó vacío dando una bocanada de aire que le sabia refrescante tras la partida de ese odioso Gryffindor que por más que lo pensara, no podría tragar.

-Sí, es demasiado sensible… pero seguro se le pasará dentro de un par de años…- Harry suspiró recargándose en el hombro de Draco -buen tino tuviste para llegar…- murmuró relajándose con su agradable aroma. Le parecía increíble como su cuerpo reaccionaba con la simple presencia de Draco; como podía pasar de esa total irritación cual volcán apunto de erupción, a sentirse tan tranquilo y bien. _"Lo que hace estar enamorado..."_ se dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa al recordar esa forma tan Malfoy en la que actuó, que tanto le fascinaba.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, los Malfoy tenemos esa agudeza de sentido- dijo alzando la nariz que tantas ganas tenia de besar, como ese par de dulces labios que sonreían.

Harry asintió y se contuvo. Por más emocionado que se sintiera por tener al viejo Draco de antaño, se recordó que no podía propasarse deliberadamente con su dragoncito.

-Me sorprende que no estés enojado…-dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de Draco para entrecruzar sus dedos con los suyos. Pudo sentir claramente su temblor que sabía que era producido solo por su roce; solo por él.

-¿P-Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Por ese troglodita? Potter, Potter, Potter… cualquiera diría que este tiempo que tiene que nos conocemos, me conocerías mejor…-

-Pues es lo fantástico de que siempre tienes algo nuevo contigo, como ese beso que me diste…- dijo relamiéndose los labios haciendo que el tan conocido sonrojo invadiera nuevamente las pálidas mejillas. Draco carraspeó antes de clavar sus ojos grises en los suyos.

-Oye Harry…- dijo acercando su mano para tomar su muñeca y acariciarla -¿a qué le tiene miedo tu querido amigo comadreja?-

-A las arañas…- contestó distraído mientras miraba los largos dedos de Draco bailoteando por su brazo -¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Por nada en particular- sonrió dulcemente que Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

 _"_ _Oh maldición…"_ Harry comprendió que había cometido un error hasta mucho después, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Mientras comía una deliciosa manzana verde (obviamente un alimento más que permitido en la súper dieta del auror estrella Potty Potter), Draco revisaba uno de sus tantos pendientes acumulados posterior a su "leve" depresión y debido a que ya se sentía mucho mejor tanto física como mentalmente, decidió que era hora de retomar sus deberes.

El despacho de su padre era el lugar mejor situado aprueba de sonidos provenientes del exterior, que consideró que ahí podría habitar por la siguiente semana para terminar sin las constantes distracciones que representaba el bien amado niño-que-vivió-para-romperle-hasta-el-alma-con-su-gigantesca-varita-magica…

Se sonrojó mientras le daba una nueva mordida a su manzana.

No es que le haya gustado aquel encuentro… bueno, ok un poco… tal vez mucho más de lo que esperaba… pero él no se ofrecería así como así… si Potter quería algo, tendría que caminar sobre carbón incandescente y de rodillas, porque su hermoso culo no era de a gratis…

-Dragón ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry abriendo las puertas de par en par. El ojigris rodó los ojos. " _perfecto…a quien quería evitar…"_ rezongó en su mente.

-Largo Potter, que quiero trabajar- dijo sin regresar a verle. Sabía que cuando sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse seria vulnerable ante él.

-Humm… pues te dejaré trabajar en cuanto me digas ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo poniéndole frente al rostro un ejemplar de "el Profeta".

Draco puso los ojos de plato y no pudo contener la risa que lo invadía. Aclaró su garganta para no delatarse.

-N-No sé de qué hablas… Harry…- dijo tomando en sus manos el periódico mirando la imagen móvil de Astoria comenzando a ganar peso en la víspera de su boda hasta terminar rompiendo su elegante vestido blanco; todo documentado en la primera plana. " _Ahora quien es el despreciable, Asti"_ canturreó lleno de júbilo en su interior.

-¿Enserio? Porque por lo que me dijeron mis fuentes, ayer pasaste a Sortilejios Weasley antes de ir a las tres escobas y ahora Astoria Greengrass parece luchador de sumo…- dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

 _"_ _Tzch"_ pensó que tendría que hablar seriamente con su madre para que le retirara la palabra al Potter de una vez por todas…

-Pues no se… seguramente es el karma- dijo sonriendo tragándose sus risotadas.

-Aja… y yo soy torposoplo…- dijo recargando sus manos en su cadera para atraerlo hacia sí.

Draco seguía fingiendo demencia y sabía que aquello no hacía más que delatar su culpabilidad, pero no podía coincidir que la maldita se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho pasar.

-¿Sabías que me encantas?-

El rubio abrió la boca para rebatirle por el cambio de tema, pero notó que no tenía palabras.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin poder creerlo que oía -¿tu sabias que eres raro?-

-Humm… pues un poco… pero creo que eso hace que me gustes más- esa cálida sonrisa consiguió su propósito; lo derritió.

-Pero… ¡hice le hice esto a Astoria y no me arrepiento ni un poco! ¡De hecho, haría algo peor que esto si pudiera!- dijo restregándole el periódico en su nariz. Harry rió. _"Y ya confesó"_

-Lo se… yo también lo haría- dijo quitado de la pena acariciando su mejilla. Draco lo miró interrogante.

-No te entiendo… ¿Por qué te gusto? No tiene sentido… como dice tu querida comadreja pecosa…-

-¿No te basta con que simplemente te amé por ser tú? Con todas tus montañas de virtudes y defectos, mi corazón y mis sentimientos siempre van a ti… no puedo evitarlos, ni quiero… mucho menos ahora que sé que también me corresponder…-

-¿Siempre estás tan lleno de ti mismo?- murmuró sintiendo la abrumante proximidad de Harry; su calor, su penetrante mirada esmeralda, sus toscas manos y su fibroso cuerpo llenándolo.

No podía contradecirle ni aunque quisiera. Odiaba que tuviera razón, pero más detestaba aceptar que la tuviera.

-Solo cuando te tengo aquí entre mis brazos…-

-Eres tan cursi…- dijo recargando sus brazos en sus hombros contemplándolo con detenimiento sin detener la curiosidad de sus dedos por tocar ese alborotado cabello azabache más suave de lo que dejaba ver que se enredaba en sus nudillos.

-¿Y te molesta?- arqueó una ceja divertido.

-U-Un poco… pero sé que eso te hace ser así de Potter y es inevitable… así que… está bien…supongo…-

-¿Entonces puedo besarte?- dijo recargando su frente contra la suya, sin ganas de perder ni una sola de sus reacciones espontaneas.

El labio inferior le tembló y lo miró con una súbita timidez que sabía que era una de las pocas personas que se la había visto y eso le hacía sentir tan dichoso.

-No tienes derecho a dejarme botado cuando se te quiten las ganas de estar conmigo ¿ehh? Porque esta vez en lugar de engordar y hundirme en la depresión, te haré en el cuerpo una cicatriz que convine con la de tu cara…- murmuró como advertencia.

-Pues te tengo noticias; tendrás que aguantarme por una muy larga temporada, dragón porque ¿abandonarte? No lo creo posible jamás…-

El corazón de Draco se aceleró y creyó que en cualquier momento se detendría por exceso de movimiento. Pero no pasó. Solo pudo atinar a aferrarse del ojiverde y casi suplicar.

-P-Puedes… b-besarme…H-Harry…-

Harry más que listo, se abalanzó contra Draco. Por dos semanas de contención, su pasión por fin se pudo liberar. Los labios de su rubio, tan suaves y jugosos se movían contra los suyos. Sus manos no tenían abasto de la necesidad de sus cuerpos ni la tan ansiada espera.

El torrente de sentimientos fluía sin parar. Labios, dientes y lenguas batallaban por la supremacía, por repartir mayor gozo que la otra, siendo el máximo premio el deleite y ardor en su máximo esplendor siendo vestido por esas ráfagas de agresividad.

-Eres tan sabroso como un pay de manzana…- murmuró mordisqueando su labio inferior recargándolo contra la pared.

-Deja de compararme con comida…. Ya no parezco un pay…- rezongó dejando que la boca de Harry repartiera húmedos cardenales en su cuello.

-Pero sabes como uno…- esa lengua recorriéndolo lo hizo gemir alto.

-N-no Harry… no en el despacho de mi padre…- negó con la cabeza, sintiendo las ásperas manos vagando sin piedad por su pecho descubierto hasta su cintura y regresar sus pasos a sus pezones ya erectos por el frio de la habitación.

-Descuida… Narcisa me dijo que tu padre no vendrá por aquí hasta mañana…- dijo dejando caer libres sus pantalones y comenzando a acariciar las nalgas expuestas.

-Eres un pervertido…- murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban antes de colgarse por completo de Harry enredando sus piernas alrededor de él.

-Pero así te encanta…- dijo quitándose la camisa como pudo sin soltar a Draco.

Viéndole más que listo, comenzó a friccionar ambas erecciones con su mano. Draco solo era un manojo de temblores y gemidos.

Rebuscó entre sus bolcillos y notó que solo traía consigo el aceite de Pachuli y se maldigo mentalmente.

-Si… vamos… hazlo…mmm…- murmuró Draco contra sus labios y Harry no pudo más. Su intención de ser calmo y llevar la fiesta lenta, se fue directo al caño. No duraría mucho al ver a Draco tan receptivo y arrebolado que embadurnándose con mucho aceite entró en él de una sola estocada.

Ver su carita contraerse de dolor y placer hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

-Shh… tranquilo… respira…-dijo besando las lágrimas que invadían sus ojos.

-E-Está bien… muévete…-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó sumamente consternado. No quería hacerle daño, pero Draco asintió mientras apretaba sus hombros.

Con estocadas más certeras y profundas comenzó a marcar el ritmo, encontrar su próstata no fue difícil, su afán de no querer dañarlo persistía y pudo relajarse enteramente cuando los sollozos se transformaron en gimoteos de placer y en besos ansiosos que rogaba por más.

-Si… así… más rápido…- pedía sin control y Harry solo asentía entrando y saliendo de él con facilidad.

Cabalgaban en el arroyo del éxtasis, llenándose el uno del otro, entregándose por completo en esa sinfonía entremezclada de sudor y gritos, caricias y besos hasta desembocar en el mar del clímax blanco que los encegueció con en dulce néctar de la plenitud de ser uno mismo.

-Te amo… te amo…- dijo Harry besando su hombro desnudo sintiendo la entrecortada respiración de Draco en su oído.

-Yo… un poco…-murmuró en voz baja acariciando su prematura barba haciendo una mueca cuando sintió algo extraño y caliente deslizarse por sus piernas.

-Tacaño…- dijo Harry sonriendo contra sus labios. Sabía que no conseguiría nada mejor, así que con su mejor sonrisa, siguió besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!- vociferó una voz proveniente de la puerta -¡Cissy! ¡Explica…! ¡¿Por qué…?!- dijo comenzando a quedarse afónico el rubio mayor.

-¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Narcisa cubriendo su boca con su elegante mano –no creí que estuvieran explorando toda la casa…-

-¡¿Tu sabias?! ¡Draco… y…Potter…!-no podía ni continuar con la idea. Aquello para el patriarca de los Malfoy no tenía ni pies ni cabeza -¡…Juntos… Ellos….!- azotó contra el suelo en un estruendoso golpe.

-¡Lucius!- llamó nNarcisa acuclillándose a su lado.

-Hum… parece que ahora si Lucius está más para allá que para acá…-dijo Harry acomodándose el pantalón mientras que Draco lo amenazó con el suyo.

-¡Ya mataste a mi padre!- exclamó horrorizado al pensar que él había contribuyó a ello.

Harry por su parte, se rascó la nuca mirando a Draco de arriba abajo haciendo aspavientos olvidándose por el momento que estaba completamente desnudo -Mm… pus creo que viéndole el lado positivo al asunto, no es tan malo después de todo….-

-¡POTTER!-

* * *

 _*xXx*A 2 kg. del peso ideal (y a 8 Días De enamorarse… completamente)*xXx*_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bueno pequeños, nos leemos el proximo año para el gran finale! les mando un fuerte beso y abrazo!~ Los adoro y les deseo lo mejor 33


	15. La meta con un toque Gryffindoresco

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que hayan tenido lindas fiestas y que se la hayan pasado super bien! Les mando fuertes besos y abrazos y espero que disfruten el capi~ A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: La meta sabe mejor con un toque Gryffindoresco**

 _*´¨°°¨¨´*1 semana después*´¨°°¨¨´*_

Lanzándole una mirada asesina, Draco comía su delicioso pato a la naranja. _"Imbécil Potter, todo es tu culpa"_ berreaba entre bocado y bocado sin despegarle la vista.

En lugar de estar delectándose con semejante platillo, estaba más concentrado en el dichoso auror. Se sentía bastante frustrado y abochornado a partes iguales y no podía luchar con eso.

Ok, si, había admitido que le gustaba el bendito niño-que-vivió-para-partirle-el-culo-como-Merlín-manda, eso era una cosa…. Pero era otra cosa muy distinta follar como conejos quitados de la pena en el despacho de su padre y este observar dicha escena con ojos desorbitados para desmayarse durante una hora completa haciéndole creer que ya se había quedado huérfano de padre y que este se encontraba más allá del nirvana, deshojando margaritas.

-¡Ni sueñes que volverás a tocarme cara rajada!- le gritó azotando su tenedor contra su plato de manera que quebraba diversas normas de etiqueta.

El labio de Harry tembló casi deseando rogándole que capacitara, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió y solamente lucía como perrito apaleado bajo la lluvia con la mirada baja.

Draco no se dejaría convencer por un truco barato como aquel. Su vergüenza no se desvanecía con esa simple miradita y estaba seguro que su padre se aplicó varios _obliviates_ para desvanecer por completo dicha escena de su mente.

Cuando su padre entró al comedor golpeteando estrepitosamente sus zapatos con cada pisada, tragó en seco dejando su tenedor a un lado. Comenzó a hiperventilar y sintió la gota gorda deslizarse por un costado de su mejilla.

Aquellos ojos grises e inexpresivos no los veía a ninguno de los dos y eso era mal augurio " _muy, pero muy malo…"_

Regresó a ver a su madre quien también los acompañaría a la mesa y buscó un poco de apoyo en su mirada. Ella le dio un asentimiento tranquilo y Draco solo pudo sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Si su madre lucía así de calmada, no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Harry disimuladamente tomó su mano bajo la mesa. Se estremeció ante ese ligero contacto.

Quiso chillarle que lo soltara en ese instante y decirle ¿que si estaba ciego o qué? Bueno, aunque ya sabía de sobra que sin sus torcidas gafas estaba más ciego que un topo, pero, estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios. Conocía a su padre y sabía que no sería misericordioso.

Pese a que se sentía con mil y un sentimientos revoloteando en la boca de su estómago, lo que no cabía en su entendimiento era que con ese sutil apretón de Harry, se sentía extrañamente fuerte, como si realmente se creyera que no pasaría nada malo. Así que con reticencia, lo dejó ser y no apartó la mano.

 _"Todo estará bien"_ le murmuró al oído infundiéndole toda su fortaleza en esas 3 palabras que, aunque quería creerlo, no entendía como saldrían de esa con vida. Oh bueno; como saldría Harry con vida. Porque estaba seguro que ser hijo único le confería una venta ¿verdad?

-¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo la semana pasada en mi despacho?- dijo el patriarca Malfoy con todo o casi todo su temple intacto, rompiendo el silencioso mutismo en el que estaba envuelta la habitación.

Draco contuvo el aire. Se salvaron durante una semana evadiendo a su padre hasta el límite, pero estaba seguro que de esa no se salvaban… pero con un sentido de supervivencia quiso contestarle que no era lo que creía, que si le permitía podría explicárselo con lujo de detalle… pero como siempre, el cucho Gryffindor, con su torpe valentía y demás tonterías, se le adelantó.

-Es obvio señor Malfoy, estábamos teniendo sexo y muy placentero por cierto justo cuando llegó…de haber sabido que irrumpiría en el despacho, habría llevado a Draco a la habitación… pero bueno, ya no existen giratiempos para solucionar los desperfectos, ¿verdad?- dijo más fresco que una alcachofa.

Draco comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva ante tan atroz confesión. Narcisa ocultaba su risa lo mejor que podía con una servilleta y las venas de la frente del patriarca Malfoy brincaron furiosas.

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A HABLAR DE ESA FORMA TAN VULGAR Y HACER ALGO TAN MONSTRUOSO CON MI HIJO, EN MI CASA?!- chilló golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas -¡LARGO DE MI CASA, POTTER!- Amenazó con su bastón y los dos rubios percibieron que rápidamente desenvainaba su varita para lanzar un _avada_ en cualquier momento.

Draco percibió como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho. No tenía noción de cómo afrontar aquello sin faltar el respeto a su progenitor… todo estaba perdido y no había poder humano que lo detuviera. Su padre estaba embravecido; y con pesar comprendía que no le permitiría ver a Harry nunca más.

¿Cómo terminar lo que apenas comenzaba a darse? Apretó más la mano buscando un atisbo de luz a lo que se veía imposible; pero para su sorpresa, Harry estaba impasible y curveó su boca en una ladeada sonrisa.

-Lucius, Draco es completamente capaz de elegir a quien querer y con quien relacionarse, no puedes ordenarle que Harry se vaya- dijo Narcisa dándole un apretón a la mano de su esposo quien ni siquiera la regreso a ver. Parecía que de un momento a otro se tragaría a Potter con la mirada.

-Draco es un Malfoy antes que nada y por tanto, tiene obligaciones específicas... tiene que casarse con una chica de una familia adecuada, acaudalada y posteriormente tener herederos- entre gruñidos recitó lo que a él en su tiempo le dijo su padre y su padre antes de este. Pero Harry lo interrumpió también poniéndose de pie.

-Yo puedo darle todo lo que necesita señor Malfoy- contestó tranquilamente -amo a su hijo y él me quiere a mi- Draco se sonrojó fuertemente -tengo renombre, dinero, todo lo que usted menciona-

-Pero no puede tener hijos. Porque detrás de toda su testosterona que se carga señor Potter- escupió con desprecio -no parece que tenga los órganos necesarios para concebir…- sonrió el rubio mayor casi cantando victoria. Pero Harry rió para sus adentros ante su total seguridad.

-Tal vez no, pero tengo métodos para conseguir que Draco tenga un heredero sin dejarme de lado- al patriarca Malfoy comenzó a darle un tic en el ojo, gritándole entre dientes "maldito bastardo"

-Aparte, puedo ofrecerle el puesto que durante dos años seguidos ha solicitado en el Ministerio pero que le han denegado durante ese tiempo por no considerarlo lo suficientemente "apto" para la labor- dijo hierático Harry volviéndose a sentar para retomar la mano de Draco por arriba del mantel del seda egipcia.

El Malfoy mayor se quedó de a seis; con la palabra en la boca y muy sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. Esto tenía agallas y bajó la mano con la que sostenía fuertemente su varita, sopesando el argumento de Potter y lo que dijo. Golpeteando sus dientes unos con otros, no le llevó más de un minuto llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo en su mente.

Ante aquella atadura de manos, ya no tuvo rebate e inhaló profundamente

-Por favor acepta a mi hijo- declaró solemne el patriarca dando un asentimiento para cerrar el pacto con el que mató al señor oscuro y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

Draco miró por donde su padre se había ido y miró a Potter quien sonreía el muy ufano.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? Se preguntó Draco absorto.

* * *

Corrección; no estaba absorto, estaba estupefacto. Su querido padre, quien siempre había velado por su seguridad, quien siempre estaba un paso más allá de lo que la gente común haría; en menos de 5 minutos lo había vendido al mejor postor y no tuvo habla para negarse más que ofrecérselo en charola de plata dándole sus buenos deseos al bobalicón ese que lo veía embelesado.

-¡Potter! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a comprarme?!- chilló.

Harry rió de lo lindo jugueteando con su mano. Todo se había resuelto más rápido de lo que pensó; estaba listo a batirse más rounds contra Lucius Malfoy pero parecía que ya no valía la pena toda la palabrería que había armado en su mente que estaba seguro que Hermione le hubiera aplaudido por su ingenio y sagacidad.

-¿Otra vez soy Potter?- negó con la cabeza admirando a su refunfuñón dragón – ven, deja de fruncir tu ceño que te vas a arrugar como pasa antes de tiempo- canturreó para mayor molestia de Draco quien, como que no quiere la cosa se aproximó hasta situarse entre las piernas flexionadas de Harry.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- hijo un comisura que sin evitarlo, el moreno besó tiernamente.

-No te enojes que no es exactamente cómo crees- el rubio arqueó una ceja reacio a creer cualquier palabra que saliera de esos incitantes y traicioneros labios -¿te digo un secreto?- Draco bufó como si no tuviera opción.

-Yo solo le di mi carta de recomendación a Kingsley la semana pasada para ayudarle un poco a la campaña de tu padre, esperando que se inclinara la balanza en su favor, pero ya no hacía falta; ya estaba decidido que le dieran el puesto en el Ministerio que tanto anhela. Todo gracias a la grandiosa fiesta en honor a los héroes, las exorbitantes donaciones a los hospitales, la filantropía con los huérfanos de la guerra… eso y más estaba a su favor -

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que escuchó. Sabía de todos los movimientos de su padre; de todas las inversiones que había hecho para obtener un puesto en el Wizengamot… pero lo que no podía creer esa que don bondadocito, el intachable ídolo Gryffindor, el niño que vivió dos veces, le hubiera hecho semejante oferta a su padre como si a él le correspondiera darle el visto bueno y sin parpadear. _"Potter manipulando la información a su favor… ¿Quién lo diría"_ pensó evitando la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con pintarse en su boca.

Aunque lo peor de todo fue que su padre se lo creyó sin más por ser él quien se lo dijo…

Parpadeó dos veces sin dejar de mirarlo y sintió algo cálido expandirse en su pecho. Merlín que quería a ese sinvergüenza majadero… pero primero comería una babosa carnívora a decírselo abiertamente y disimulando todo su querer, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un Slytherin de lo peor?-

-Sip, algunas veces me lo ha dicho esta boquita…- dijo envolviendo su cintura sintiéndose maravillosamente pleno, que todo el tiempo de amor unidireccional había valido la pena y más aún el casi enfrentamiento con Lucius Malfoy para poder estar así con Draco.

-¿Porque le dijiste a mi padre que estábamos teniendo relaciones tan llanamente, idiota? Pudo haberte mandado a San Mungo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- murmuró enredando sus largos dedos en ese rebelde cabello que extrañamente era casi tan suave como el suyo.

-Creo que me gusta el peligro- el rubio resopló por su descaro lanzándole un sarcástico "¿enserio? Si no me lo dices ni me doy por enterado" -¿De qué otra manera hubiera creído que estamos juntos? Sabes que se hubiera puesto peor si iba con calma con quaffles y snitchs- Draco frunció el ceño y ocultó su sonrojo cuando escuchó lo de "estamos juntos" que tan hondo le llegó.

-Pero...-quiso rebatirle, sin embargo no tenía argumentos. A regañadientes aceptó que su padre podía ser muy cabezota y seguro si le explicaba que aquella cercanía simplemente se dio por la convivencia y la terquedad de ese león temerario, no se lo hubiera tragado. " _Aunque si fue muy abrupto_ " pensó suspirando.

–Créeme que por ti haría lo que fuera… y estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz con todo lo que tengo y luchar contra todos los que no estén de acuerdo…-

¿Cómo temer si el odiosamente heroico salvador del mundo mágico estaba ahí para él? -Oh Harry...- murmuró acercando su rostro para ser nuevamente besado por esos gloriosos labios que hacían maravillas.

-¿Sabes lo que sigue?- preguntó Harry divertido, separándose escasos centímetros del rubio quien interrogante, ladeó la cabeza -que te subas en tu vieja amiga la báscula para checar tu peso- Draco comenzó a chillar como banshee a medio morir y Harry no pudo evitar reír de lo lindo. " _Música para mis oídos"_

* * *

Draco como siempre cerró los ojos ante ese infernal aparatejo. Si había algo que detestara más en el mundo, era esa cosa del mismísimo demonio que se esforzaba por echarle en cara sus tonterías. _"Tonta cosa muggle… si conociera quien te inventó, lo mato…"_ verborrea en su mente apretando sus parpados.

-Ya pasó dragón. Puedes abrir tus ojitos- dijo Harry colocando sus manos en su cintura para bajarlo, sorprendido por su ligereza y lo bien que se amoldaba a su cuerpo.

-Detesto esa cosa…- gruñó entre dientes dejándose ayudar. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de esa atrocidad, mejor.

-Lo sé- contestó acariciando su cabello mostrándole la pantalla digital -pero mira, no es tan malo-

Con temor Draco fijó su vista en el aparato y puso los ojos de plato cuando leyó la cifra. Aunque sabía que la dichosa rutina estaba funcionando más que bien, no podía creer lo que leía.

-Felicidades Draco... lo has logrado- murmuró Harry en su oreja antes se besar su mejilla.

Draco sonrió temerosamente queriendo pellizcar su brazo. Todo ese peso ganado y el mal trago de su primera relación formal, por fin todo había quedado atrás... Regresó a ver al tan pervertido pero tan generoso Harry Potter que lo sacó de su estado de auto-lamentación. Quería decirle tantas cosas que ni como comenzar.

-¿Y ahora que Potter? – dijo dejando su eterno agradecimiento de manera implícita y sonrió.

Como que no quiere la cosa, Harry acortó la distancia poniendo sus brazos a ambos lado de su cintura.

-No lo sé... eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Eres nuevamente el cuerazo de Draco Malfoy que recordaba que se pavoneaba en la escuela- dijo riendo de lo lindo cuando el rubio sin negarlo, solo infló sus cachetes- aunque...estaba pensando que tal vez...bueno… me gustaría…-dijo pegando su frente contra la suya.

Draco sabía que cuando su enviciado entrenador se ponía en modo tímido era porque estaba por decir algo trascendental y esperó ansioso -sería maravilloso que te mudaras conmigo a Grimmauld Place... claro, si me aceptas y deseas que esto que tenemos se vuelva algo serio…-

Draco contuvo el aliento. Mas enserio no podía estar hablando y se le quedó viendo. ¿Era eso lo que quería realmente?

Las esmeraldas le regresaban la mirada con una muda suplica. Sintió el ligero temblor en las manos que lo sostenían y no tuvo dudas.

*´¨°°¨¨´*3 meses después*´¨°°¨¨´*

Dejar Malfoy Manor con el consentimiento de su padre fue toda una odisea, pero con un Harry muuy persuasivo pudieron lograrlo. A veces no entendía de donde le salía la vena Slytherin al afamado león, pero sinceramente aquello le emocionaba de sobre medida.

Vivir en armonía en el número doce de Grimmauld Place fue otra historia, pues Draco no esperaba menos que lo mejor para poder habitar esa antigua lúgubre casa.

Con su impecable gusto y un Kreacher más que servicial, logró transformar esa pasable casa en un distinguido lugar lleno de luminosidad y magnificencia, que aunque Harry insistía en decir que estaba demasiado snob para su gusto, Draco se sentía completo.

Claramente, el lujo al que estaba acostumbrado palidecía con su nuevo recinto, pero, si escuchaba a esa vocecita en su mente, sentía que aunque viviera en una casita de 5 x 5, poco le importaría en tanto estuviera ese chico de ojos verdes que de maneras tan fáciles conseguía hacerlo tan feliz como nunca se sintió.

Amoldar sus rutinas fue tan sencillo como cuando estaban en la mansión; Draco había retomado por completo las labores que dejó en ese estado congelado hacia un año y su trabajo no era tan demandante al ser su propio jefe. Mientras tanto, Harry se había decidido honrar con su presencia al ministerio y se animó a regresar con el cuerpo de aurores. Pese a que no se sentía con muchos ánimos de comenzar nuevamente con trabajos de escritorio, no lo rebatió mucho si tenía un dragón gruñón que esperaba pacientemente su regreso.

-Draco… no…- murmuró Harry contra sus labios, pero Draco se hacía el desentendido y seguía besándolo con más ahínco –seguro no tardan en llegar Mione y…- Harry cerró los ojos cuando sus manos ansiosas tocaron la tersa piel de Draco.

-¿No me deseas, Harry?...- preguntó pausadamente.

Sus piernas cremosas se enredaban en su cintura, sus carnosos labios besaban su cuello mientras murmuraban su nombre con esa delicada nota de pasión y ya no podía pensar en más.

Con brusquedad atacó los botones erectos de Draco, mordisqueándolos, lamiéndolos con gula. Los tiernos gimoteos de su rubio inundaban la estancia y siendo presa de sus bajos instintos, apretó sus deliciosos glúteos, deslizando posteriormente sus dedos por toda su extensión, comiéndose sus ansias, devorándolo con su mirada.

-Maldición Draco…- murmuró entre dientes.

Le extasiaba como se retorcía ante sus atenciones y procedió a recostarlo en la mesa de la mesa, solo esperando que a sus amigos se les hiciera mucho muy tarde y que el huraño de Kreacher siguiera sacándole brillo a la habitación de su tan adorada Walburga Black.

-Ngh… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo, Harry? ¿Quieres cogerme?-

Los ojos de Draco lo incitaban. Clamaban por él. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y su entrecortaba respiración era un espectáculo sin par. Se bajó la cremallera y asintió.

-Quiero… y voy a follarte duro…- Draco temblar de anticipación. Relamiéndose los labios impregnados con el sabor de los besos de Draco, lo penetró sintiendo su estrechez apretándolo, saciándolo con su abrumadora calidez.

La mano de Harry estimulaba su miembro y llegaba tan hondo en su interior. Besaba y mordía su ardiente piel. Sus manos se clavaban en sus caderas aumentando el moviendo combinado con el rechinido de la mesa de madera.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el placer y dolor que sentía, pero rápidamente sus trémulos lamentos se transformaron en gemidos de placer y gritos ansiando por más.

Draco se entregaba a la maravillosa sensación de ser invadido por Harry, quien tomaba todo de él y lo trasformaba en ese esplendido panorama de fulminante ardor. Adoraba su enjundia y deseo, como lo miraba mientras entraba y salía de él, como lo adoraba en esa su secreta religión.

Sus gruñidos ansiosos y sus avasallantes besos diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, lo empujaba a ese maremoto que amenazaba en engullirlo en su ese orgasmo sin igual. Draco solo podía derretirse bajo sus fuertes brazos y declararse vencido por su amor.

-Oh Merlín…- murmuró sintiendo la peculiar humedad entre sus nalgas y el errático aliento de Harry acariciando su mejilla.

Tras darle un lánguido beso a su pasional león, pudo escuchar el sonido de la chimenea y sonrió más ampliamente. No había nada mejor que el placer carnal, ni uno de sus mejores orgasmos en la vida, pero estaba seguro que una venganza era un plato que se servía mejor frio y rió disimuladamente al imaginar las caras de los "héroes Gryffindor" en plena estancia tras tremenda sinfonía.

Harry notó su repentina alegría y solo le dio una mordida e su hombro a su dragón travieso.

-A que sabias que mis amigos ya estaban aquí…-dijo Harry besando su respingada nariz y Draco poniendo su mejor carilla de niño bueno le paso los brazos por el cuello.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Potty…-

Tras una tarde muy particular, donde demasiados leones se reunieron para su calvario. Con una Granger sonrojada, un asustadizo Longbottom y una comadrejita metiche deseándoles sus mejores deseo; Draco no podía sentirme más satisfecho por la dulce venganza que le había dado a Harry. Puede que también se haya expuesto a si mismo pero, el precio final había valido la pena.

Y saber que el tan molón Weasley veía arañas hasta en la sopa, era la cereza del pastel.

Aunque Harry le dijo en el oído un "ya hablaremos al respecto después dragón" no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo porque en ese momento, el moreno estaba mimándolo tiernamente acariciando su cabello de manera que se sentía adormilado.

La tarde plomiza presagiaba lluvia y Kreacher les había llevado unas tazas de chocolate caliente junto con sus deliciosos cubitos de coco con helado de chocolate, así que no podía quejarse.

Tal vez no es la vida que una vez soñó que tendría, ni con la persona con la que la compartiría, pero, tener a Harry de su lado, apoyándolo, ayudándolo en todo, mostrando lo maravillosa que puede ser las cosas sencillas y lo delicioso que es sentirse querido, era algo de lo que jamas podría tener suficiente.

-Te amo Draco...- murmuró acariciando su mejilla mientras veían la ligera lloviznas mojar el nuevo jardín.

-¿Y qué tal si me descuido y decido atascarme de dulces hasta volverme más asqueroso que la otra vez?- preguntó enredando sus dedos en ese alborotado cabello -¿me seguirías queriendo?- preguntó curioso trazando círculos en el pecho del auror.

-Hum... un Draco gordito no está nada mal… pero creo que sencillamente, no permitiría que te volviera a pasar- dijo sinceramente y Draco cerrando los ojos, se dejó llenar de ese cálida sensación -aunque, si se diera el caso- lo meditó unos segundos -haría uso de todo mi repertorio y te haría sudar hasta la última gota con toda la magia de mis envestidas pélvicas... -rió travieso mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Eres un pervertido de lo peor...- bufó fingiendo molestia.

Tal vez no era gay, pero estaba seguro que solo con Potter lograría sentirse de esa manera tan especial que no cambiara por nada del mundo. Verdaderamente estaba en deuda con su madre por recurrir a él en su momento de desesperación.

-Pero así me adoras…- dijo muy confiado dejando caer pesadamente sus brazos en su espalda.

Aunque aún no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos para confesar abiertamente que tanto amaba a Harry Potter, este no parecía importarle mucho y con su sonrisa bobalicona le decía comprendía enteramente sus acciones todo aquello que callaba.

-Tal vez…- susurró antes de volver a probar esos labios que fueron su perdición desde el primer instante que los probó.

Sí. En definitiva su vida era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bueno queridos míos; este el el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia que tanta emoción me dio escribir, la cual espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco y si les sacó una sonrisa en el trayecto, me doy por bien servida. les agradezco mil a quienes pudieron comentarme y mandarme lo que piensan de la historia: **Sasuhinas Fan, Jess Granger S, KAtePB, Chiquita05, Pain-99, Sylvanie, Dragón de mala fe, AphaLuna1999, lalala, Anata Yume, VickySparda, Velia Vasari, MireDraco, Janivera, Chlaisa, VivianaESosa** , y **Emil K** , a quienes agregaron a favoritos y siguieron la historia en las sombras! Los adoro~

También quiero mandarle un saludote super especial a **Sakura Ali** por estar acompañándome en esta travesía de principio a fin! Gracias chica, vales tu peso en oro!~ y también un besito especial a **Tainie** por motivarme a no desistir con la publicación en este sitio!

Si les gusta lo que hago y quieren seguir leyéndome, díganmelo y subiré a esta pagina las historias que tengo publicadas en AmorYaoi para que puedan disfrutarlas~

Les mando muchos besitos y abracitos y cualquier duda, comentario o aclaración que tengan, siéntanse libres de visitarme en mi recién estrenado y retomado faisbuc (ok no, mal chiste... ._.U) y busquenme como **Giselle Leyre** y con gusto les contestare! *O* ya que como veran, soy medio torpe para poder contestar sus hermosos y preciados reviews... gomen... TOT


End file.
